


Cursed

by YaoiFanGirl1990



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirl1990/pseuds/YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is on the run from the Order, can he keep away or die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cursed

 

I walk along the street of London pulling the hood to my black coat over my head as the heavy rain poured down from above. It’s been almost a year since I’ve left the Black Order living on my own. In my travels from France to Germany to Belarus and now finally here, I have come across the other exorcists always making sure to keep myself hidden. If I did spot any of them I would purposely get a room next to theirs at the inns for any gossip and news. I was a wanted criminal in their underground world. I was fine with that though, I was known as the cursed one anyways and didn’t need to cause any of them trouble. Luckily no rumors have been going around London about innocence or akuma or anything that would give off that red flag, maybe I could get some real rest before beginning my travels to Russia just so I could go into Siberia also known as an ice wasteland. I could live there for a while being unnoticed. I top at a cross area making sure it was okay to cross before running across the street to the other side stopping once I reached the railing looking over the river. I wasn’t really looking at the river just starring off in general. I missed the company of people, but I couldn’t be there any more I had to leave and now I have to keep moving.

“Of all places in the world we find you here Allen.” I feel my eyes widen as spin around my gaze locking on with none other than form of Yu Kanda. Lavi Bookman was with him as well and I knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“H-how did you two f-find me?” I asked unable to force back the stutter as I took a step backwards away from them.

“It wasn’t hard actually. We know this is where everything occurred for you Allen. The whole beginning with Mana and being taken in by General Cross.” Lavi and explained and I could only curse to myself for my own stupidity.

“Now we’re only going to ask once, let us take you back quietly and maybe you won’t get reprimanded as heavily. The Order may actually let you return to being an exorcist.” Kanda warned and I know this was my one and only chance to redeem myself, but I didn’t want that. I wasn’t a good person anymore, so instead of taking him up on his offer I turned on my heal and bolted down the sidewalk crossing the street not far off. I could hear the both of them begin chasing after me. I did have one advantage and that was I knew they wouldn’t be able to use their weapons as I ran into a light crowd easily dodging those left and right.

“ALLEN!” Kanda yelled and I had to take a sharp turn down a set of stairs letting myself topple down them as he had reached to grab me. I had to ignore the pain that rushed through me just so I could stand back up to my feet and take off running. I knew Kanda wouldn’t be that far behind me.

“Stop running Allen we don’t wish to hurt you!” Lavi shouted and just clenched my teeth.

“Could have fooled me Lavi!” I shouted remembering the few times I did run head on with the Order and was immediately attacked. I’ve even been attacked by finders and the reason wasn’t for leaving the Order but for something the order found out about me. My ankle was beginning to throb in pain from when I let myself fall down the stairs and I forced myself forward and up a set of stairs having to take another sharp turn from that damn Samurai coming out of no where. My lungs burned from how much I was pushing myself to run, I cursed myself for running the way I did as we entered a secluded area. I was almost hit with the large and extended hammer of Lavi’s. The shockwave from the attack sent me flying to the side skidding across the ground until my back and head collided with the wall behind me. I knew it was over then as they had gotten to close for me to run.

“That offer Kanda…it was all sweet talk wasn’t it?” I asked forcing myself up to my feet glaring at them through my white hair. I would have to apologize to him for getting captured and possibly never seeing him again.

“Sorry Allen but we were hoping you were going to fall for it so it wouldn’t come down to this.” Lavi said stepping forward and I could feel myself clench my teeth together.

“I fucking hate you all!” I growled out activating my innocence and aiming it at them right as Kanda had stepped forward unsheathing Mugen.

“Allen don’t fight back, it wouldn’t be wise. Don’t want any innocent people getting hurt now do you?” He asked with a smirk on his face and I know he is playing with me. I finally feel my own smirk dance across my face.

“Funny, that part of me died a long time ago. I’m not a good guy anymore Kan-Da, so I don’t give a shit!” I snapped, I fired the gun my arm turned into before hoping over the bridge wall. I wasn’t surprised of the sharp pain that followed after the snapping sound and the resonating scream that tore out of my mouth. But even then I used the wall to move forward even though my ankle had just broke. I had to get away. I had to get to him! It was then fear began to build into me when Kanda and Lavi jumped to in front of me. Lavi had that sad disappointed look upon his face and of course the scowl Kanda always wore was now there. I could tell that deep down they didn’t want to do this. I pushed myself to up to as much as I could leaning against the wall the gun aimed at them. They knew and I knew that it wouldn’t fire now as it slowly deactivated.

“We’re taking you in Allen, they want you alive.” Lavi said and Kanda began to walk forward after sheathing Mugen of course. I could feel myself become overwhelmed with fear and anxiety as tears broke through mixing with the heavy rain.

“T…Tyki.” I choked out slowly closing my eyes waiting to be grabbed. But my thoughts were interrupted by a blast in front of me and I open my eyes to see Kanda had jumped backwards both him and Lavi getting there weapons ready once more to begin fighting. I smile weakly when an arm snakes around my waist pulling me into a firm chest.

“I’m sorry boys but I cannot allow the exorcists to kill this one. You see he belongs to me.” I hear Tyki’s voice as his hand around my waist travels up until it’s over my eyes shielding my line of eye sight. I feel a whip of wind surround us and a numbing feeling as Tyki keeps me held close to him. I hear shouts from Kanda and Lavi and soon they two are silent. I realize that I have passed out and I am floating about in the darkness of my mind. It doesn’t last for too long and I wake up starring up at a white ceiling. Turning my head I see that the rays of the moon are coming in from the opened balcony door. I feel myself smile knowing exactly where I am. Tyki has brought me here once before. Forcing myself to sit up I’m not at all surprised when I can move my ankle without it hurting. Tyki most likely had one of the other Noah’s heal it for me and that brings a smile to my face. Standing from the bed I make my way out onto the balcony starring up at the sky of the order wandering what location Road had chosen to be in. Wherever it was, it was very peaceful and I couldn’t help but be relaxed from it.

“I’m surprised you’re awake?” Turning to look behind me I see Road standing there with a concerned look upon her face.

“Why wouldn’t I? It was only a broken ankle.” I say and she sighs before walking out and leaning forward onto the railing with crossed arms her chin resting onto them as she looked up at the moon. “I’m guessing more happened when everything went dark?” I asked following suit with her but I kept my head held up and only leaned my elbows onto the railing.

“Yea, in an attempt to kill you since they couldn’t capture you…Kanda had, had a hidden poisoned knife and threw it. It stabbed you in the stomach. Originally Tyki wasn’t going to bring you here because him and I didn’t know how the Earl would react. He panicked suddenly appearing at the dinner with you in his arms begging for you to be saved. I’m so glad you were saved.” She explained to me and I knew she was close to crying, leaning my head down I rested my forehead onto her shoulder a sad smile on my face.

“I’ll have to thank the Earl later then for choosing to not let me die. By the way…where is Tyki?” I asked after going back to starring up at the moon.

“In a meeting with the Earl, he’s still in trouble you know. Not only for hiding his relationship with you, but for secretly always protecting you Allen. You know this makes you not just our guest but a prisoner as well until we decide what to do with you?” She says and I feel her eyes on me. I can only sigh.

“Road I don’t regret ever falling in love with Tyki. It was back before either of us knew who each other were. I was still being trained under cross and he was still in that raggedy human form. I fell in love with Tyki for who is…Not because he’s a Noah. Just because I had become an exorcist means nothing, I will willingly switch sides if it means I’ll be forever by Tyki’s side.” I smile feeling the first of the tears fall from my eyes and I can’t help when my knees buckle and I’m knelt on the ground letting the sobs out my hands still gripping onto the railing my head leaned on the space between the bars as I cried. I feel road next to me and she pulls me into her as I cry into her chest wrapping my arms around her.

“It’s okay Allen, even if the Earl decides on killing you…I will never let that happen, because Tyki is special to me and you’re special to me as well. You’re family and I never let my family get hurt.” She explains her hand smoothing my hair out. I couldn’t help as I cry harder and I feel my body beginning to shack now. We sit there for a while and soon I feel nothing but numbness in her arms as she begins to hum. After a while I finally sit up going back to starring at the moon and I can’t help but feel like my situation will become very bad. The Earl won’t want to keep me alive, he’ll have me killed off and I didn’t wish for Road or Tyki to go on the run just to hide and protect me.

“Allen?” Road finally asks and I sigh not averting my eyes from the moon.

“I want to thank you Road, but if the Earl decides that he wants me dead then I won’t run. I won’t allow you and Tyki to run from your family for the sake of the cursed boy with no home.” I explain shifting so I can bring my knees up to my chest and hug my legs.

“But Allen….!” She begins to say and I turn my head sharply to stare at her with my blank eyes.

“It’s been one year now…One year since I’ve been getting chased by the Order. You two wouldn’t just be running from your family but by them as well. So please, if he decides to kill me….let him kill me.” I say by now I am looking at the ground tears falling again at the very thought of having to leave Tyki.

“That won’t be happening Walker.” Road and I both find ourselves jumping to our feet seeing the Millennium Earl standing there in the door way of the balcony. My eyes widen at his human form and I can’t form any coherent thoughts. The Earl’s human form looks to that exactly of Mana, but that couldn’t be possible and I just keep it to my thoughts.

“Millennium Sir?” Road asks stepping forward a hopeful look and hopeful smile upon her face and the man before us only smiles.

“Allen is to become part of the family Noah or not.” He says and she only squeals in happiness hugging me then hugging onto the man. I just feel myself left in shock before smile a bit myself.

“Thank Millennium Earl Sir.” I say finding myself linking my hands to behind my back. He only nods his head to me.

“You really have grown from that rowdy misbehaving child that you used be Red.” He said and walked off Road in tow. I could stand there starring at what just came from his mouth. Sighing I shake it from my thoughts turning to look to the moon once more my back to the door. I’m not surprised when arms wrap around me and I am pulled into that ever familiar chest of Tyki Mikk.

“You really are something Allen and I can’t wait to find out more about you.” He says lips pressing onto my neck and suck in a breath as he sucked on the skin.

“Tyki…” I let out a small moan, he kisses up to my ear taking the appendage of skin into his mouth as one of his hands gently caresses around my neck his other hand slipping to under my shirt.

“Allen…” He whispers lustfully into my ear sending shivers through me and I feel goosebumps start appearing onto my arms.

“Please…I want you so bad…A year is too long.” I beg feeling my body press into him. Before I know it I am led back into the room and shoved onto my back onto the bed and then Tyki straddling me pressing his lips to mine his fingers tangling into my hair. He soon breaks the kiss.

“I’m not taking you completely yet Allen. I want that day to be a special day, a very special day.” He says and I nod my head smiling to him reaching my hand up and cupping his cheek gently.

“I know we’ve had this talk already before Tyki. I’m fine with you just touching and kissing me. I’m okay even if all we ever did was hold hands.” I smile and he smiles back.

“I love you so much Allen, you have no idea.” He says before he’s kissing me again and I eagerly kiss him back. I won’t tell him that I do know because of Road. I want to spend the next eternity proving my love to him while he’s proving his own to me. I guess us both live cursed lives, but this small happiness is enough for me to go to the grave with.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning after I was reunited with Tyki I laid there in the soft bed curling up more into the warm chest in front of me feeling the arms that were around me tighten. I took a deep breath taking in Tyki’s scent which consisted of an after smell of a strong cologne and cigarette smoke. His scent alone drove me crazy sometimes I swear. I could never get enough of it. I began to leave feathery kisses on the skin of Tyki’s chest trying not giggle at how his skin twitched from it being ticklish. I yelped playfully when I felt a pinch on my waist and looked up to see Tyki looking down at me with playful smirk.

“I see we’re finally awake and wish to be playful!” He said slowly turning me onto my back as he towered over me each of his hands on either side of my face, his legs straddling my waist.

“Playful? Always when it’s you Tyki, you can count on that.” I smile running my hands up his chest until I was able to lightly drape them around his neck.

“If you’re not careful I might not be able to resist you anymore…” He began to say lowering his head beginning to kiss up my neck towards me ear pleasured whimpers escaping my lips.

“You’re just so intoxicating.” He then whispers his hot breath dancing along the skin of my ear sending shudders through me.

“I’d never protest at that. All I want is you.” I whisper back my breathing becoming heavy as I tangled my fingers into his curly dark hair biting my lip and moaning when he began nipping and kissing my neck.

“Stop tempting me shonen!” He hissed playfully capturing my lips with his own one of his arms wrapping around my back lifting me off of the bed pressing me to his chest. I eagerly kissed him back tangling one of my legs with his own. Tyki lightly nipped at my bottom lip begging me for entrance which I granted easily as both of our tongues battled for dominance.

“TYKI! ALLEN! BREAKFAST IS READY!” We both froze breaking apart from the kiss looking to the door when Jasdero and Devit barged in and everything fell silent. I felt my eyes go wide and my face become hot and I chose to hide my most likely blushing face into Tyki’s neck as I heard a growl resonate from him.

“You two have 3 seconds to scat or I kill you.” Tyki warned and not long after there was a resonating slam of the door and we heard the two run off down the hall way.

“I don’t think I can show my face ever again because of those two!” I whined earning a chuckle from Tyki soon being swept up into his arms as he now stood from the bed. Our faces were close the tips of our noses barely touching.

“Forget about, forget about everyone shonen, all we need is one another ne?” He asked and the smile on my face grew as I nodded my head before closing the distance myself to kiss him on the lips.

“We should get to breakfast or Road will have our heads if we’re not there.” He says smiling up at me before setting me down onto my feet. Tyki lends me a pair of his own clothes, they were a bit big and we had to use some string to tie two belt loops together so the pants wouldn’t fall. The entire time I am standing there with a blush on my face. The white button down shirt was also big on me and the sleeves had to rolled up. Even though my face was blushing from Tyki dressing me, my mind was still else where and I find myself looking out the balcony door again up at the crystal blue sky, my eyes were most likely blank again. I was afraid of being around the other Noah’s for many reasons. I was afraid of being rejected in a way, now that I was rejected by the order for loving a Noah.

“Allen?” Snapping from my thoughts I turn my head back to see Tyki had finished dressing me and himself by now and I wander how long was I spaced out. Tyki had a look of worry once more and all I could do was give him my best smile.

“No one is going to reject you.” He said and I am shocked at how he could always tell what I was thinking. I could only nod my head and let him take me hand leading me out of the room into a dark hallway. Once again I find myself still shocked at how Roads dimensions work but still I shack my head of the thoughts of ever trying to figure it out.

“Allen!” I am once again brought from my thoughts and nearly fall backwards from the force of Road running and latching her arms around me happily.

“I was afraid you’d convince Tyki to leave you in the room! That would have made me so sad!” She said and I just find myself smiling sadly and hugging her back.

“I can’t run anymore and I know deep down that I will never change if I do keep running. I can’t fear rejection all the time.” I said quietly and then begin to worry when Road went still.

“I’d never let anyone here reject you Allen. Like Tyki you’re very special to me and I don’t want to see you cry anymore. I don’t want to see you alone.” She said, I just stand there taking in her words before smiling sadly and closing my eyes, wishing I could believe that she was capable of ensuring that I’d never be alone. Before I can protest at wanting to take my time to the dining room, I soon find myself sitting at a table next to Tyki who is on my left and the Millennium Earl on my right at the head of the table. We’re soon joined by everyone else. I found myself becoming self-conscious drawing one of my knees up to my chest so I can rest my chin on it, keeping my eyes to the table because Jasdero and Devit we’re staring at me with those annoying smiles on their faces. Taking glance once more through my bangs I groaned because they were still staring and I find myself tilting over moving my face to smash into Tyki’s arm mumbling curses about the two. I feel him pat me on the top of the head.

“Could you two refrain from staring so much it makes people uncomfortable?” Tyki said gently pushing me back up to sitting. I grimace when they erupt into laughter both standing with a foot on the table pointing their fingers Tyki.

“We will stare if we like it Tyki! It is not like you to be under dressed, have you forgotten your manners?!” The both said and I couldn’t help the sigh that came out of my mouth.

“Coming from the two who just barges into someone’s room without knocking and putting your feet on the table where people eat. I think it’s you two who have no manners.” I find myself saying with a bored tone looking at them with a just as bored look. I’m not surprised when the whole room goes quiet. Road soon erupts into laughter falling from her chair.

“And what about you Ex-Exorcist? You’re sitting there with one knee drawn up to you!” Jasdero said now pointing his finger at me.

“Yes it is you who to has no manners!” Devit then said also pointing his finger at me.

“I never claimed to have manners, or are you two just stupid?” I ask and I can’t help the smirk that dances across my face upon hearing the Earl trying to hid his own laughter.

“No it is you who is the stupid one Walker! Remember you’re new here so we reign over you until you prove otherwise.” They both said and I swear an evil flame had of just ignited around me as my smirk turned wicked.

“Bad move you two…You’re seriously asking for it.” Tyki said and I finally tilt my head up to look directly at them.

“Then shall we play friendly game of poker?” I ask and soon the three of us have cards in our hands, I was surprised to see the Earl playing with us.

“So if we win you become our slave for life.” I’m not surprised when Tyki smacks them along with Road, both about to protest.

“Fine then when I win same goes for you plus I dare you to walk up to the order in a mock attack with absolutely no clothes on.” I smirk.

“And if I win then both of your bets are null in void and everyone will behave again.” The Earl says and soon the game is back into motion.

~

“I QUIT!” The Early yells throwing his cards down once I win for a third time with a hand of three of a kind. It was one more game and I had purposely made it so I was tired with Jasdevi. I made them think they had a chance as I got my cards ready for my hand. I could see Tyki leaned back in his chair with his hand over his face.

“Straight Flush sucker beat that!” They both yell laying the cards down and all I can do is smirk.

“Prepare to eat your words you two.” Tyki mutters as I finally lay my cards down, each card was in the suit of spade.

“Natural Royal Flush, highest winning hand in poker.” I smirked and the two scream in losers agony.

“Remind me to never play a game with Allen.” Road giggles as our breakfast was finally delivered to us, the entire breakfast Jasdevi is complaining which had riled Tyki up and started a mini one-sided food fight. I just rolled my eyes and continued to slowly eat my food while the Earl and I played a game of chess.

“I’m glad to see that you’re already beginning to settle in.” He said making a move.

“I’m surprised that I’m already this comfortable. I had been with the order for over 2 years now and still I wasn’t settled in I didn’t feel welcomed or at home.” I say studying his move before making another one of mine. He immediately made his next move

“Is that why you binge eat?” He asked, I feel my hand twitch over the piece I was going to move. I couldn’t answer that question. A question he obviously knew the answer to, it made me wander how long has he been watching me.

“Even when you were younger and felt uncomfortable somewhere you’d eat a whole lot because you never knew when your next meal when come. When you’re somewhere you enjoy being you eat like any normal person, but that has only occurred twice hasn’t it?” He asked, I still hadn’t made my move on the game it is then I realize we aren’t really playing just moving the pieces around.

“Durring the time when I had lived with Mana and then the first time Tyki brought me here after my fight with Kanda about my love life.” I say quietly looking up when there was a loud crash only to see Devit had been sent back into the back wall after Tyki throwing his chair at him.

“Allen when you’re here you never have to worry about leaving and chancing being taken by them. I know you secretly fear that Kanda. I know about that fight and the details of it, but does Tyki know?” He asks and I find myself drawing up my other knee hiding my face within my legs.

“Allen?” Road asked appearing suddenly next to me sitting on the table her hand resting onto my shoulder.

“It was only a stupid fight, I had chosen Tyki and not him. And he tried to convince me that it was easier to be with someone in the order instead of someone who would never be able to know or understand what I do.” I partly lied, yes it was true he was trying to convince me, but I lied about it being a stupid fight. It was more than just that. That night started my nightmares, that night made me realize I never wanted to be left alone with Kanda ever again.

“No its not Allen, there’s more to it isn’t there?” Road whispered being careful not to alert Tyki who was still in the middle of fighting Jasdevi; the realization makes me smile. They were purposely keeping Tyki busy so these two could talk to me.

“Allen I remember that night, because that was also the night you revealed you already knew about Tyki being part of us. I still don’t know how you found me just so you could get to him.” Road said slowly running her hand up and down my back.

“When Tyki and I made the decision to make ourselves official was when he told me and I told him. We knew each other to be enemies but we didn’t care. That night after completing the mission with Kanda he couldn’t accept the fact that I loved someone else when he had feelings for me. That night I should have accepted Lavi’s offer to go star gazing with him, but I didn’t.” I explained trying to jump around avoiding of what they wanted me to tell them. I wanted Tyki to be the one I told, but Road herself knew that I’d go to my graze never telling a soul. I begin to close myself up biting my lip not wanting to go back to that night.

“Allen…” Road says but she is quickly silenced.

“Listen to me Allen, to move on you have to tell someone. You can’t bottle it up. One day it’s going to come out and you’re not going to know what to do.” The Earl explains.

“I can’t I swore to myself never to tell anyone!” I panic keeping my voice quiet.

“Was it you who swore to yourself in fear of Tyki leaving you, or did you swear to Kanda to never tell because he threatened to hurt you?” The Earl asks and I find my eyes growing wide as I lift my head to stare at him. I realize then that Road and him already knew but just wanted me to confirm it, but I couldn’t say it.

“That’s enough.” Road and I both jump at the sound of Tyki’s voice. “I told him that night he came to me broken that when he was ready he could tell me. Don’t force him, it only happened barely a year ago. Don’t remind him of the night that started him having to be on the run.” Tyki said and I don’t protest when he lifts me up into his arms and begins to walk out. I’m not surprised that no one stops him. Once alone out in the hallway Tyki sets me onto my feet and I begin to follow him. I don’t know where we’re going but I knew it wasn’t to his room. After a while of walking starring at the floor I become lost again within my own thoughts images of that night resurfacing, I don’t realize I had stopped walking until I was leaned against the wall sliding down it curling into a ball.

“I’m right here Allen, I will never let anyone touch you.” I hear Tyki say as I was pulled into his arms and I couldn’t help but instantly relax in them.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” I began repeating only to have Tyki’s hand cover my mouth beginning to rock side to side. It was like that night when I reached Tyki at that Inn. Road had brought me to him and even though I was sopping wet from the rain and freezing cold I couldn’t help but run to him and latch onto him crying. The whole night I refused to detach from him never once did I stop apologizing even when I was brought here. And that’s when it all happened, when I did finally return to the order I was forced to run, because they knew.

“Shh it’s going to be okay shonen, I will never leave you.” I hear Tyki whisper and I soon find myself falling asleep in his arms curled up.

 

_ **Roads POV:** _

I watched at the end of the hallway as Allen broke into pieces like that very night we thought we were never going to get him back to normal. Even now one year later he still isn’t normal and we can’t blame him one bit. I soon walk forward and kneel onto the ground across from the two of them. Tyki is watching Allens peaceful face his fingers running through the young boys silver white hair.

“He’s going to become one of us Tyki.” I whisper and I watch as he nods his head.

“Yes I know, a new Noah perhaps? Since all of us have woken again.” He says and I can only shrug.

“Millennium Earl suggests Allen in the one everyone is looking for…He may hold the Heart or he may like you said be a new Noah to the Noah Family.” I say and he once again only nods his head.

“What Kanda did to him really scared his mind and who’s to say it won’t happen again?” I ask and still I am only given a nod. The things that have happened in Allens’ life has caused a lot of damage and we were left to pick up the pieces and put him back together. My only hope was that he wouldn’t encounter Kanda or his shishou alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had gone by since that first morning at breakfast with the Noah Family and I hadn’t really left Tyki’s room. Unless it was for food, I found myself either curled on the bed silent tears running down my face, playing silent poker with Tyki and would actually lose because my mind was elsewhere, or I was out on the balcony starring up at the sky. Every now and then Road would pop up and see how I was and would try to drag me away but I’d kindly decline and stay put. Tyki understood what I was going through and would never push me to leave the safety of the room, but I knew he was worrying about me. He made it his own personal vendetta to not leave my side unless he positively had to. At the moment on the morning of my fourth day in my new home Tyki had been called out for a Noah Family meeting that Road had called and I wouldn’t be surprised if she called the meeting in regards on how to help me. I knew her and the Earl were right about that I need to talk about that night, but as the Earl had suspected… I was afraid of Tyki leaving me. Leaning back against the railing of the balcony closing my eyes as the soft gentle wind slowly eased me to sleep which was something I wasn’t doing much like eating.

_I immediately recognized where I was the moment I had entered the dream and I saw myself following behind Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman in the hotel towards that room. I tried to make myself turn and run but I found that I wasn’t able to since this was a memory and not your normal dream. Every fiber of my mind screamed for Tyki or anyone to wake me up as the three of us entered the room. The two were arguing again once Lavi had called Kanda by his given name and all I could do was sigh and walk over to the third bed and gently drop my luggage next to the bed._

“ _Hey Allen! Wanna come with me to the field and go star gazing?! Tonight there’s supposed to be a meteor shower and I doubt Yuu is going to come so he can stay and watch the innocence we acquired!” Lavi asked happily bouncing over to me and I could only find myself smiling up at him._

“ _Sorry Lavi but I’m kind of tired, you go enjoy it and tell me all about it kay?” I hear myself say but I’m screaming inside to say yes. I watch as Lavi gets a disappointed look but it immediately changes again as he bounds away to go watch the stars. I shack my head and begin to slowly change into my sleeping attire trying to ignore Kanda. He and I were on even worst terms then since he had found out I was dating someone outside of the order. He had been the only one to not approve, especially when Komui didn’t send me on many missions after that. I feel myself tense up at the feel of bare arms wrap around my arms and stomach bringing me into a bare chest. I already knew who it was then and I knew who it was now._

“ _K-Kanda?!” I panic trying to wriggle out of his grip as I feel him beginning to nip and suck on the skin on the back of my neck. “St-stop…” I then beg but he continued tightening his hold around me._

“ _Why couldn’t I have been the one you chose Moyashi?” He whispers and I whimper as he nips onto the lobe of my ear one of his hands descending from my stomach into the front of my pants. I wanted to scream but I found myself unable to._

“ _Please…don’t.” I cry as he continues to nip at my neck his other hand making sure to keep me pressed against him. I yelp when I feel his hand roughly grab onto me and slowly begin to move it up and down one of him his fingers pressed firmly on the tip. I feel myself about to scream out for help but I’m roughly pushed against the wall near us and his free hand pressed firmly against my mouth as his one hand releases me to be pulled out and begin removing the rest of my clothes._

“ _What does that man have that I don’t Moyashi?! Why did he have to be your choice when you could have chosen me someone who is already in the order?!” He hisses into my ear and I hear him fumbling with his own pants as I feel the tears finally leak from my eyes as muffled sobs came out. I was screaming soon as I had felt him enter me without any kind of preparation. My hands were pressed against the wall in some sort of support, digging my nail into the wood as I screamed into his hand to stop, but that only made him speed up and harden his thrusts. In my mind I screamed for Tyki knowing by then he was a Noah and hoped that he would hear me in his mind and come for me, I went as far as screaming for Road as well. Soon I was tossed onto the bed instantly curling up into a ball after he had finished only flinching when he towered over me bringing his mouth near my ears. My eyes were wide in panic and fear afraid of what he was going to do next._

“ _You tell anyone about this Moyashi and I will ensure that the rest of your life will be a living hell! Better yet keep in mind that when your precious boyfriend isn’t around you now belong to me.” He hissed before standing back up and vanishing and I knew it was into the bathroom. I found myself grabbing my clothes which ended up being my black cotton pajama pants and black t-shirt quickly putting them on before running out of the room. My mind set onto only one thing and that was to find Tyki or someone who could take me to him. I vaguely remembered I had passed Lavi in the hallway and ignored him when he had called out to me. I had run out into the town and just kept running even when I exited the town into the woods. Everything in me was screaming with panic and for only an image of an inn somewhere in these woods kept me going; even when dark clouds drifted in and a down pour of rain fell about me. I had stumbled many times while running but each time I would get back up and keep going until I had reached that building. It was surrounded by Akuma and I knew it was a meeting place for the Noah Family. There was this feeling that someone had led me there and my question was answered when Road walked out of the building looking around. I was still leaned up against a tree within the shadows digging my nails into the bark. I could still feel my eyes wide in panic and the fear only grew when she began to turn to head back inside._

“ _WAIT!!” I had screamed tremors running through me as fear of being left there built up. “Please…Road.” I cried unsure if she heard me as I finally slumped down to the ground. She was over to me in seconds her arms encircling around my shoulders._

“ _Allen?! Why are you here?! How the HELL did you even find this place?!” She asked and I knew she wasn’t the one showing me the image of where to go._

“ _Ms. Road?” I hear a female voice._

“ _Mimi go tell Lulu Bell to contact Tyki and tell him to get here now! Tell Jasdevi to get out here and help me immediately I can’t carry him on my own!” She barked orders, and as the person had run off everything around me had come crashing down as I dug my fingers into my hair and just let out an anguished scream unable to stop even as Road held me to her tightly trying to calm me down._

“ _Road!” “Road!” I hear two people yell and run up as my scream eventually stopped because I just couldn’t anymore and I felt my entire being go numb._

“ _You two help him inside to Tyki’s room I’m going ahead of you to find him some dry clothes. Whatever you do… Please I beg you don’t do anything just help me help him until Tyki arrives!” She barked orders, but the moment anyone other than Road and Tyki went to touch me I went into a panic screaming and trying to get away. The rain only began to fall harder around us as the three Noah Family members and soon Lulu Bell all tried to restrain me just so I could get inside._

“ _Allen it’s okay, it’s okay please stop and lets us get you inside!” Road begged after a while also unable to touch me as Devit had wrapped his arms around me trying to subdue me._

“ _Let him go Devit that’s enough!” My screams immediately stopped when I had heard his voice and I frantically looked around, I was thankful when Road stepped out of the way and I saw Tyki. I had finally fallen silent and the moment Devit had release me I ran straight to Tyki wrapping my arms around him clutching onto him as I broke into hysterics. I felt his arms around me gently holding me as he shushed me that everything would be okay and eventually I stopped and just stood there feeling numb once more letting Tyki lift me into his arms and take me inside and through a doorway which took me to his room in the ark. After that all other events were a blur cause when I returned to the order I had found out Kanda had followed me and I ran._

My eyes open and let out the sob I was holding in once I saw I was staring at Road’s concerned face Tyki stood behind her just outside the balcony door. I couldn’t tell what either of them were thinking but I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hide it for much longer and I felt myself curling up into a ball but Tyki was over to me and stopping me the moment I tried. I fought against him.

“Allen please you need to stop you’re killing yourself!” He snapped and I only cried harder just wanting a few more moments, a few more days even years before I could ever tell him.

“Tell him Allen.” I hear the Earl say and I only shook my head violently refusing to tell Tyki.

“Millennium sir don’t make him…” Tyki began but he was cut off.

“Allen Walker tell him what happened or you will never be able to get over it and will always have that fear of it happening again!” The Earl snapped and I just leaned forward my head resting against Tyki’s chest as sobs came loudly from my mouth.

“I can’t please… don’t make me do it!” I begged clutching onto Tyki’s shirt afraid he’d disappear and that if he left my entire world would just end.

“ _Tell him now!_ ” The Earl yelled and all that could be heard was my sobs as the moment came that would decide if Tyki stayed or left me.

“That night when I came to you broken…was beacause…” I began fresh tears falling from my eyes blinding my eyesight. I clutched on even tighter to Tyki afraid to know what he was going to do.

“…Was because he…he…raped me.” I finally cried out and I felt Tyki’s body become stiff and I was afraid to look up to see what his expression was.

“Road…” He voice shook from an emotion I never heard come out of him and soon I am pulled off of him and held into Roads arms as I watched Tyki stand up and walk into the his bedroom at first pacing.

“Ty…ki.” I chocked out afraid that the worst was going to happen. Suddenly I watch as Tyki lets out a yell of anger and slams his fist into the wall a large crack forming throughout the entire wall as his body began to shack. I don’t know what came over me but I soon found myself running out the door and Road yelling after me to come back. I was sure he hated me now; he now knew I wasn’t the pure person he thought I was.

‘I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry!!!’ I repeated in my head over and over as I ran through the ark and I still don’t remember how I got out and began running through the forest of some country I had no idea where. I suddenly yelp when a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

“I’m sorry…I’m not angry at you. I swear!” I hear Tyki say as he held onto me tightly. I could only whimper as my legs give out under me and he lowers us to the ground and he holds onto me tightly.

“I will kill that samurai this I swear to you Allen. I will make him pay for hurting you.” He says and I could only cry curling into him as he only held me.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” I could only say and he rocks me side to side brushing his fingers through my hair making shushing noises to calm me down. I soon find myself back in the blackness of my mind. I don’t know how long I am out but when I wake up again I am lying in Tyki’s bed with him next to me his arms wrapped around me tightly.

“I’m sorry I never told you.” I whisper my voice blank from the over use of my emotions.

“Don’t apologize for that Allen, that’s not something you can easily tell anyone about. Most people will go through it and never once tell anyone. I promise to never leave you Allen; I will be by your side and will always protect you. And I swear to you that the day I come face to face with that samurai…I. Will. Kill him.” He hissed the last part and I could only nod my head and just snuggle into him.

“Tyki?” I hear Roads tiny voice and he shifts to turn and look towards his door.

“He’s awake now Road you can come in” He said softly and I sit up placing my hand against my head as Road walks over and sit on the edge of the bed.

“Are you going to be alright?” She asked and I can only nod my head not trusting my voice at the moment.

“I’m glad…I don’t want to lose you now that you’re part of the family Allen…I don’t like seeing anyone of my family members like this. I want you to be able to trust us.” She says and I soon find myself crawling over to her and hugging her.

“Thank you Road…thank you so much.” I whisper unable to stop the tears once they began to fall again and Tyki soon is hugging both of us.

“Welcome home shounen.” He says and I can only cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Millennium Earl POV:** _

I sat in my office I had Road create within the ark leaning back in my chair my eyes closed trying to regain some sort of peace. Since Allen had arrived to us after he was attacked by the Samurai and Bookman I have wanted nothing but to protect him, just how I want to protect the rest of my Noah children. It made me wonder if Road had a heading with her theory of Allen being a new Noah or possibly the Heart of Innocence that everyone was looking for. Either way I swore to myself to protect the young exorcist boy for Tyki; the love each of them held for one another was true and deep. It had been a month since I had forced Allen to reveal the truth about that night to Tyki. I was so happy to see him slowly becoming happy again.

“You wished to see us Lord Millennium?” I open my eyes to see Jasdero and Devit standing there on the other end of my desk looking nervous and it made me ponder…were they up to no good again.

“The two of you didn’t pull another prank on Allen again did you?” I ask with a playful smile watching as the two of them stiffened up and I can only shack my head as a resounding sound of an explosion can be heard elsewhere in the ark.

“JASDEVI YOU ASSHOLES!” I heard Tyki’s loud voice and I arched an eyebrow at the two who were starting to laugh nervously.

“Looks as if you two need an escape for a little bit eh?” I ask and they nod their heads to me quickly and my smile only widens.

“You remember that meeting a month ago about that person I wish to be brought to the ark?” I ask handing each of them a file with the picture of the person I wanted them to bring here to the ark. They soon look up to me waiting for me to continue.

“He has been spotted heading towards the Black Order, by no means is he to reach that place. You are to intercept him and bring him here. Understood? This man may be the only person to help Allen.” I ask.

“Yes sir you can count on us to not fail.” Devit said seriously and Jasdero only nodded his head and then they were both gone. Not even a few moments later I saw a mop of white hair poke into the door and Allen peered at me with one eye hesitant in coming in. I can only smile, he was so much like Mana when he was younger, but that was to be expected.

“You know you don’t have to be afraid Allen.” I call out holding my hand out to him motioning for him to come forward. He slowly does and I notice he is once again walking with his head down. Something was wrong and his expression wasn’t what gave it away.

“Where’s Tyki?” I ask knowing this was serious if he hadn’t gone to Tyki Mikk first.

“Shower after Jasdevi’s prank aimed for him.” He explains and that explains half of the explosion I heard earlier with the two pranksters.

“Allen?” I asked watching as he opened his mouth to say something but I watch as his lips trembled. His eyes shook as I watched tears beginning to brim at his lids.

“I wanted to train to make sure I stayed in shape for if I ever encounter any of my ex-comrades. I can’t activate my anti-akuma weapon…and…and…my arm is normal it makes no sense.” He slightly rambles and I couldn’t hold back the shocked gasp when I finally noticed his once deformed arm was now normal.

“First the chest pains and now this….I don’t understand.” His voice was full of panic and watching this young boy slowly breaking was breaking my heart. Since he joined in the ranks of our family I couldn’t help but see him as my own son now. Everyone was slowly warming up to him. Standing from my chair I walked around the desk over to him gently pulling him the rest of the distance wrapping him in my arms. He didn’t cry nor did he ramble. He just stood there letting me comfort him.

“We’ll eventually figure this out Allen, I promise.” I say and I feel him only nod his head. This boy was going through changes and I could tell he was scared. I could sense the innocence in him so I knew it hadn’t vanished, probably going through some evolvation.

“I feel like everything is crashing down around me. Slowly and slowly all of my friends are turning against me.” He explains and I can only sigh before stepping back from him and kneeling down so I was looking up at him. I could tell he became confused and uncomfortable. I couldn’t blame him, he was always put into the position of being looked down upon.

“All of us in Noah care about you Allen, if those exorcists turn against you, then they were never truly your friends.” I explain to him reaching up and cupping his cheek. “Like Road is always telling you none of us want to see you upset. That goes for me as well Allen, you’re now like a son to me.” I continue and I’m not shocked when the tears finally spill over his eyes as he tries to choke back that sob. For so many years he had to be older than what he actually was. He never had much of a childhood and I can only smile and watch as he was slowly reverting back into a normal 16 year old boy with emotions, with feelings, not a soldier in this damned war.

“Thank you…thank you so much. No one has ever said that…since…since Mana.” He cried and I pushed my hand further up until it rested on the crown of his head slightly rubbing his hair and his eyes open staring into mine.

“You have a big heart Allen, don’t let anyone change who you are. Keep walking and push forward.” I repeat similar words Mana always said to him before pulling him into my arms again letting him cry into my chest. We stand like that for a long while even when Tyki came in looking for him. I will always let Allen come to me with his problems just like the parent he needs, like the parent he should have grown up to have.

“I will protect you in the times when Tyki can’t my son.” I whisper just smiling, this boy, Allen Walker, meant the world to Tyki, to Road, to me, to all of the Noah family and I will kill anyone who dared to try and hurt him. I will kill anyone who tries to steal to his light, to steal his smile.

 

_ **Third Person POV:** _

“I hope Lord Millennium was telling us the truth about that cursed man heading this way!” Devit growled using the opening to the barrel of his gun to scratch the top of his head.

“No kidding Devit I want to get home and have some fun with Allen and make him smile! He was all somber when we pranked Tyki! Do you think Tyki made him sad?” Jasdero asked his older twin brother his hands linked behind his head. They were getting close to the Black Order knew they should have their guard up but for some reason just couldn’t seem to focus.

“Well if Tyki did make him sad then we will make him pay and have Road-San help us! Besides I doubt that is the reason he was sad, Tyki-San would never purposely hurt him. Allen has been acting strange lately. Roads possibility of him becoming a Noah like us or possibly something else is still high up in the air y’know. We have to keep a close eye on him.” Devit explained with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants as he stared up at the sky with a serious look upon his face. Jasdero watched his brother as he spoke and soon was copying him and nodding his head with agreement.

“So do you think this person will be hard to intercept and kidnap?” Jasdero asked the two unaware of an ominous figure walking up behind them.

“I hope so, like Lord Millennium stated he may be the only one to help Allen and at the moment all of the Noah family could use as much help as possible.” Devit and soon the two were spinning around with guns pointed from the sound of a twig breaking behind them. They freeze at the sight of the man before them.

“So what exactly is going on with my Baka Minarai?” The man asked a playful smirk dancing across his features. The Noah twins being left in confusion at this person.

“Well you need to come with us…it’s not something we have rights to tell you, but so we know you won’t run we will be needing to tie you up.” The two of them both said and the man only smirked more.

“Well what’re you waiting for, tie me up and let’s get going shall we?” He asked and the twins returned his smirk before pouncing onto him.

 

_ **Allen Walker’s POV:** _

I sat here in the Earl’s office sitting on the window seat staring out over the entire ark listening as Tyki and him conversed normally. They were at the moment also playing a game of chess. I had just woken up not too long ago after I had cried myself to sleep again, but for once when I woke up I didn’t feel empty like I normally did. I felt light and I could feel a surge of happiness rushing through me, it was a feeling I hadn’t felt in quite a while and that was the date before that mission which had led to that fateful night. Letting my head lightly clunk against the window I feel a small smile on my face enjoying the warmth coming off of the sun that was shining down through the window.

“Everything alright Allen?” I hear the Earl ask causing me to sit up and turn my head to see both him and my lover staring at me with worried glances. I can only smile a little.

“I think everything will be.” I answer and I feel my heart skip a beat from the smile on my lovers face. I’m not surprised when he gets up from his seat and walks over to me pushing his fingers into my hair. I tilted my head up to look up at him as he leant over and gently placed his lips upon mine. I feel my now normal hand reach up and take hold of his white long sleeve. The kiss doesn’t last very long and he is now resting his forehead to mine his thumb rubbing circle over my cheek.

“Can we go for a walk?” I whisper and he only smiles and nods before standing up straight and offered me his arm which I instantly jump up and hug onto rubbing my cheek against his upper arm. He leads me out and to the outside and we just walk in silence for a bit.

“Where do you think Jasdevi vanished to?” I wandered realizing we hadn’t seen them since after the prank they had pulled on Tyki.

“No clue but when I see them I am going to murder them for ruining my favorite shirt! I’m never going to get it white again!” He whined and I could only giggle closing my eyes and shaking my head.

“I bet I could get it white again for you.” I said and he only gave me a look that only challenged me. “You don’t think I can do you?!” I asked narrowing my eyes challengingly back at him.

“If you can then I will give you a surprise in bed.” He whispered into my ear huskily sending shivers down my spine and I felt my face begin to heat up. Oh! He was so on!

“ALLEN!” The both of us stop running and turn around when we see Road run up to us. Once again I am unable to read the expression on her face, but this one worried me a little.

“Lord Millennium wishes to see you at his office at once.” She says almost hesitantly, Tyki and I share a look before I release his arm and begin my way slowly to the Earl’s office. I know Road kept Tyki from following me and it was that fact that had me wandering. Every now and then I would stop walking and stare at my feet forcing motivation through me just so I could start walking again. Everything was almost spinning around me like a tunnel when I reached the office and I just stood there in front of the door hearing the hushed voices immediately quiet to silence. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes as I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open not opening my eyes until I felt it fully opened and I had stepped in a few steps. I froze in my walk the moment I laid eyes onto the person. The black trench coat jacket with gold trimmings on it, the black hat, the long red hair and that green eye stared straight into your soul. I could feel sweat trickle down the side of my face and I felt my hands beginning to slightly shack.

“Minarai…” The moment he spoke I turned to run not expecting to be so easily caught by him seeing as he had been tied up, unless that was just a façade. I was grabbed by my arm and pulled back into a chest arms around me.

“Please let me go.” I begged trying to pry his arms off but alas I was unable to and I could feel the panic building up.

“I’m not here to scold you; I’m not here to take you away. I’m here to help you Allen. I know what Kanda did to you. I know what the order is planning to do the moment they capture you. I won’t let them hurt you.” He said his voice only loud enough for me to hear. I felt the shacks from my hands slowly beginning to stretch completely through me.

“Why…why is it you can be so cruel yet….yet it’s at times like this I find myself I can’t hate you?!” I ask my brain swarming around what he just told me.

“I know I’ve never been the greatest care taker Allen, and I know you don’t think I give a shit about you. You’re wrong, you’re so very, very wrong. I care about you and I care about you a lot. I would want someone to strike me down if I continued to allow the Black Order to hurt you for not letting you love someone. Who cares if they’re a fucking Noah!” He explained keeping me held close. I could only stand there as I slowly began to understand the words he was saying.

“You’re hopeless sometimes Shishou…very hopeless.” I whisper dropping my head letting my hair shield my face from view as I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists.

“I’m useless now Shishou…I lost my innocence…my arm is normal now.” I said and I am brought from my self-hate to look up at Cross when he chuckled.

“You’re not useless and you have not lost your innocence. Give it time to come back and you will see it is going to become something much greater than what it was.” He said releasing me and turned me around so I could look up at him.

“Yea…I guess so.” I said letting the smile finally come back to my face. I feel a sense of warmth fill me as I feel someone’s hand rest onto the middle of my lower back before sliding to around my waist. I closed my eyes once I felt the second arm snake around me.

“Let’s get you back to the room so we can let the grownups talk.” Tyki whispers into my ear and I allow him to pull me out of the room. I hear Road cheer running into the office followed by Jasdevi’s screams for god knows what. I kept my eyes closed as I was once again hugging onto Tyki’s arm letting him lead me back to our room. Upon arrival I had been the last one to enter the room and was barely able to get the door shut before Tyki had me pinned against the door his hands gently grabbing onto my cheeks and his lips upon mine in a passionate bruising kiss. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck as I was slowly lifted somewhat off of the ground my legs wrapping around his waist.

“I can’t hold myself back Allen but I know I need to. I want you so bad it’s driving me insane.” He said through pants after breaking away from the kiss.

“Then don’t hold back, I know you want to wait, but its okay.” I whispered looking into his eyes, I’m not surprised at his smile as he shacks his head.

“I can’t take you yet, like I said I want that day to be special for you.” He says leaning forward, I feel his hot breath on my neck as he slowly and gently kisses me there. I slightly squirm as a whimper escapes my lips, begging for more.

“Then stop teasing me all the time.” I say slightly giggling before gasping when his hands push under my shirt.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good.” He adds slowly pushing my shirt up his thumbs running over my nipples causing me to whimper out a moan and squirm a bit more. I could feel my pants becoming tight my head becoming fuzzy as I am barely able to register when my shirt is thrown somewhere in the room. I clutch onto Tyki as he bites onto my neck pulling me off from the door carrying me to the bed where he gently lays me onto my back. I tangle my fingers into his hair letting out another moan feeling his tongue lick over the bite he left before sucking onto it. My back slightly arches from the bed when one of his hands begins descending down my stomach and I feel him playing with the drawstring of my cotton pants pulling it loose before slipping his hand under the fabric. I let out a loud gasp when his hand runs over my hardening member and my hips slightly buck.

“Tyki.” I moan as his hand continues to lightly rub. He doesn’t say anything before he slowly removes his hand and he begins kissing down to my chest his mouth taking one of my hard nipples into his mouth as his other hand joins the other. I feel my skin crawl in pleasure when he begins to pull my pants and boxers off his hands lightly running over the skin of my legs sending waves through me as his teeth lightly nipped at my nipple before his mouth moved over to the ignored one. His hands ran back up my inner legs till they reached my inner thighs where they paused before very slowly running over the top of my skin to my hips.

“Please…no more…teasing.” I begged feeling his fingertips glide up the shaft till they rested on the tip. Tyki continued to play with me, running his hand playfully up and down me before he finally began kissing down my stomach. My head was so fuzzy I felt as if I was in whirlpool as my skin at his touches.

“Ohmygod Tyki!” I let out loudly gripping the sheets of the bed tightly when I felt his mouth encircle around my length. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips as Tyki began to bob his head and suck his tongue licking up my length and twirling around it as well. His hands kept my hips pressed down as he kept me from bucking my hips. My vision was beginning to go in and out as I felt something building up in my chest.

“T-Tyki…I…I’m going to…to…” I was unable to complete my statement when I let out a scream like moan as I released into his mouth. I was seeing spots and my breathing was fast, I could only register when Tyki put my clothes back on before climbing on top of me gently placing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him but I didn’t care as I wrapped my arms around him allowing him to roll us onto our sides laying there on his bed.

“I love you Tyki.” I yawn feeling my eyes drooping closed.

“I love you to Allen…I will always love you.” I heard him say before my world faded to black.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I was annoyed, very annoyed and that was putting it very lightly to say the least. At the moment all of us were sitting at the dinner table watching as our Lord Millennium and my Shishou were having a go at it in a game of chess. First it was amusing to see the both of them getting frustrated because the last four games came out as a tie…if that is even possible to begin with. Secondly and lastly, since when has my Shishou known how to play chess?! I groaned leaning over resting my head onto Roads shoulder since I was sitting in Tyki’s chair because he had been sent out on some sort of mission by the Earl. She giggles and pats me on the head for reassurance. He had been gone for a few days now and wasn’t due back till sometime late tonight or early morning tomorrow.

“You’re quite good Adam, but I may have you beat at this game. Check!” My Shishou said and only narrow my eyes and sigh knowing something bad was going to happen when the Earl made his move.

“Check mate…you were saying?” The Earl said with a playful smile on his face and none of us were surprised at the table flip that came next. I swear I couldn’t be any more embarrassed the moment Cross began shouting that the Earl had cheated. Which in turn began an argument between the two very disagreeable men; oh I wish Tyki was here to make things better than what they were at this very moment!

“Want to go into town?” Road asked and I could only nod my head as the two of us slipped out of our chairs and out the door quietly before making a run for her room.

“It’s about time we can sneak you out! You’ve been here what, almost 2 months and still isn’t allowed to leave yet?!” She said as she made a door appear in her room and we slipped through it appearing into an alley. I immediately knew where we were and I slightly cringed.

“Well you can’t blame them first it’s because the entire Black Order is out to kidnap me; second it’s because my innocence is no longer in use till god knows when!” I say glaring at the rainy sky of London above us before letting out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Allen we can go back and I can open another door if you like…” Road began to say and I only shook my head before holding my hand out to her.

“Let’s go shopping shall we besides I’ve been wanting to get out so I can get Tyki a birthday gift!” I smile the both of us run out into the street heading straight for where I knew the market was. It doesn’t take us long to get there and we go to the first stand where they are selling antique goods.

“Any idea on what Tyki would want for his birthday?” I ask and I nearly jump from the smile on her face.

“You naked on his bed wrapped in nothing but a red ribbon only allowed to untie you with his mouth.” She says and I truly begin to wander if she is sane at all.

“I think you need to stop read Sheryl’s love book collection!” I say feeling the edge of my lips twitching from the forced smile I had put on.

“Lord Millennie says that to, but how else am I to help with giving Tyki ideas on what to do with you on the day he finally decides to take you and make you his!” She giggles happily and I swear there was stars in her eyes with little tiny hearts flying around her.

“This makes me happy that Jasdevi only wants to play games and pranks with me.” I say with a sigh and I am only hugged by Road soon after.

“Oh come on think really hard on what Tyki would want other than you and poker cards!” She says and we just stand there as I begin to think. The only thing that comes to mine is something with butterflies. We soon begin to walk around again. Nothing was catching my eye that would be something Tyki would like. Road was across the way looking at books when I had gone over to a stand noticing items that were out of the ordinary. One in general caught my eye; it was a butterfly in resign and the tips of the wings were black and it faded into a dark deep purple. I lifted it up and knew immediately it was something to give to Tyki. Smiling I pulled the money I secretly took from my Shishou and paid the stand owner before slipping the item carefully into my jacket pocket buttoning it so it wouldn’t fall out.

“So did you find anything?” Road asked once I met back up with her and I nod my head.

“I’ll show you when we get back? What did you buy?” I ask and regretted the moment the question left my mouth. She had bought an entire love series and I knew it most likely had suggestive parts in it.

“Well we’ve been out here for quite a while shall we go find a nice café and grab some lunch?” She asked and nodded letting her lead the way. I kept behind her feeling as if we were being followed but I shook the feeling from my head as the two of us entered this secluded café ordering our food before choosing the table outside to sit out.

“Okay now show me!” She immediately said and I could only sigh unbuttoning my pocket and pulled out the resign antique slipping it into her outstretched hands. The moment she looked at it I saw a warm smile dance across her features and she looked back up at me.

“Tyki is lucky to have you. So we can do more exploring I’m going to send all of our bags back to my room.” She explained and I nodded my head watching as all of the things her and I bought vanished knowing it went back to the ark. It was that moment my nightmares came true.

“I’m surprised to see you out and about with minimal protection, Mo-Ya-Shi.” Kanda said him, Lavi, and Daisya walking out. Road and I jumped to our feet; I had grabbed Road by her arm pulling her to behind me, shielding her. I was glad I chose today to wear long sleeves and gloves, I didn’t need the order knowing that my innocence was not working.

“You have one chance boy, give up and come quietly or risk your little Noah friends’ life and we take you by force.” Daisy snapped and I gritted my teeth glaring at them.

“You’re going to eat that threat of yours.” I hissed tilting my head downward my bangs shielding my eyes. I knew I didn’t stand a chance but I needed Road to get away now, for her safety.

“Allen don’t please.” She begged and I let out a sigh.

“Run, get back to the ark and get help. I’ll be fine holding them off. I’m a fast runner.” I whispered taking a step forward making the group in front of my believe that I was giving myself up.

“Allen…” Road whimpered and I only gave her a reassuring smile, the second she allowed herself to to float into the air to get away I made a dash for it down an alley way. The three immediately gave chase and I refused to let myself be caught. I cut through alleys and cross busy streets, trying my hardest to outrun my pursuers, but deep down I knew that this time would be the inevitable if the other Noah’s don’t get here soon.

“ALLEN!” I barely dodge getting side swiped by Lavi’s Hammer and Daisya’s Charity Bell. I slip through a crack in a boarded up warehouse. Panic was now coursing through me. I tumble to the floor scampering back up to my feet after the boarded up door is blasted in and I come to a dead end wall turning back around to face the three.

“This is your last chance Moyashi!” Kanda smirked beginning to walk forward.

“Why would I ever go back to a place where you’d be?!” I yell clenching my fists.

“Oh yea I haven’t told you. After we capture you, you will be stripped of your Exorcist title then you will be put under my watch. Whenever the order needs your abilities you and I will be discharged where you will have to fight your new precious family.” Kanda taunted my eyes widening in fear at the sheer thought of being left alone with this man.

“I would rather die than be left alone with a monster like you Kanda.” I say my voice shaking from how scared I was.

“Allen…” I hear Lavi’s worried voice, I am prepared to be knocked out the moment Kanda unsheathes Mugen.

“Mugen Unsheath, Innocence Activate.” He says running his index finger and his middle finger along the black blade and it begins to glow silver. I feel my breathing speeding up and I let out a whimpered cry as I watch him hold the blade sideways a sick smirk on his face. My eyes widen as he crouches down for the attack.

“First Illusion, Netherworld Insects!” He yells and he goes to slash the sword to release the insects.

“STOP IT!!!!” I scream turning sideways and dropping to my knees covering my ears waiting for the attack, but it never came.

“What…just happened?” I hear Daisy ask and I look up to see Kanda begin to repeatedly try and activate his innocence.

“I’ll give it a go! Big Hammer, Littler Hammer…Grow, grow, grow!” Lavi shouted and silence once again fills the warehouse as nothing happens, even Daisya tries to activate his innocence but nothing happens. I yelp in surprise when I look down at myself to see that I am glowing the eerie green glow that usually comes from the innocence shards.

“Well this is definitely a new advancement in Allens predicament. Did you evolve since you’ve been gone?” Kanda asks playfully sheathing his sword beginning to walk forward. I am no longer afraid nor am I paying him much attention as I watch the purple Tease fly about in the air above them. Kanda glares at me before ceasing his walk again looking up and behind him spotting the tease.

“Looks like I came at a good time ne, shounen?” I jump to my feet and begin looking around for the owner of the voice. I wrap my arms around myself when a white glowing portal door appeared dark matter blowing past me sending Kanda and the other two flaying back. I couldn’t help it when I began to scream stop it over and over again.

“Shhhh everything will be alright shounen.” I hear Tyki whisper in my ear arms wrapping loosely around me as I finally let myself calm down and lean my head back against his chest feeling his hand gently rest around my neck.

“You god-damn curly haired Noah bastard!!!” Lavi yells and I’m not at all surprised when him and Kanda begin to chase towards. Tyki slips him and I into the white portal like door watching as it closes and the both of us are engulfed in a white light. We float there for quite sometime.

“Allen?” I look up to Tyki who allows me to turn in his arms.

“I need to speak with my Shishou…My innocence…it’s doing something weird.” I say and soon I find us in the hallway by Roads room who soon rushes out and latches her arms around me.

“I’m so happy that you’re okay.” She says and I only hug her back.

“Come I’ll take you to the training room, Road could you please go and retrieve Cross Marian?” Tyki says lifting me up into his arms and placing me onto his shoulder before beginning his way towards the training room. When we arrive Jasdevi is already there and they look up to us when we arrive.

“Allen! Have you come to play with us?!” Jasdero asks running over closely followed behind Devit.

“No I came here to test something and the only person I wish to test it on is Cross.” I explain, at first they both look upset but soon get over it when I yelp as I am yanked off of Tyki’s shoulders and tossed somewhere random in the training room.

“Must you always be so rough with him Cross?” I hear the Earl ask and my Shishou says nothing. Standing to my feet I face Cross with a serious look on my face.

“So you want me to attack you?” He asks and I nod my head.

“Like I am your enemy no mercy and I also want you to use Grave of Maria to disorient me and subdue me…in any way possible.” I explain my hands were loosely at my sides.

“I don’t know why you’re asking me but so be it. I will not be held responsible for any damage left on you.” He snaps and I find a smirk dancing on my face.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Shishou.” I mock and I swear I could see him twitch as he pulls Judgment from its Hollister. It was beginning and drop down into a fighting stance. I can feel the first pulses of adrenaline course through me after dodging the first bullet from my shishous weapon type innocence. This was more than just testing something, I was itching for a serious fight and so far everyone was a bit scared to come at me seriously in fear of hurting. Namely Tyki was the main one to night fight me full throttle.

“Too slow!” I smirk managing to knee my Shishou in the side of the head sending him to the ground skidding as I land on my feet. I yelp in pain when one of his bullets graze my skin and I am once more dodging another onslaught of attacks.

“I believe you have become cocky since the last time we fought Baka Minarai!” Cross laughed, I darted to behind a pillar. I can’t help the yell of pain that coursed through me when one of the bullets went through the pillar and exited out the other side of my stomach.

“ALLEN!” I hear Tyki scream out.

“Stay back baka. I warned him I was not responsible if he got injured.” Cross snapped and the familiar sense I usually got when he brought her out appeared. My eyes widened as I watched Cross release Maria. I managed to stand to my feet glaring.

“At this rate you’ll kill him!” Tyki yelled he was being held back by Jasdevi which I was glad for. I saw Lord Millennium nod to Cross to continue. I averted my gave back to Cross, I lifted my arm palm held up facing him flat as I began trying to activate my innocence but nothing happened to my arm. I let out another scream when a bullet connects with my shoulder. Maria begins singing and my eyes widen from the pain I had in my head and I noticed the rest of the Noah family vanished as I know they were going to be shielded from the effects she has on those who use dark matter. I let out a pained scream holding my hand out watching Cross fire off the gun once more. I could see each individual bullet.

“No!” I growled out and right before they hit the bullets stopped in midair before falling to the ground. Maria began to sing louder and I dropped to my knees covering my ears screaming in pain.

“ _STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!!_ ” I screamed and I felt a warm feeling course through me as everything had fallen silent. Maria’s singing had stopped and I was vaguely aware that I could no longer see her standing behind Cross. I wrap my arms around my own shoulders feeling something almost like fur around me. The green light from in the warehouse was back and it spun around me. I couldn’t understand what it was. I saw Cross running towards me screaming that it was over but my brain couldn’t register what was said. I couldn’t react when white ribbons shot out at him forcing him to jump back and the recoiled back and I was soon engulfed in darkness.

‘ _You’re safe now._ ’ I heard a voice inside me say and what felt like arms wrap around me.

‘ _Who are you?_ ’ I asked trying to open my eyes but they were so heavy that I couldn’t.

‘ _I am the innocence that was once in your arm, I am in true form. I am Crown Clown. But…I am not the only one here inside you. I am not your original innocence._ ’ The voice explained and now I felt like I was being cradled.

‘ _Hevlaska had called you the destroyer of time and you will soon find out what she meant. I am only the true form of the innocence in your arm. When I retreated to deeper within you I allowed myself to combine with your other innocence something you have had since before your mother gave birth to you, before I connected with you._ ’ He continued I was going to ask more when I suddenly felt an odd sensation and I let out another scream. Something was happening to my body and I felt like I was growing smaller.

 

_ **Tyki’s POV:** _

None of us knew what to do as we stood alongside with Cross trying to figure out a way to get close to Allen without those white ribbons shooting out at us and hurting any of us. Cross had explained that this was Crown Clown the true form Allens innocence in his arm. The green glowing barrier around him was the effect of the other innocence with in him finally activating and protecting him. Well this sure explains his arm going normal and the chest pains he had. But it doesn’t explain how Allen managed to deactivate now five innocence’s. First three were Kanda, Lavi and Daisya’s now it was Grave of Maria and Cross’s weapon Judgement.

“Road no!” We all turn to see Road walking up to the barrier after Lulu Bell had screamed after her. It made me wonder what that girl was doing. We all watch as she places her hand directly onto the barrier and we jump when she is suddenly forced into her human form the once black stigmata’s now gold. I watch her smile sadly as she closes her eyes and places her forehead onto the barrier and whispers something that I seem to be the only one to catch.

_I’m sorry to do this but I shall grant you one full day of a happy childhood memory._

I have no clue as to what her words had meant until we are all hearing Allen screaming once more and the glowing barrier in a way explodes sending all of us into our human forms our black stigmata’s also gold. A warm feeling runs through me and I feel like smiling. I look over to cross to see Judgment glowing gold before splitting into two.

“Well this changes some things.” He says with wide eyes and soon all of us look back to see Road knelt on the ground cradling something in her arms. Fear etched through me and I bolt forward followed by everyone else. I let out gasp and am followed by everyone as well. In Roads’ arms sleeping ever so soundly was Allen, but he was tiny. Now I understood what her words meant, for an entire day Allen would be a child, she wanted to give him one day as kid again and give him one happy memory. Something he never truly got growing up. Things were definitely becoming weird.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Third POV:** _

The Noah’s plus Cross stood starring down in disbelief at how Allen had been turned into a child again. Road smiled brushing her fingers through Allen’s still white hair in a way to keep him asleep still. Cross was the first to speak, well actually it was more of a groan as he lowered his head into his hand. Jasdevi looked as if he was on the verge of having a sugar high attack, everyone knew they planned to have as much fun with the now young Allen as possible. Lulu Bell and the Earl well their expressions were a bit more unreadable. Lulu Bell soon stepped forward and knelt by the sleeping Allen and kneeled Road.

“Road…” Lulu Bell began to say and the small girl only smiled.

“I have two reasons why I did this. First, Allen has never had much of a good child hood and I wanted him to have a good memory even if its one memory and even though it is partly fake. When he wakes up he’ll have his memories up until Mana’s death. He won’t have the memory of turning Mana into an Akuma or meeting you Lord Millennium for that will have a negative effect when he wakes up. I altered his memories that he is in a foster home and we’re all his family.” Road explained and giggled at when Tyki groaned sending a glare at the girl who only smiled back.

“What’s your second reason Road?” The Earl asked watching Lulu Bell with soft eyes as the young woman reached out and began running her own fingers through Allens hair.

“Because I know Lulu Bell here has been sad ever since the day she gave up her child because they had innocence and she knew they at the time couldn’t be with us. To this day you and her are still searching for that child. I want this to also be a happy memory since Lulu Bell wasn’t able to keep her child past the age of 5. I hope one day you find them though.” Road explained looking to Lulu Bell whose eyes were wide.

“Road I thank you for this but we should play with Allen this way. And one day I hope to find him but he would never remember me or his father. We had his memories of five years heavily suppressed so all he’d have is hate for us abandoning him. I don’t think he’s even alive anymore Road.” Lulu Bell said lifting Allen from Roads lap and cradled him her eyes filling with sadness.

“Even still it never hurts to look. Well first warning when he wakes up expect some odd things to happen.” Road giggled before getting up skipping away shouting that she is going to go get Allen something to eat.

“He better not be in his traumatized state! I refuse to change and wash sheets all over again!!!” Cross muttered as everyone went quiet at the small boy beginning to stir and wake up. As he opened his eyes he just stared up at Lulu Bell who only stared back.

‘ _What do I do?! It’s been so long since I last had a child to take care of, I don’t know what to do or what to even expect from Allen._ ’ She thought brushing some of Allens bangs from his face.

“Mama why do you look sad?” His small voice asked and his head tilting to the side. The others in the room minus the Earl couldn’t help their eyes from widening at what Allen just said.

“I’m not sad Allen, I’m happy that you’re awake. I didn’t think you were going to.” Lulu Bell said helping Allen to his feet just giving him a small smile.

“Of course I’m going to wake up mama! I was only sleeping for nap time.” Allen said matter of factly with his arms crossed and what looked to be an annoyed expression. Lulu Bell could only giggle a bit.

“Well you were napping a long time and I got worried.” She said and began lightly poking Allen in random places giggles erupting from him as he begged for her to stop.

“Lulu Bell, we should probably go and get Allen something to eat. He’s probably hungry from after his nap.” The Earl said walking over. Everyone watched Allen turn and look up at the Earl.

“Papa! You’re actually home today like you promised!” Allen cheered happily wrapping his tiny arms around the Earls legs with a happy, eye closed smile.

‘ _Road wasn’t kidding about when she warned us that things were going to be odd. What kind of memories did she give him?!_ ’ Tyki thought watching as the Earl also began to tickle Allen who only whined and tried to escape from him hiding behind Cross yelling for his ‘Grandpa’ to save him.

“OH NO! I am NOT grandpa!” Cross yelled and everyone froze from the blank stare that young Allen gave the red haired man.

“Well DUH you’re not my real grandpa. But you are an old man and are always helping mama take care of me when papa isn’t home. So that means you are grandpa so suck it up and get over it!” Allen snapped pointing his finger up at Cross.

“Why you little…!” Cross snapped lifting up Allen by his ankle which only caused the small boy to giggle uncontrollably.

“YAY!” He cheered and this caused everyone in the room to wander once again what kind of memories did Road give Allen.

“AH! Nii-San Jasdero, Nii-San Devit you’re home to! Play with me you promised! And where is aunty Road?!” Allen whined now squirming in Cross’s hold. Lulu bell continued to stand there in her spot watching the scene in front of her unfold as Jasdevi took Allen from cross and tried to run off with him only to have Tyki take him from them. This caused another cheer from Allen that his caretaker was there as well which meant as Allen put it, papa was taking mama out on a date.

“Millennium sir?” Lulu Bell’s voice cracked feeling her chest swelling with a feeling she hasn’t had in a very long time.

“I know Lulu Bell, I know. Road may be trying to help but she doesn’t realize the pain that she is putting you through.” He said looking to the woman who was on the verge of tears.

“I promised to never cry since the day I gave him up. Seeing Allen reminds me so much of our son Kokoro, but as Road said this was for Allen and me.” Lulu Bell smiled then walked forward and lifted Allen from Tyki and cradled him in her arms once more.

“Mama!!! I’m fine honestly! Put me down I wanna play!” Allen whined and squirmed but Lulu only held onto him more tightly.

“But don’t you want to eat lunch? Road is cooking all of your favorite foods for you.” Lulu smiled causing the said squirming boy to still instantly before he was suddenly out of her arms and at the door of the training room leaving them all wide eyed.

“Better hurry or I’ll eat all of your lunches to!” Allen squealed happily and was soon running off down the hallway. Tyki and the others were soon chasing after the small boy. Lulu Bell could only stand in her spot once again unable to register everything that was playing out before.

“Lulu Bell, remember the name you gave the person to give to Kokoro when you gave him up?” The Earl asked now standing directly behind the blonde woman.

“Yes, yes I do. It was a name I didn’t wish to give him because it didn’t really give him an identity.” She said slightly twitching when she felt a hand gently grab onto hers.

“What name was it that you gave him?” He asked and Lulu Bell slipped her eyes closed.

“I had given him the name….”

~

In the dinning room Allen was hiding under the table giggling away and trying to escape Jasdero and Devit as they were trying to get back at him for tripping the two into the dinning room.

“Allen get your ass out here right now!” The two twins yelled as Tyki was now seated in his seat letting out an exasperated sigh. Allen crawled around under the table and over to where Tyki was seating and poked his head out smiling. Tyki couldn’t help the tiny blush that spread across his face before lifting the boy up onto his lap.

“Must you always cause trouble Allen?” He asked and got a nod from the little boy before he was hugged.

‘ _This boy is going to be the death of me. But I’m happy Road decided to do this._ ’ Tyki thought wrapping his arms to around Allen as Road soon came out with a huge stack of plates which caused the white haired boys eyes to light up.

“FOOD!!!!” Allen cheered and was soon sitting on the table beginning to eat.

“Isn’t he adorable Tyki?” Road asked standing next to the man who was watching Allen eat away at his food.

“Yea he is.” Tyki answered leaning back in his chair now with his eyes closed, he didn’t get to see Road lean her mouth near his ear.

“Doesn’t this just make you want to eat him up?” She whispered and he found his eyes snapping open and his face heating up before he let out a growl to the girl.

“I’m joking! I know you’d never do that to tiny little Allen.” Road smiled.

“Hey Allen are you finished eating yet? Mama and Aunt Road are going to be taking you to the fair in Paris.” The Earl said as he walked in. The boy instantly stilled and turned to face the man and everyone saw as the huge smile became even bigger on his face.

“THE FAIR YAY!” Allen cheered jumping up only to trip over his feet and land on the dishes food falling all over him.

“I’ll give him a bath!” Road cheered going to lift Allen up but was beaten by Lulu Bell who gave Road a sly smile.

“We’ll both give him a bath.” She said and began heading out said blue haired girl following closely behind Lulu Bell.

“Cross, can I speak with you in my office please?” The Earl asked and Cross nodded his head.

“Of course Adam.” Cross said and followed the man out.

“What do you think that was about?” Jasdero asked looking over to Devit.

“I have no clue but it must be important.” Devit said shrugging.

“You two don’t know do you? Lord Millennium is probably going to have Cross go undercover and make sure Allen stays safe. The Fair they’re going to is in Paris…The Black Order is located in Paris as well.” Tyki explained and the two twins only nodded their head.

“Well we’re also wandering as to why Lulu Bell has been acting so strange.” Devit finally asked.

“Back when it was just Road and the Lord Millennium they suspected Lulu Bell to be an apostle of god. So to ensure that she stay safe Lord Millennium left Road in charge of the Ark for a while and stayed in his human form with Lulu Bell. Needless to say with Lulu Bell being the Noah of Lust the two sort of fell in love with one another. In the end the result was a child being born his name was Kokoro. She only had him until he was five for when she finally became a Noah. The Lord Millennium was forced to suppress their sons’ memories and Lulu Bell left him in an orphanage in London.” Tyki explained his head leaned back starring up at the ceiling.

“Why did they abandon him and not just bring him here to train him to fight along side us?” Jasdero asked after glancing to his brother.

“It’s because Kokoro was accommodator of innocence. He was like Allen, a parasitic type. Lulu Bell and the Earl never spoke of what the innocence looked like so I wouldn’t know. As far as everyone who knows the history of the Earl and Lulu Bell all know that there is lost in the world and presumably dead or a test subject at the main branch of the order.” Tyki answered, and soon the room was filled with silence.

“It would be really cool if Allen ended up being that child ne?” the two twins asked and Tyki found himself smiling sadly.

“That would make Lulu Bell and the Earl very, very happy for they both regret ever abandoning him.” Tyki finally said.

~

“Mama, I don’t want a bath.” Allen pouted scrunching his nose up at the blonde woman as she only sighed and shook her head.

“Well we can’t have you dirty when we go to the fair now can we?” Lulu Bell asked pulling the now shrunken shirt that was drenched with food off of Allen. She tossed it somewhere in the bathroom with a resounding plop on the tiled floor.

“I guess so.” Allen shivered as the cold hair touched his bare skin.

“No I guess so.” Lulu Bell teased beginning to tickle Allen again who erupted into giggles once more.

“I brought extra clothes!” Road cheered appearing into the bathroom setting the clothes onto the counter before sitting onto the floor.

“Thanks Road.” Lulu Bell said as she began removing the bottom half of Allens clothes.

“Lulu Bell are you alright? You seem a bit flustered.” Road asked watching as the woman then sat Allen into the tub watching as he began to dart under and begin swimming around, well somewhat swimming.

“Yes I’m fine, Adam just knows exactly what to say. Also you and I have to becareful, we’ll be going into enemy territory so we both need to stay in human form and keep Allen close to us.” She explained managing to finally snatch Allen and hold him still enough to begin washing him. Allen squirmed as much as he could. Road could only laugh as by the time Allen was clean Lulu Bell was just as wet and soapy.

“Get him dried and dressed while I go and change myself.” Lulu Bell sighed standing to her feet and left the bathroom. Allen had climbed out of the tub and was being wrapped into a towel. He was suddenly beginning to breath heavier as sniffles appeared.

“Allen, what’s wrong?” Road asked pulling the small boy into her arms hugging him.

“Mama is angry at me isn’t she?” Allen asked not being able to help the sobs as he cried.

“No she isn’t angry, you had a nasty fall before your nap and it scared her. We were afraid that you wouldn’t wake up after your nap. She had tried to keep you awake because that’s what you’re supposed to with those who have a head injury but you fell asleep anyways. Mama was just afraid.” Road explained with a sad smile as she dried Allen and got him dressed the boy was still crying and she only hugged him close to her.

“Why don’t you go give mama a hug ne?” Road asked and Allen soon bolted out of the bathroom right as Lulu Bell was finishing buttoning her suit jacket when she felt tiny arms latch around her.

“Allen?!” Lulu Bell asked in worry bending down to her knees letting the boy then latch his arms around her neck crying into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry for scaring you after my fall. I didn’t mean to honest! I want mama to smile up to her eyes! I don’t want mama to be sad anymore!” Allen cried releasing his hug to ball his fists at his eyes more tears falling down his face.

_Kokoro everything is alright! Mama isn’t upset._

_But mama your smile doesn’t reach your eyes no more just like papa’s! I don’t want either of you to be sad anymore!_

_Kokoro you worry too much_

_I DO NOT WORRY!_

Lulu Bell wrapped her arms around Allen and began to quietly shush him as she rocked him brushing her fingers through his hair. She shifted so she was now sitting on the floor cross legged and adjusted Allen so he was sitting in her lap. She slowly began to rock him a small smile.

“ _Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~  
  
Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.  
  
_ __ **Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?  
Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.**”

She sang the last two lines Allen who had already calmed down sang with her. Road stood in the door way watching as Lulu Bell began to sing in Oo’s the last bit of the melody as Allen sat there curled in her lap starring up at her. Road looked to the door to Lulu Bell’s room and noticed everyone had gathered watching the scene. Road lifted her finger to her lips shushing them as Lulu Bell began to sing the song once more but this time Allen sang with her from the beginning him also joining in with her at the Oo’s at the end.

“Now that those crocodile tears are gone shall we get you to the fair to have fun?” Lulu Bell asked rubbing her nose against Allens’ nose causing him only to giggle loudly and nod his head. Standing to her feet she held onto Allen and froze in her spot when she noticed everyone standing at her door way. Mimi the Akuma girl who hung around her had a sheepish smile and just shrugged her shoulders.

“I tried to stop them but they insisted.” Mimi laughed nervously and Lulu Bell could only sigh.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Tyki said everyone but the Earl and Road had wide eyes in shock.

“Realy now Tyki Mikk, keep in mind there is a lot about me you don’t know. Come Road, lets get to the while there is still time for Allen to enjoy it!” Lulu Bell smiled looking to the girl who made a door appear and the three disappeared out of it.

“Mimi you will be accompanying Cross here to follow them and make sure if Allen wanders off, he isn’t lost for too long.” The Earl explained and the girl only saluted running over to stand next to cross.

“It will be a pleasure to work with you Sir Cross Marian!” Mimi smiled and the man only rolled his eyes the two only waiting for another five minutes before walking through the door jumping to the rooftops easily catching eye of the two human Noahs who were also each holding one of Allens hands keeping him from trying to run off.

“It does seem like they have it under control.” Mimi said as they stood hidden on a rooftop watching as Road help Allen with playing one of the fair games trying to win, but only lost. He still got a prize as to make sure he wouldn’t start crying again. All the very young children won small prizes whether or not they won.

“Do not be deceived watch Allen very carefully for a moment and then I will explain the next disturbing clue.” Cross commanded and the light blue haired girl studied Allen for a few moments. The young boy every now and again would stare over at a stand back towards where they had entered the fair from. It was a game stand that had the fake guns. The prizes at this game were more elegant, it had jewelry for men and women alike.

“He is planning to run off to go play that shooting game to win either Lulu Bell, Road or both of them a prize from that game.” She stated and Cross nodded his head that she had gotten it right.

“Now for the clue that has me disturbed. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda are a ways down as well enjoying the fair. Yes our allies with Allen are in heavy disguise I fear that they will recognize him in his young state.” Cross explained and the girl nodded.

“You can count on me, if he gets separated I will stay close by to him and deter him back to Lulu Bell and Road while you alert them as to where he has gone.” Mimi said and the two of them nodded to one another and kept up with their three charges.

~

“TEDDY BEAR!” Allen suddenly cheered releasing the hands of Lulu Bell and Road and ran in between people suddenly heading to a stand where there was a giant Teddy Bear, or as the two women had thought.

“This…is not good.” Road said her and Lulu Bell looking around the moment they had lost the young boy in the large crowd. Lulu Bell was spinning around in panic trying to pinpoint the young boy. In her panic she froze when her lay upon the three exorcists.

“Road…we must find Allen at once! Split up! Your new name is Ora and I will be Lele.” Lulu Bell said as her eyes had locked with Lenalee’s before her and Road dispersed different ways looking for Allen. Closing her eyes Road focused on Allen unable to pinpoint his where abouts but she was able to lock onto him enough to use her abilities and change his appearance only enough to hide the scar on his face. He had gotten too for her to be able to change his hair color.

“Hey guys it looks as if those two are searching for someone. By how that blond woman is acting maybe a child, let us split and look for any children by themselves and try and help them.” Lenalee said turning to her two companions the both of them nodded their heads and three as well had split up to search for whoever this child was.

“Damn it! I can’t believe this we lost them all!” Cross muttered as him and Mimi were high up looking for anyone.

“I checked the shooting stand Allen wasn’t there and he wasn’t at any of the nearby stands either.” Mimi said her voice beginning to etch in panic.

“We have to find him he is our main priority.” Cross said jumping to the ground followed by Mimi not surprised when the two of them had landed in front of Komui and a few of the science division members.

“Hello Cross, you’re not looking for anyone by chance?” Komui asked his eyes squinted as his smile was now set in a straight line.

“Of course not Black Order dog!” Cross hissed and he knew then that they needed to hurry. Unfortunate for Mimi if she had stayed at the shooting game long enough she would have been able to find Allen who had walked right up to it.

“I wish to play four games my good sir!” Allen smiled putting the money he was given by Lulu Bell onto the stand as he barely was able to climb up onto the chair. Some of the men who were around snickered feeling sorry for the boy who was most likely only going to lose.

“Listen kid I need a parent or guardian of yours to give the okay that you can play this grown up game.” The stand owner said trying to not laugh himself.

“Please mister! I want to win those four hair pins right there! The two bell hair pins and the two checkered bow hair pins! I want to surprise my mama and aunty!” Allen said his eyes filling with tears, the stand owner could only sigh.

“Let him play Louise.” A man said from a group of men who were hanging around.

“Okay how this if you can manage to win one game I will give you all four pins for the price of one game and one game only.” The man said giving the extra money back to Allen who looked determined and nodded his head in understanding.

“Good luck kid.” The man who had said for him to play said. Allen aimed the gun unsure as to how he knew how to aim a gun, but never the less got ready as the game started. With precision aim that a young child of 7 shouldn’t have Allen was able to hit the targets one by one even the one where most shooters were unable to hit as he was able to knock it over with a bull’s-eye hit. The game ended and Allen with the largest smile began jumping up and down on the chair cheering happily as those around him congratulated him.

“So tell me who taught you how to shoot kid?” The stand owner ask as he put the four hair pins into a bag and carefully handed them to the young Allen.

“No one taught me sir, this is my first time shooting a gun.” Allen answered politely before smiling and waving.

“Thank you for letting me play!” Allen smiled before jumping from the chair and ran off back into the crowd.

“Well that kid is going to be a real prodigy if that really was his first time.” The stand owner sighed with crossed arms.

“I’m surprised you let him play one game to win the four most expensive hair pins on your prize table.” The other man who had stood up for the kid said.

“The kid was sincere about winning them for his mom and aunt. I wanted him to enjoy his day.”

~

Allen had eventually slowed his run to walk as he carefully slipped the bag of hairpins into his pocket and stopped to look around. Everyone was so much taller than him and he began to wander how he was going to find Lulu Bell and Road now. He slowly began to wander around shouting mama and aunty helplessly around feeling the feeling of tears creeping into his eyes. He couldn’t find them anywhere as he managed to run onto this bridge where not too many people were climbing onto the railing looking around, but couldn’t see anyone he recognized.

“MAMA! AUNTY!” He shouted to the crowd of the fair in hopes one of them was close by to hear him but none came towards him.

“Well, well is this a new disguise Road came up with or did you come up with it Moyashi?” A dark voice said and small Allen found himself looking to his left to see a man with long blue black eyes and dark evil eyes. He didn’t know what the mans smirk meant but couldn’t put his finger onto why he felt like running as far away from the man.

“Kanda you found a missin…Allen?” Lenalee froze when her and Lavi ran up to stare at the kid in shock. Allen began to back up nearly slipping over the edge his eyes wide in fear.

“You’re bad people…stay away! Mama always said to scream if someone tries to grab you.” Allen said his eyes darting to each of them. Lenalee couldn’t help the pang of hurt shoot through her at Allens words; even with it obvious that the boy didn’t have his memories.

“No need to be scared Moyashi we’re not bad people. We’re here to take you back to your family, your real family.” Kanda said taking a step forward, but froze at the narrowed hate filled stare Allen suddenly put up.

“My name is Allen you baka kidnapper and I am here with my real family! I won’t let you take me from them. So come forth I dare you to touch me.” Allen smirked sticking his tongue out at Allen. The young boy yelped in surprised when he was unable to move fast enough before he was grabbed and pinned face first into the ground by Kanda. He let out a cry of pain trying to get to his feet.

“Kanda don’t he doesn’t remember us! Right now he’s like any normal child! Don’t hurt him!” Lenalee said stepping forward.

“Shut up Lenalee you have no idea how much shit this brat has put me through, has put the entire order through. Allen didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he didn’t know who these people were but supposedly they knew him. With a new found courage, Allen let out an ear piercing scream which cause Kanda to release him and he made a run for it. Half way running through the crowd he was blocked off by a group of men wearing white lab coats and he went to turn and run back the other way but the three he had just encountered had just run up.

“Now Allen everything will be okay, we’re taking you home.” Komui said walking forward with his hands up.

“Your home isn’t my home! Home is with Mama Lulu Bell and Aunty Road and Papa Adam.” Allen said beginning to cry backing up a bit as the man inched toward him.

“Your wrong Allen they don’t love you, but we do!” Lenalee shouted, Allen found himself covering his ears letting out a cry.

“ _MAMA!_ _PAPA!_ ” Allen screamed the second Komui had grabbed him and he continued to struggle and people began to stare and whisper things along the lines of kidnapping or a run away.

“RELEASE HIM KOMUI!” A voice yelled and Komui was barely able to jump back when Cross, Lulu Bell and Road jumped down.

“Mama!” Allen cried reaching his arms out for the woman who was now dark skinned and dark haired, black stigmata’s upon her forhead. Her yellow amber eyes full of hate, but softened when she looked down to Allen.

“It’s okay Allen we’ll save you.” She said then turned her hate to Komui. “Release him.” She hissed.

“Not likely lady.” He said handing Allen over to Lenalee once his sister was by his side. “Get him to the order and do not stop until you get there, Kanda go with her. I already have other exorcists on their way along with Tiedoll and Klaud.” Komui said, the young chinese girl and samurai nodding their heads and took off running.

“ALLEN!” Lulu Bell shouted going to chase them when a large monkey landed in front of her.

“ _MAMA!_ ” Allen shouted as the two vanished in the crowd. The entire time Allen struggled against Lenalee trying to get away. Lenalee had tried to hand him over to Kanda once only to have the dark haired samurai kicked hard in the face by Allen.

“I won’t go with either of you!” Allen shouted letting himself slip out of his shirt and began to run back towards the fair, the two had managed to get into the woods halfway back to the order.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Kanda shouted easily jumping in front of the boy Mugen wielded. Allen froze with wide eyes. The young boy dropped to the ground curling up crying and screaming for either Lulu Bell or the Earl.

“Grab him and let’s go Kanda!” Lenalee shouted, Kanda nodding his head took a step towards Allen only to stop as a smoke bomb ignited causing him to jump back and Lenalee soon join his side.

“It was a very unwise idea to touch the boy. It was an unwise idea to scare the boy.” A dark voice said as the smoke began to cyclone around where Allen was.

“It was an unwise decision to make this boy cry. And you shall pay for it dearly.” The voice finished saying the smoke erupting around them and cleared in an instant revealing The Millennium Earl still within his human form holding Allen in his arms. The young boy was crying hard his face buried into the Earls shoulder as he clutched to the man who has saved him.

“Pa…pa….” Allen cried and the Earl only shushed him.

“Everything is alright now Allen, I will protect you. Now go to sleep.” The Earl said soothingly placing his hand over Allens’ eyes and the boy soon went limp as he drifted to sleep.

“Lenalee! Kanda! Step down you can face him alone!” Someone yelled as Lavi, Daisya, Marie and the two other generals ran up.

“Wise words coming out of a baka usagi’s mouth.” The Earl laughed as a black portal appeared beneath his feet.

“I will warn you only once, touch Allen again and I will ensure you all will die a very painful death!” The Earl said threateningly this time as he allowed himself to descend into the portal and vanish with the sleeping Allen. Once they were gone Lenalee turned on Kanda angrily and punched him across the face stunning the samurai sending him back.

“Lenalee?” Lavi and Komui both asked.

“What did you do Kanda….WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLEN TO FEAR US?!” Lenalee screamed Tiedoll having to hold her back before she could try and attack him.

“Yea Kanda that night Allen ran off when I came back from Stargazing…what did you do to break him?” Lavi then asked.

~

Allen woke up starring up at the ceiling of the Earls room sitting up to see the man in his chair leaned back with his hand over his face. He was trying to control his breathing. You could hear shouting in the other room as the others were fighting. Allen could put things together that they were fighting over whose fault it was for losing him. He knew the Earl was left in the position to choose someone to punish. As quietly as he could he climbed out of the bed and slowly made his way till he stood in front of the sitting Earl.

“Papa?” Allen asked quietly startling the man to slightly jump and look down at him. “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble.” Allen continued looking down as he pulled the bag from his pocket.

“I only wanted to do surprise mama and Aunty Road.” Allen said further taking the hair pins from the bag and held them out to show the Earl. Slipping from the chair to his knees the Earl leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Allen holding the boy close to him.

“You were seconds from being taken from us Allen. You scared mama and I and everyone else really bad today. How about we go next door to the dining room so you can give Road and mama your presents? Then we will have dinner then go play some games.” The Earl said and Allen only smiled and soon the two were walking hand in hand to the dining area where as Allen suspected, they were arguing over whose fault it was. Allen held the four hairpins close to his chest gulping as he became nervous. He scrunched his nose up to the Earl when he was nudged forward.

“Mama….Aunty?” Allen voiced out everyone in the room silencing finally looking to the boy. Lulu Bell and Road looked to one another before stepping forward and kneeling directly to in front of Allen who was looking to the floor and fidgeting his feet.

“What is it Allen?” Lulu Bell asked tilting her head down a bit to try and look into Allens eyes.

“I’m sorry for running off away from Aunty Road and you. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble and almost being kidnapped. I was just trying to surprise you to by winning these things for you guys since you two one me two stuffed toys.” Allen finished holding out each set of hairpins.

“Allen you didn’t have to but we’re thankful.” Road said taking the hairpins from Allen with a sweet smile on her face causing Allen to slightly blush.

“It’s a very thoughtful gift my son.” Lulu Bell smiled taking the hairpins as well before wrapping an arm around Allens waist pulling him forward and kissing his forehead. Like the Earl had promised they ate dinner and played games around the ark till Allen had collapsed of exhaustion as they were all sitting in a den like room in front of a fire as Jasdevi and Cross took turns telling random stories.

“Tyki when he wakes he’ll be grown again, go ahead and take him to your room for bed.” Road said also yawning wearing both of her hairpins as well as Lulu Bell who only wore one of hers. The other was put onto the stuffed cat she had won for Allen which was tightly snugged into his arms as he laid curled on the floor sucking his thumb.

“Give me the cat he can’t see this till his memories return, his full memories of his past.” Road said as Tyki gently pried the cat from Allen and handed it to Road. Next he lifted Allen into his arms and headed out to his room. He tucked each of them into his bed and held Allen close before he two woke up.

~

_ **Allen’s POV:** _

I woke up with a start my eyes snapping open starring at the ceiling above me. The last thing I had remembered was talking to Crown Clown then screaming before I was engulfed in darkness and remembering a dream of a day with a family at the fair where I was almost kidnapped and taken away. I couldn’t remember much with all the faces being blurred and the names sounding fuzzy. Turning to my side I smile to see Tyki sleeping peacefully next to me, it was still a bit dark out so I knew it was probably quiet early in the morning. Moving closer to Tyki I snuggled my nose into the crook of his neck my hands gently resting on his bare chest.

“How’re you feeling?” I hear him ask before yawning.

“I feel okay, I really don’t want to know what caused me to black out…I just want to sleep and stay curled up in your arms for as long as we’re allowed to.” I say and he nods his head wrapping his arms tightly around me holding me close to him. I soon drifted off back into sleep falling into a different dream, a dream where a blond woman is holding me screaming at whoever was trying to hurt me. Her eyes were sad and everything in me wanted to make her eyes match her smile. But as I was consumed in darkness listening to her scream I couldn’t but feel lost, I couldn’t help but want to find this woman and figure out who she was.

 

 

Well there you go the longest chapter I have written in who knows HOW long! But I do hope you like it and please review! ^_^ below are the links to the song which is from both Hetalia and Higurashi but it is originally an old Japanese Folk Lore Lullaby and I thought it fit well in a way. Also below are the links to the hairpins.

 

https:(double back slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(back slash)watch?v=292gp2Jyoms

http:(double back slash)en(dot)wikipedia(Dot)org/wiki/Edo(Under score)Lullaby

http:(doublebackslash)wholesale(dot)buysku(dot)com/Electronics-image/2013-7/Lovely-Lace-Cat-Ears-Headband-Hairpin-Cosplay-Headwear-with-Small-Bell-Black-6351028335750000002(dot)jpg (Lulu Bells Hairpin)

http:(double back slash)img(dot)alibaba(dot)com/img/pb/784/293/544/544293784_346(dot)jpg (Roads Hairpin)

 


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks had gone by since I had that odd dream about that family that I never really remembered. My only memories I had ever had was of the circus, of Allen the dog and of Mana. There was no other family, deep down I knew this but that dream in particular wasn’t what had me so worked up. It was the other dreams I was having, the dreams of a woman and a man. Their faces weren’t blurred like with that family that protected. These people, their faces were blacked out but their words were perfectly understandable. The only time I really saw the women’s face was when it was just her eyes. In the dream I was always being called Kokoro and I wandered why. I grew up being called Red and soon after I began traveling with Mana I was being called Allen. I was outside sitting at the highest point of the ark starring off into just nothingness.

“There you are Tyki has been looking everywhere for you.” I looked behind me to see Jasdevi standing there.

“Sorry I guess I just needed some alone time to get into my head and try to figure some things out.” I apologized looking back over to the tops of the white buildings.

“Wanna talk about it? We’re free.” Devit said as each of them sat on one side of me and I just let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s hard to explain really. Would it be dumb to say I know that my dream from a few weeks ago had something to do with Road?” I asked and watched as they both stiffened and I sighed. “Thought so, well…I think she unlocked something and now I’m having dreams of when I was kid. Probably from before I was abandoned.” I continued drawing my knees up hugging them and rest my chin atop them.

“Have you talked to Tyki about it?” Jasdero asked as I saw him try to get into my line of vision.

“No cause it’s probably nothing, probably a residual memory of someone’s that is still trapped within the ark, but I know that’s not true. Last night I had another of the series and this time the woman in my dream had placed me down. When I turned my head I stared into the mirror and noticed I was dreaming of my mother and father. In the dream I looked to be about two and I still had my reddish brown hair so it was obviously before the incident with Mana and the Earl.” I said feeling my arms trembling.

“Hey Allen, most of us in the ark have lived pretty harsh lives, actually everyone in the ark has lived harsh lives. You, the worst of them and you’re still living it. Keep this in mind being here weird things are bound to happen. This place will answer the questions that have been rendered unanswered your whole life.” Devit began looking right at me.

“He’s right Allen, so keep in mind on whether or not you’re ready for the answers. You might or might not like them. So let’s go down and meet up with Tyki before he throws everyone into another heart attack!” Jasdero laughed and I couldn’t help but laugh with him as the two of them each grabbed one of my hands lifting me to my feet and we headed inside.

“Allen, where were you we thought you got out of the ark again.” Road said running up and slipping something into my hand and I noticed it was Tyki’s birthday gift. We had missed it because we all had to go fight the exorcists on that day. They were getting close to the door of the Ark and we had to chase them off. Granted it wasn’t fun having to face off with Kanda, but I had Cross by my side to ensure nothing bad would happen.

“No I was just at the highest point thinking.” I smile sweetly and she laughs nervously.

“Thinking about what?” She asked stepping back from me linking her hands behind her back, I slipped the birthday gift which Road thankfully wrapped for me into my pocket. Tyki would soon join us as I noticed him down the hall.

“I want you to tell me what really happened that day against my Shishou. I know you did something and I want to know.” I said looking down.

“I turned you into a kid to give you a false happy childhood memory because I was tired of seeing you so sad.” She immediately said and I just gawked at her for just coming out and saying it.

“So everything in my childhood dream actually happened that day and not only that I was almost taken by the Order?! I CALLED LULU BELL AND THE EARL MAMA AND PAPA!!!!!” I panicked and the girl only laughed as Tyki reached us and just stood by me unsure on what to say.

“Please tell me I didn’t do anything weird to you?” I asked looking up at my boyfriend who only smiled and shook his head before patting me onto the head.

“Tyki I wanted to give you this since I wasn’t able to give it to you on your birthday.” I said pulling the present from my pocket and held it out to Tyki.

“You didn’t have to give me anything Allen.” He said as he opened it, I watched as his at first shocked face then turned into a gentle smile as he leaned forward placing his lips against mine. “It’s beautiful, thank you shounen.” He then said and soon we were heading down the hallway, I began to yawn already for a catnap curling into Tyki who kept his arms wrapped around me. I’ve been sleeping a lot and it proved Devit and Jasdero’s words to be correct. The Ark was trying to show me the truth.

“Tired?” Tyki asked and I only nodded my head.

“Well my room is a bit far off and everyone is about to eat how about I drop you off at the Earls office and you can sleep there? You do it all the time at lunch now.” He said and I only nod my head fighting off sleep that was becoming relentless as it slowly took over me. I feel Tyki lay me onto the bed in the Earls office before he kisses me lightly and I hear the click of the door. I soon fall into darkness.

::::::

“ _MAMA!” A young boy screams running through the hall of his room and up a set of stairs looking everywhere for said woman._

“ _Mama, where are you?! Papa told me we have to go! MAMA!” The boy screamed again, he had reddish brown hair and silver grey eyes. He wore an oversized purple and yellow checkered jacket opening and closing doors._

“ _Mama please the villagers will be here soon!” The boy cried hearing a loud bang and he froze before darting up through a door shutting and locking it behind him ascending up the flight of stairs into the attic. He sat quietly listening._

“ _Hey I think the little monster came in here!” He heard a man yell from below and he could tell they were in the den as he heard others walking around. He sat pressed against some boxes his knees drawn up and his hand clamped over his mouth._

‘ _Mama…Papa!’ He thought his eyes wide in fear._

“ _He’s probably hiding, nail all the windows shut and board the doors shut. We’re setting this condemned place a flame!” The same man as before shouted. The boy couldn’t help the tears that fell when he heard the villagers getting to work. They didn’t take long and soon he had heard them leave then a few more pounding sounds._

“ _Mama?!” The boy shouted leaving the attic and ran down the stairs coming to the last set of stairs to see smoke._

“ _NO!” Allen bolted down the stair s and began trying to open the door but it wouldn’t budge pressing his back to the wooden door watching as things slowly became set on fire. His eyes were wide in fear._

“ _Let me out….LET ME OUT I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” The boy screamed beginning to pound on the door, he began to cough heavily when the black smoke began filling his lungs. He stumbled back up the stairs his hands over his mouth coughing everything becoming blurry._

“ _HELP ME!” He screamed collapsing onto the floor right at the top of the stairs._

“ _KOKORO!” He heard someone shout and a loud bang before he heard footsteps running and he was lifted up off the floor and rushed out._

“ _Oh my god Kokoro, is he alright?! Adam please tell me he’s alright!” The blonde woman screamed as the man who had saved the boy laid him on the ground._

“ _Run to the river and get some water!” The man shouted not answering the woman’s question as he held the boy propped up beginning to lightly pat his back. The boy named Kokoro began coughing and soon it became a wheeze and soon he was only breathing heavily hugging onto the man who wrapped his arms around him._

“ _Papa…” The boy breathed out and he was only shushed and soon the woman returned and the boy was forced to intake some water, first few times he’d cough up black water but soon was able to take it down._

“ _It’s time we need to take him somewhere safe. To London, he should be fine there.” The man named Adam said hugging the boy placing his hand over his eyes._

“ _Mama?! Papa?!” Kokoro began to panic._

“ _Shh everything will be okay. Maybe one day we’ll be able to see one another.” The woman said kissing the boys forehead._

“ _Mama! Mama!!!” The boy’s vision was consumed and he saw as memories were slowly disappearing._

“ _Ma….”_

_::::::_

“MAMA!!!!!” I screamed jumping up only to have arms wrap around me.

“It was just a dream, only a dream Allen.” Tyki said rocking me as I begin to sob. Everything felt so real; the heat of the fire, the smoke that filled my lungs; even the feeling of my memories being taken.

“Take me somewhere….anywhere but here! I need to get out, just for a little bit.” I begged as I lifted my heavily shacking arms my fingers pushing into my hair.

“Shit.” I heard Tyki curse as he quickly and almost roughly picked me up and hurried off.

“ROAD, DOOR NOW!” Tyki shouted.

“To where?” I hear Roads echoing voice.

“To anywhere only he can come and go!” Tyki shouted and I blocked Roads voice out again after that. I hear the opening of a door and I feel the warm breeze hit my face. Tyki sits down on the ground which I soon find to be soft warm sand, I burry into him, taking deep breaths.

“Allen?” He asks and I let out the shallow breath I have been holding.

“I think I’m having an identity crisis! I don’t think my name is Allen but then again that has always been obvious! These dreams I’m having….It’s of my past! I’m scared!” I cry and he only shushes me rocking back and forth. After a while we both lay in the sand the warm sun above us and I feel at peace, at least for now.

“You okay?” He asks and I nod my head and let out a sigh. I know I just scared him again. I was beginning to show signs of my mind breaking. I curl as much as I can into his side and I feel his arms wrap around me.

“You’re the best boyfriend anyone could wish for Tyki. At times I’m surprised you chose me.” I say and he only chuckles.

“I’m a lowly Portuguese man Allen; it is I who is lucky to have you.” Tyki said rolling me onto my back and soon towered over me. I only smile lifting my hand up and cupped his cheek before lifting up and placing my lips on his. His one arm snakes around my waist and holds me in place. He carries me with him as he sits back and I am brought into his lap.

“Tonight will mark now 2 years for us. I am taking you out to eat and with a little surprise.” He smirks and I feel my face heating up before burrowing my face into his neck. He only chuckles keeping his arm wrapped around my waist snuggly. I take in a deep breath, taking in his scent when I find soon surrounds me and I am put into a deeper level of relaxation.

“Tyki…” I breathe out and I gasp feeling his hands slip under my shirt pushing my own fingers into his curly hair.

“Allen, I want us to be forever. I want you and me to stay together forever. I pray Roads’ theory of you possibly becoming a Noah is true. I would be so happy.” He says and I lean back to stare into his yellow amber eyes. They are so full of sadness, I lean forward pressing my lips to his forehead upon one of the stigmata’s for a brief moment before pulling away. His eyes now full of confusion.

“Noah or not, I will always be with you. You and I together forever Tyki, that was a promise we made to one another before that night Kanda had hurt me.” I smile and he smiles back before his lips are upon mine again earning a gasp from me and he slips his tongue into my mouth. The kiss is only brief and we soon pull apart. I stay there straddling his lap my knees in the white sand as my silver eyes are locked with his golden ones, my hand is resting on his cheek as the wind blows against his back and I watch his curly dark hair sway with it.

“Tyki, I know and I fully understand why you wish to wait before making me completely yours. Please keep in mind I will think nothing less of you if you didn’t wait. Take me as I am and use me as you will. I swear to never leave you or let myself be taken from you.” I whisper and I just watch his serious expression become soft as he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

“Waiting isn’t just for you, but for me as well. I want it to be on a special day, a day for just you and I shounen. Hopefully the war is over by then, but I doubt it will be.” He says slightly adjusting me to sit on the ground before lifting up onto his own knees.

“Tyki…?” I ask and he only quietly shushes me as he stares at me with a sad smile standing to his feet taking both of my hands into his and easily lifting me to my feet and into his arms.

“Together forever till death do us part.” He said and I wound my arms around his waist resting my ear on his chest over his heart listening to his heartbeat.

“Are you guys done being mushy yet?!” I quietly chuckle to myself upon hearing Jasdero shout, Tyki could only grumble before releasing one of his arms keeping one wrapped snuggly around my waist as the two of us began to slowly make our way back to the door Road had created. I look up to see Road standing there with both Jasdero and Devit, standing in the middle of them both. She had her warm smile on her face her hands linked behind her back. As we got closer I was surprised to see the Earl standing behind them waiting for us as well, he was back in his human form, the form he was taking a lot lately.

“Lord Millennium.” Tyki nodded as we reached the group.

“You will keep Allen close to you at all times when you two go out correct?” The man asked and I could only roll my eyes at the protectiveness that I was hearing.

“You know I will always keep him safe.” Tyki said I laughed upon seeing the annoyed look he was giving the Earl. Everyone stared at me for a bit but Road herself soon joined in with laughing and then everyone else to laughed.

“Is everything alright now Allen?” I look up to see Lulu Bell coming out of the door, her normal expressionless façade was etched across her features, but her eyes gave away the worry she was trying to hide.

“Yea…everything is find now Lulu Bell.” I smiled and she to smiled slightly back before leading me off to help me get ready for Tyki and my date. Most likely the Earl was going to follow Tyki to lay down rules. I was sitting in her room on top of her bed watching as she was going through clothes. I was trying to figure out how she got me clothes already, but I didn’t think too much on it.

“Lulu Bell?” I asked leaning my head back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Yes Allen?” She answered and I still heard her rummaging through clothes.

“I know they were just false memories and all…that day Road turned me into a child.” I began and I heard her laugh lightly.

“So you figured it out huh?” She asked and I let out a sigh.

“Yea…” I said in almost a whisper.

“I was wandering something Lulu Bell…I’ve been thinking on it a lot other than on my new dreams.” I said and I felt the bed dip now, knowing she had sat down.

“You can ask and tell me anything Allen. Neither me nor anyone else will think differently of you.” She said and I felt myself tilting my head back down to look into my lap.

“I don’t know what my dreams mean, but I know they point to my real parents. But that day I was turned into a kid, that day I was calling you mom…I was wandering…I was wandering if…” I tried to get out but the lump in my throat was making it hard to do so. My eyes widen when I feel arms wrap around me.

“Allen if you wish to call me mom I wouldn’t mind. You’re free to call me whatever you like.” She said softly and I felt the lump vanish as I hugged her back, a small weight being lifted from my shoulders.

“Thank you.” I whisper and she only nods her head rocking me back and forth, soon she was back to helping me get ready for my date.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn’t help but blush when I stared into the mirror after Lulu Bell had pushed me into her bathroom to change into the clothes she had chosen for me. I was wearing black slacks with a royal purple button down shirt which hung loosely, not tucked in. I had to fight the urge to since I was always tucking in my other shirts. When I walked out I groaned when Lulu Bell undid the top button of the shirt to slightly open it up. She only smiled before patting me on the head, they all knew how I was and I was being forced out of my normality.

“Yay Allens’ ready!” I turned to see Road in the doorway smiling happily before running over and hugging me.

“Have you been standing out in the hallway this entire time?!” I asked cause both of them to laugh at me a bit and I could only groan, but I indefinitely gave up.

“Have fun Allen.” Lulu Bell smiled as Road began to slowly drag me out I turned to wave to her.

“I’ll tell you all about it when I get back Mama Lulu Bell!” I said and soon was out of her line of vision when Road made me turn down the hallway heading towards the entrance of the Ark.

“It’s nice of you to call Lulu Bell mom, it’ll make her happy. I think it’ll also make you happy as well. Anyways let’s get you to the exit; Tyki is already waiting for you!” Road said all happily still continuing to drag me.

“Really?! Ah, I hate being the late one!” I whine.

“You’re not late.”

“Nope you’re not late at all!”

I could only sigh when Devit and Jasdero appeared on each side of me as Road continued to drag me. I rolled my eyes and stared ahead, I still felt late.

“You can’t always be the first one somewhere, Tyki is usually always first to arrive since he can do that phasing ability of his.” Jasdero laughed and it only made my eyes narrow in annoyance at the thought.

“You are all hopeless you know that?” I asked only causing the three to erupt into laughter and I soon joined in.

“You’re hopeless to Allen! Always giving us all a scare!” Devit countered and I only smiled shacking my head.

“I guess you’re right and I’ll get better with that so none of you have to worry about me anymore.” I say and I jump slightly when we all stop and they’re all giving me an annoyed look.

“Allen, even when you become stronger getting past this time of weakness…We’ll always worry about you.” Jasdero said the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

“I don’t want to see you sad anymore Allen because that also makes Tyki and the rest of us sad. You’re family now and that makes you special to us all.” Road explained and I found myself patting her on the head.

“I promise not to be that sad anymore, I’ll get better.” I said and we all were back to walking again meeting Tyki. He wore the same outfit but his shirt was almost like a creamy color, not completely white.

“Ready to go shounen?” He asked holding his hand out to me and I smiled releasing Roads hand and gently taking his letting him pull me until he was able to wrap his arm around my waist.

“See you guys later!” Tyki called and I waved to the three before we vanished through the door. We were in London and I was glad this put us as far away from the Order as possible.

“So what’s the plan Tyki?” I asked looking up, but he only smiled not saying anything as he led me down the streets of London until we reached the more fancy area. I could only feel my face heat up as he led me into this restaurant where he whispered something to the waiter who greeted us.

“Tyki?” I asked and he only winked at me holding me closer to him. We were soon being led through the restaurant and up a set of stairs where I realized was for private parties as we were led out onto a balcony which over looked the sky. You could see the sun was setting.

“What could we start you off with tonight Mr. Mikk?” I heard the waitress ask Tyki as I walked out to the railing, I didn’t hear his answer as my mind went fuzzy. The view was breathtaking. The sun was setting turning the sky into vibrant warm colors. I take in a deep breath when I feel arms slide around my stomach, leaning my head back I stare up at Tyki who only is smiling down at me.

“I had a feeling you’d enjoy this spot.” He said leaning his head down kissing my forehead.

“It’s beautiful Tyki.” I say back before straightening my head and turning in his arms reaching up and gently resting my hand onto his cheek. In the suns light Tyki’s eyes shined just right as he looked down at me.

“I’m so happy,” He whispered bringing me closer to him, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck, leaning down once more Tyki buried his nose into my neck and slightly began to sway us. We stayed like that for the longest time, or at least until the waitress came back taking our orders. I kept mine simple and small. If I was hungry later I could always eat when we get back to the ark. By the time we had gotten our food the sun had completely set and the stars began to slowly appear, it was part way through eating my meal that I for some reason lost my appetite and found myself walking over and sitting on Tyki’s lap curling into him. I’m guessing he wasn’t that hungry either since his food to was hardly touched. I turned my head towards the door that led to the restaurant when a slow piano melody began to play and I smiled. Standing to my feet I grabbed Tyki’s hands and pulled him up. He knew what I was trying to gesture and immediately pulled me into his arms and we danced in synch to the music, the song with no words.

Before the song had even stopped Tyki stopped out dancing and soon just held onto my hands. I starred up at him curiously. He looked as if he was fighting with himself in his head. Tilting my head I gave him a look asking if everything was alright. Soon he released on of my hands pushed his fingers gently into my hair.

“For the past few weeks I have been readying myself daily for this night, but here I am now nervous as shit.” He said chuckling dryly to himself.

“Tyki…” I voiced out and shush me like he had before on the beach. My eyes widen when his hand pulled from my hair and he knelt down to the ground onto one knee still holding onto of my hands. I was praying that this wasn’t a joke, or dream, or even another one of Jasdevi’s pranks, but it couldn’t be.

“I know this isn’t much, but for right now that’s okay until this damned war is over. Allen you would make me the happiest man alive if you said yes. I want us to be forever, I want us to be forever even in death. Allen Walker…would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?” He asked, from his pocket he pulled out a necklace and dangling from that necklace was a ring, the band was formed into rose vines and instead of diamond there was a white rose replaced for it. I felt my knees shacking as the first set of tears fell. All I could do was nod my head as I dropped to my knees wrapping my arms around him I felt his arms gently wrap around me holding me close. I was so happy, my biggest dream was coming true and no one could take this from me.

“Together forever Tyki…together forever.” I cried the shacks from my knees running through my entire body.

“Yes, we’ll be together forever. And this ring will always connect us Allen, even when we’re not by one another’s side.” He said shifting me to sit up a bit as he clasped the necklace around my neck. After he placed each of his hands on my cheeks before leaning forward and lightly kissing my lips, I kissed him back my hands resting onto his chest lightly gripping onto his shirt.

“Come I have one more surprise for you.” He smiled before helping me to my feet leaving money for our meal which was left unfinished or untouched then leading me out of the building. I found myself led to the Scotland Yard in London, the full moon was already becoming high in the sky and it lit everything in a warm silver glow. We walked until we stood this lake the entire thing set a glow by the moon.

“I know you don’t have my abilities but while holding my hand you won’t fall.” Tyki said keeping a firm grip onto my hand before stepping onto the water pulling me gently with him. It was kind of weird but eventually I found my balance and we walked out until we stood directly above the moon. As I stood there in his arms I began to feel a little of my playful side come out. Knowing he’d lose concentration and we both will fall through I spun around reaching on my tip toes and kissed him. And as I predicted soon the both of us were surrounded by the water the glow of the moon also around us. Breaking from the kiss I stared into Tyki’s eyes as we both pushed our fingers into each other’s hair just floating. I never wanted this moment to end, but the need for air became evident and we were both forced to swim back up for air.

“Well that certainly was a surprise Allen.” He breathed out, both of us were breathing heavily. I swam back over to Tyki since I was somewhat far away from him. Tyki grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into his arms holding me close to him as we gently floated in the water under the moons gentle glow.

“I don’t know, but all I knew was I just wanted to kiss you!” I giggled snuggling my nose into his neck lightly kissing his skin. I heard Tyki lightly moan as he kissed the top of my head before using his long thin fingers to gently grab my chin and plant a soft kiss onto my lips. I eagerly kissed him back keeping my arms firmly wrapped around his chest, he to soon wrapped his arms around me and once again descended to under the water. I felt his hands move around down my back before slipping under my shirt. His bare hands running up the skin of my back. I ran my hands into his hair tangling my fingers into his fine black tresses. We were under the water for quite some time neither bothered by the need for air until once again we were forced to swim up to take that breath.

“It’s getting late Allen…we should probably start heading back to the Ark door most likely Road is already looking for us.” He said and I could only giggle nodding my head and took his out stretched hand and allowed him to pull me as we both swam through the water back to shore.

“We should do this again Tyki, I had a lot of fun.” I said both of us walking back on the path hand in hand sopping wet from the lake water.

“I have to agree we should do this once again sometime. Next time though we’ll go somewhere with less chances of people finding us.” He said and I could only giggle once again. We were walking in silence on the sidewalk of London, a fog had drifted in from the shores and everything was deadly silent around us. I would vaguely look around us unalble to knock the feeling of someone following us from my mind. I think Tyki was getting the same feeling because his hand was tightening more and more around mine making sure I was pulled as close to him as possible. The moment I knew we were in the Time Warp from Miranda’s innocence I knew something bad was about to happen.

“ _Tyki_.” I said in a panic and in that moment he was forced to throw me from him just as Daisya’s Charity Bell colidded into him. Rubble from the building broke down around us.

“ _TYKI!_ ” I screamed getting up to run back to him but was forced to stop when Lavi’s hammer slammed into the brick wall in front of me. I was only a few feet from reaching Tyki, I could see him lying there on the groun motionless and only a pulse ran through me as a realization struck. He wasn’t getting back up, he wasn’t moving and I noted how his beige white shirt was slowly turning red. I took quite a few steps back preparing myself. I could hear the exorcists shouting at me to give up and come quietly, but sadly that wasn’t something I was planning on doing. Stopping I broke into a run the moment Lavi began to pull his hammer back and I was sure I had out smarted them. I wasn’t though prepared for when the hammer rammed into my chest and I was sent flying back crashing through a wall. Everything was spinning and everything was beginning to become dark. A pain was shooting all throughout my head and all I wanted to do was pass out but I knew I couldn’t.

In a few moments after my crash I felt hands on me, more specifically on my head examining it then I was hearing shouts at someone. I bet it was Lenalee…was that her name? I wasn’t sure everything in my head was becoming fuzzy and things were slowly fading. I tilted my head a bit and could see the rubble of where…of where…where someone was lying and most likely dying. Why couldn’t I remember who this person was? Were they special to me? I wasn’t sure. I soon saw another run by and over to the rubble, she wore what looked like a lolita style dress. Black and white checkered like a chess board. Her was short, blue and spiky. Her skin was a dark grayish color. I felt like a new this person, but once again I wasn’t sure. To be honest I wasn’t really sure who I was or what my name was.

“RELEASE HIM! RELEASE ALLEN THIS ONCE YOU MONSTERS!” The blue haired girl shouted as I felt myself being lifted into strong arms. Turning my head I looked up to see a man with long dark hair and dark eyes. A pang of fear ran through my chest but my confusion soon clouded over because I couldn’t understand why I was afraid of this person. They were trying to help me right. I found myself looking back to the girl with blue hair and just remembered the name she just screamed. Allen. Was that my name? I was so scared and I didn’t know why.

“I’m sorry Road but we are taking him from here. You’re out numbered greatly and if you don’t hurry your precious Tyki will die.” The man above me said and I wandered why he would say something so mean. I watched the girls’ face turn to hatred before her eyes rested on mine both of our gazes locking. I felt like I was floating in nothingness as we just stared at one another.

“Once more I de-age you Allen. Once more you shall be small and unable to be hurt. I shall leave your mind as it is. I shall leave your memories for it may help you greatly. Find your way back to us, find your way back home.” She said sadly backing away until she was by the man laying in the rubble, two more people jumping down by her. I went to speak, planning to ask her what her words meant. In that moment all I could do was scream as pain shot through me and my whole world finally went completely black. Allen wasn’t my name, there was no way. One word popped out at me, one name resounded in the walls of my head. Red. Yes that was my name.

My name is Red.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling above me I could hear something beside me beeping repeatedly and all I wanted to do was break it. I sat up and ran my hand on the back of my head feeling a bump there. I was so confused; all I could remember was my name. My name is Red. That is all I know. Looking down I noticed I was wearing overgrown black pants, and an overgrown purple button down shirt. I noticed a tube running from my arm to this machine which I have concluded was the source of the noise. I found myself glaring at it willing it to break so it would stop making that annoying beeping noise. I remember the thing in my arm being called and IV and it’s what hospital patients get put into them so they could get nutrients and medicine put into them when they themselves are unable to take personally. I could only grown grabbing where the needle of the IV would be in my arm and yanked it out. I slightly winced from the pain but it eventually subsided and I was able to move from the bed and find medical supplies where I was able to wrap my arm until the bleeding at least ceased. Everyone so often I would have to stop as I moved about the room to fix my clothes so I found some more gauze bandages and used it like rope to tie my pants in a way they wouldn’t fall. My shirt was a lost cause so I didn’t even try to fix the annoying thing. Finally when I was suitable I ran over to the window and looked out it. All I could see was a cliff and a lot of trees. I could conclude then that I was in the middle of no where.

“WHERE THE HELL AM I?!” I screamed finally feeling the panic raise in me as I pressed my hands to the glass trying to remember anything that would give away where I was. I wasn’t surprised though when nothing came to mind, since all I could really remember was my name and nothing more.

“Hey you’re awake!” I jumped at the sound of the female voice and found myself turning around to see a woman with long greenish black hair. She was really pretty.

“Who are you and where am I?!” I demanded instantly, even if she was pretty and even if she seemed nice, I didn’t trust at all in the least bit. I watched as she began to laugh nervously before sighing and shutting the door behind her.

“My name is Lenalee Lee and you are at the Black Order under our care. Now could you tell me something about you?” She asked eyeing me suspiciously just as I was regarding her suspiciously.

“My name is Red…that’s all I can remember.” I said looking down at my feet and began to try remember anything…anything at all. As I pressed into my mind a sharp pain came fourth from the bump on my head. I felt myself curl into a ball and my hands dig into my hair.

“Why….. _Why can’t I remember?!_ ” I couldn’t help the panic from coursing through me and I soon felt arms wrapped around me.

“It’s alright Red, don’t force yourself okay? You’ll only yourself more.” I heard that Lenalee lady say as she began to slowly rock side to side.

“But how could I forget? I don’t understand!” I felt tears running down my face and I clutched onto the girl.

“It probably has something to do with bump on your head. You might acute amnesia. Your memories should return either in a few days to a few weeks? Worst case scenario is you won’t remember but that won’t be your case.” She said and I could only nod my head at what she was saying to me. I had to look on the Brightside especially if there was a family waiting somewhere for me. I would stay strong.

“Hey Lenalee has the brat woken up yet?” I looked up to the door and saw a man standing there with blue black hair and dark eyes. He had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed.

“As you can see yes he has woken up. This is Red; he doesn’t remember anything but his name. Red, the idiot is Yuu Kanda, but just call him Kanda or he may try to kill you.” Lenalee explained, I look back to the man named Kanda and locked eyes with him.

“ _ **I would rather die than be left alone with a monster like you Kanda.” I say my voice shaking from how scared I was.**_

“ _ **Allen…” I hear Lavi’s worried voice, I am prepared to be knocked out the moment Kanda unsheathes Mugen.**_

“ _ **Mugen Unsheath, Innocence Activate.” He says running his index finger and his middle finger along the black blade and it begins to glow silver. I feel my breathing speeding up and I let out a whimpered cry as I watch him hold the blade sideways a sick smirk on his face. My eyes widen as he crouches down for the attack.**_

“ _ **First Illusion, Netherworld Insects!” He yells and he goes to slash the sword to release the insects.**_

“ _ **STOP IT!!!!” I scream turning sideways and dropping to my knees covering my ears waiting for the attack, but it never came.**_

I broke eye contact whimpering as I lowered my head feeling pain through it. Why was I seeing that? Was that me? But I sounded older so that shouldn’t be the case. I was only 8. I felt Lenalee hug onto me again whispering silent comforts to calm me down. I look back up to Kanda and only glare at him and I watched as he only raised an eyebrow at me.

“What’s with the hard look brat?” He asked and I only narrowed my glare at him.

“I don’t like you! Something inside tells me you’re a bad person.” I say flat out, I hear Lenalee stifle a giggle and I watch as Kanda’s anger begin to rise.

“You don’t even know me brat! How can you make that judgment!” He snarled and I scowled at him crossing my arms.

“I may not know you now, but something deep down tells me that I do know you some how, like you hurt someone close to me. Whatever the case may be I don’t like you…I don’t like you at all.” I explained and soon Lenalee was toppled over laughing loudly and I could only stare at her wandering if she was all there in the head.

“Hey what’s all the commotion my dear sister? Oh! He’s awake!” I look up to see a man in all white also with green black hair. He seemed normal enough, but I still get a creepy feeling from him.

“Yea and I think my idea with sticking him with someone else is best! He just flat out said he hates Kanda!” I look back to Lenalee, she was already composing herself standing to her feet.

“Who do you think we should stick him with then? Everyone is on a mission of some sort.” The man said and I only scrunched my nose at the thought of having to stay with that mean man.

“Well I guess we have no choice but to stick him with Kanda. But once Lavi gets back Komui we are going to switch to his room.” Lenalee explained before reaching down and taking my hand.

“Sounds like a plan, now why don’t you go and get him some clothes that actually fit.” The man Komui said and soon we were walking out of the hospital like room and walking down the hallway. I didn’t say anything as I looked around as we walked. I watched my feet as I began to remember things.

“ _ **RELEASE HIM KOMUI!” A voice yelled and Komui was barely able to jump back when Cross, Lulu Bell and Road jumped down.**_

“ _ **Mama!” Allen cried reaching his arms out for the woman who was now dark skinned and dark haired, black stigmata’s upon her forhead. Her yellow amber eyes full of hate, but softened when she looked down to Allen.**_

“ _ **It’s okay Allen we’ll save you.” She said then turned her hate to Komui. “Release him.” She hissed.**_

“ _ **Not likely lady.” He said handing Allen over to Lenalee once his sister was by his side. “Get him to the order and do not stop until you get there, Kanda go with her. I already have other exorcists on their way along with Tiedoll and Klaud.” Komui said, the young chinese girl and samurai nodding their heads and took off running.**_

“You and that Kanda man took me once before didn’t you?” I asked releasing Lenalee’s hand, I watched as she went to say something probably a lie but I soon watched as she sighed and closed her eyes before dropping to her knees.

“Yes we did but that was a mistake. I don’t know if this is going to be a mistake either, but Red I want you to give us a chance. Please will you?” She asked and I looked down unsure on what to do.

“My name isn’t Red is it?” I then asked wrapping my small arms around myself.

“No it’s not. Your name is Allen… Allen Walker and for a while now you have been residing with the Noah Family. Listen to me, whatever your memories may show you, believe me when I say they are not good people. It’s why we keep trying to take you.” She explained, I couldn’t answer after that because I wasn’t sure on how I should respond to that. We reached a room I allowed her to let go of my hand as she ran about the room looking for things. I walked over to the window and just stared out it crossing my arms again. I noticed in my reflection that my red hair needed to be combed badly, but it could wait. There was something missing and I couldn’t figure out what it was.

_TYKI!!!_

I jumped and spun around at hearing the voice, when I saw Lenalee hadn’t changed from what she was doing I knew that, that scream came from my head. Who was Tyki and why did I need to their name. I turned back to the window and choked back a sob as I lowered myself to my knees hugging myself now. I wanted so much to remember who I was, but with only seeing snipets of memories that made no sense, I was so confused.

“Allen?” I looked up at Lenalee who set the clothes onto a chair before lowering herself down and wrapping her arms comfortingly around me again.

“Look deep within yourself. Your heart will tell you the answers and tell you where you need to be. As much as I want you to choose us I can’t force you. I want you to be happy. So if you end up fully remembering and going back to the Noah’s…I won’t be angry, I won’t blame you.” She said before I felt her lips on my forehead.

“I’ll be out in the hallway, go ahead and get changed.” She said standing to her feet and walked out of the room. I sighed and soon stood to my own feet and stripped myself on my clothes. I looked down in surprise when I noticed a ring dangling from a necklace. I lifted it up and examined it. I smiled, someone had spent time on deciding to get this made. I could feel the warming love coming from it. That name Tyki instantly came to mind and I knew from then I needed to get back to him. I would give this place a chance but only to aid me in reuniting with this person and possibly the people in my so far memories. Pulling on the new, now fitting clothes I ensure that the necklace stayed hidden. I didn’t want anyone to take it away from me. I walked out of the room and rolled my eyes when Lenalee squealed over at how cute I looked. After that she took me to the cafeteria where she ordered us both food and we soon sat at a table. As we were eating I finally noticed something and it caused me to yelp and drop my fork.

“My arm! It’s normal, but how!” I was in a panic again. I remembered that my left arm was always disfigured and hideous looking so how was it now normal?

“I’m not sure Allen, that isn’t something I can for you sadly.” She said and only took that knowledge and processed it to find out later.

“So he finally remembers his real name. Anything else?” I looked up to see Kanda he was standing there with arms crossed and looked annoyed.

“No nothing else just his name.” Lenalee said before I could and I immediately knew her silent order for me to keep my memories to myself. So my accusations were right about him being a bad person, but what had he done to me or did he do something to someone that I knew? I may or may not ever find out. I knew now at least to keep my eyes on this person closely.

“What a pain. Well hurry your meal and meet me out in the hallway brat!” He said and walked off. I felt a shiver run up my spine, he was smirking at me and I couldn’t help but be afraid to be left alone with him.

“Lenalee-Nee-Chan?” I asked feeling shakes beginning to run through me.

“Here these are directions to my room and the science division. If you need to hide from Kanda you go to these places.” Lenalee said handing me a slip of paper. I nodded my head and slipped it into one of the pockets of m pants. I made sure to take my time in eating dinner before leaving Lenalee and met up with Kanda. I looked back at Lenalee one last time knowing that I wasn’t going to see her again. I followed after Kanda at that moment.

When we entered his room I noticed how plain it was and how dark it was. I wasn’t comfortable here and I just wanted to turn and run from there and go back to Lenalee and beg to stay with her. I was a big boy though and I needed to be strong, I needed to be brave.

“I know Lenalee was lying about you only regaining your true name…Allen.” He said and I completely froze as I felt him step to directly behind me.

“All I know is that you’re a bad man!” I snapped unable to help as my voice cracked.

“I’m not a bad person Allen, all I want to do is protect you. You belong only to me whether or not your in adult or child form.” He said and I only got confused and I couldn’t move from the fear that I was feeling.

“ _ **Why couldn’t I have been the one you chose Moyashi?” He whispers and I whimper as he nips onto the lobe of my ear one of his hands descending from my stomach into the front of my pants. I wanted to scream but I found myself unable to.**_

“ _ **Please…don’t.” I cry as he continues to nip at my neck his other hand making sure to keep me pressed against him. I yelp when I feel his hand roughly grab onto me and slowly begin to move it up and down one of him his fingers pressed firmly on the tip. I feel myself about to scream out for help but I’m roughly pushed against the wall near us and his free hand pressed firmly against my mouth as his one hand releases me to be pulled out and begin removing the rest of my clothes.**_

What I just saw scared me and that memory I knew was something that I went through, I remembered feeling those touches. I remember the pain that soon followed after it and now with what this man was saying, he wasn’t afraid to do this to a child. I just wanted to run and run and never look back. But he already had a hold onto me and I now wouldn’t be able to move even if I tried.

“Leave me alone!” I begged and I heard the dark chuckle that came from him.

“I’m going to break you!” He hissed and I felt his hand pressed over mine before I could scream out. I was lifted and slammed onto the only bed in the room. I tried to fight him but because I was so small, I was unable to and he easily was able to time me down after removing the clothes Lenalee had given me. After I was tied down his hand had move momentarily from my mouth before stuffing some cloth in and then tying something around my mouth to hold it in place. I was already crying again knowing full well what was about to happen from the memory I had moments before this.

:::WARNING:::

“Don’t cry Moyashi, everything will be alright. I’ll make sure to take care of you. This will hurt since you’re so tiny, but it’ll be worth it. You’re always worth it Moyashi.” He whispered and I felt his hands running over me. I couldn’t explain what I was feeling and I wanted it to just stop. More tears spilled over when his lips pressed against my neck as his hands had left me. I focused on the ceiling above me hearing the ruffling of clothing and knew he was removing his own.

‘Someone help me!’ I begged in my mind not stopping the muffled sobs as they came. His hands soon returned and kept roaming I didn’t want to think about anything. I didn’t want to look, I didn’t want to know what he was doing! I felt him untie my ankles pushing my legs back and over his shoulders.

“This will hurt.” He whispered into my ear and I couldn’t stop the scream that tore from my throat. The pain was so unbearable. I felt him moving and it only worsened the pain. I sobbed and sobbed begging for it to end, begging for him to stop. He never stopped, it went on forever and I felt like dying right there. I screamed for Lenalee, I screamed for that Tyki person, I screamed for anyone to come and save me. The cloth in my mouth though kept my screams from being loud enough for anyone to hear. When it all stopped I felt relief in me. He untied me and removed the gag, he even redressed me before vanishing.

::End Warning:::

I jumped from the bed and was barely able to catch myself when my legs almost gave out under me. I heard the shower in his room running and I forced my legs to obey me. I slipped from the door and ran down the hallway making sure to keep out of sight. The sun had already set and so it was dark and the hallways were pretty much vacant. I had no idea where I was going especially when I came to a lift. The moment I stepped onto it, it began to lower. I curled into a ball afraid of what was going happen. I didn’t want to go through the same pain again. After it had stopped I saw a faint glow before warmth filled me and I was lifted up. I opened my eyes and saw a large woman glowing an eerie green.

“You’re safe now Allen. I will protect you. The precious heart.” She said and I felt my eye lids becoming heavy and I slowly drifted. I drifted once more into a memory.

“Together forever Tyki…together forever.” I cried the shacks from my knees running through my entire body.

“ _ **Yes, we’ll be together forever. And this ring will always connect us Allen, even when we’re not by one another’s side.” He said shifting me to sit up a bit as he clasped the necklace around my neck. After he placed each of his hands on my cheeks before leaning forward and lightly kissing my lips, I kissed him back my hands resting onto his chest lightly gripping onto his shirt.**_

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Kanda and that Komui person along with Lenalee. She looked angry. Kanda looked annoyed and that Komui person looked unsure on what to do. I was still being held by the glowing green woman and wandered why. I sensed that she was tense and wasn’t planning on giving me up for anything.

“Hevlaska please give us the boy. He is safe, I assure you!” Komui said stepping forward.

“Yes Hevlaska there is no one here that will hurt him.” Kanda said also stepping forward, I felt myself move backward and whimper and move backward.

“ _ **WHAT DID YOU DO KANDA?!**_ ” Lenalee screamed everyones gaze had turned on him.

“I did absolutely nothing to him you crazy woman! I have never done anything to Allen, now or in the past!” He snapped.

“You want me to choose you guys over the Noah Family who I barely remember, but you keep lying! Yes I have some of my memories, some are confusing but I know they are mine! This place holds nothing but pain and all I see is love from them!” I snapped grabbing onto the necklace I had.

“They are the ones lying to you Allen! We’re your friends and your true family.” Kanda snapped and I couldn’t help but feel angry.

“YOU’RE WRONG!” I screamed standing to my feet.

“Allen?” Lenalee asked, I clenched my fists as I glared down at the dark long haired man.

“The Noah Family is my only family! I want to go home! _**I WANT TO GO HOME!**_ ” I screamed and No one had time to react when I fell through Hevlaska’s hand.

“ALLEN!” Lenalee scream, I looked below me and was unable to scream as I saw a white portal appear. I only screamed when I went through it. When I landed it didn’t hurt and I saw the portal shut. I sat there confused.

“Next time warn us before you fall through Allen!” I looked up to see a dark grayish skinned man with long blonde hair and stitches on his mouth. I felt like I knew him but I couldn’t put my finger on what his name was.

“Please tell me who you are! I don’t remember anything but my name and a select few memories! Please help me!” I begged unsure as to why I hugged onto him, all I could do was cry.

“Jasdero what is going on? ALLEN?!” I heard a female scream but all I could do was cry hugging onto this person.

“He fell from the ceiling and said he doesn’t remember anything but his name. I think he opened up an Ark door Road!” The person named Jasdero explained and I felt his arms encircle around me.

“Please don’t let me go back to that place…please!” I begged feeling him standing up and keeping me in his arms.

“Oh my this is bad. Jasdero get him to Lord Millenniums office I will go get him. Do not let Tyki see you with him! Something has happened I can sense it all over him!” I heard this Road woman say before hearing her run off.

“Come on let’s get you all settled in now shall we?” Jasdero said and I only nodded my head and kept my face buried in his chest as he carried me.

“I mean man named Kanda hurt me. I don’t know what he did, but it hurt real bad. I have a feeling this has happened before. I was scared…I was so scared.” I began to ramble and Jasdero only shushed me running his hand along my hair.

“Everything will be alright Allen. He won’t be able to get you here.” He said and I heard a door open and close before I was laid down onto a couch. I hugged onto the pillow that was near me I couldn’t help as more tears came and I curled into a ball. Jasdero’s hand stayed on my arm rubbing up and down. I soon jumped up to sitting when the door flung open loudly and I saw a group of people run in. I recognized a woman and a man.

“Mama Lulu Bell...Papa Adam.” I whimpered and the woman had instantly gathered me up into her arms and I cried even more.

“Did he tell you anything Jasdero?” I heard Papa ask slowly calming down as I hugged onto the woman who held me.

“From what I could guess at what he said…Kanda raped Allen again.” He try to say quiet enough for me not to hear but I still did. So that’s what it’s called.

“He also mainly remembers his name, but from what I am gathering he has some of his memories.” Jasdero said and soon everything fell silent.

“I may be able to help that.” I looked and Saw Road walk up.

“Aunty Road.” I said and she only smiled.

“I only hope you gain your memories as well. I’m so sorry this happened to you after such a happy night.” She said and placed a finger onto my forehead. My vision went black and I dreamt of Tyki and finally realized who he was to me.

_ **Lord Millennium’s POV:** _

“Well this puts a damper in things.” I said pushing my hand through my hair, I was so angry I wanted to appear in that place this instant and kill that damned Samurai for what he did to Allen. And a child Allen at that! I watched as Allen shifted back to normal age, Lulu Bell changed him into his correct sized clothes before sitting on the floor running her hand through his now white again hair. We were so close to getting our Kokoro back yet so far away at the same time.

“Adam…I now have no more doubts. Allen really is Kokoro. Road told me while we were running here that Jasdero said he had opened up an Ark door. We found our boy, but now I fear too much has happened.” I listened to Lulu Bell and watched as silent tears fell from her eyes. I walked over and knelt beside her pulling her into my arms.

“Nothing is ever too late Lulu Bell. We will help him, he will get through this. Unfortunately now he will have to be confined to the Ark until either the threat is eliminated or until he is strong enough to fight on his own again or face that man.” I explained to her and she only nodded her head. I looked to Allen and watched as he now slept soundly.

‘I promise Kokoro..No…I promise Allen you will never be hurt like this ever again.’

 


	10. Chapter 10

I laid in the office like usual for the past three days starring up at the ceilings. I was a grown up and I was trying to figure how. The last I remember was that mean Kanda doing something horrible to me, running to that glowing Hevlaska lady before I managed to get here. Last I checked I was a kid during all of that, so how is it that here I am a grown up…well…a 16 year old. That Road lady explained to me that I had gotten a head injury from those people from the Black Order ambushing Tyki and I which resulted in acute amnesia. She then continued to explain to me that in hopes to protect me from Kanda she turned me into a kid, but sadly that still didn’t stop him. Road felt bad for it, but I told her it was okay and that Karma would soon bite him in the ass. The entire three days though I wasn’t allowed to see Tyki for some reason and I made it my vendetta to throw a fit since it was obvious we were lovers. That thought still didn’t sit well with me since I was still living in my mind of a 7 or 8 year old and love just sounded so icky to me. Beside that though every time I would look at the ring he gave me I couldn’t help but want to run to him.

“I’m going for a walk.” I suddenly stated giving Papa Adam no room for argument before getting out the door and shutting it behind me. I leaned against it hearing him sigh in frustration but he made no sounds that he was going to come after me. Everyone knew they couldn’t hold me against my will from looking for Tyki and wanting to talk to him. I knew he could answer some of my unanswered questions. Road had explained to me that they told him about my condition and that he was told to avoid me. Knowing that pissed me off and I only let out a sigh beginning my way down the hallway.

“Allen.” I stopped and looked up to see Cross standing there, he too was a vague memory of mine. Even this person named Mana was a blur.

“No I still don’t remember, but I can’t stay locked away in that office every day and all day trying to force myself to retain my lost memories. My best option is be around those I lost around those I forgot.” I immediately began to explain the answer to the question I knew he was silently asking me.

“You were advised not push yourself or rush things, but you being the baka Minarai that you are…I can’t blame you, it was never in your nature to just sit around.” He said a small gentle smirk on his face. I just stared at him flashes of my younger self with white hair being thrown into fights with Akuma nearly dying at times. I felt myself wince and lower my head into my now raised hand.

“Idiot what did I just say! You’re only going to hurt yourself forcing yourself!” He snapped and I felt hands on my shoulders.

“I can’t help it! When I look to certain people at certain times during certain emotions the flashes just come!” I whimpered lowering myself to my knees as my head hurt more and other flashes came.

“ _ **So you want me to attack you?” He asks and I nod my head.**_

“ _ **Like I am your enemy no mercy and I also want you to use Grave of Maria to disorient me and subdue me…in any way possible.” I explain my hands were loosely at my sides.**_

“ _ **I don’t know why you’re asking me but so be it. I will not be held responsible for any damage left on you.” He snaps and I find a smirk dancing on my face.**_

“Shi…shou…” I managed to choke out.

“Stop pushing yourself so hard Allen. You have all the time in the world just stop!” Cross snapped shaking me a bit.

“Cross he said he couldn’t help it.” I heard Devits voice snap as two sets of feet walked up.

“Yea Cross, if he said the flashes suddenly come on then that’s the reason he isn’t pushing himself.” Jasdero said next.

“ _ **Hey Allen, most of us in the ark have lived pretty harsh lives, actually everyone in the ark has lived harsh lives. You, the worst of them and you’re still living it. Keep this in mind being here weird things are bound to happen. This place will answer the questions that have been rendered unanswered your whole life.” Devit began looking right at me.**_

“ _ **He’s right Allen, so keep in mind on whether or not you’re ready for the answers. You might or might not like them. So let’s go down and meet up with Tyki before he throws everyone into another heart attack!” Jasdero laughed and I couldn’t help but laugh with him as the two of them each grabbed one of my hands lifting me to my feet and we headed inside.**_

“The Ark…the Ark wants me to remember that’s why I’m always having flashes near everyone! Is that why Papa Adam keeps me locked up because he knows this is happening?” I ask lifting my head up a bit to stare at Cross. His eyes were full of so much worry, it only made me feel worst.

“Well looks like he remembers what we told him the day of the incident and with his odd dreams.” Devit said walking over and gently grabbed me by each of my upper arms helping me stand to my feet.

“Well maybe the Ark knows that he needs his memories. It knows everything and will always show one of us something if it knows it may help in our situation.” Jasdero said after smacking Devit in the back of the head for who knows what reason causing a fight between the two of them.

“Now, now you two settle down!” Cross groaned in annoyance stepping forward to try and break the both of them up only to get involved himself in the fight. I rolled my eyes and walked off, you would think that since Cross was an adult he’d be more mature, nope he was far from it. I found myself at I guess my favorite spot in the Ark which was the highest point. It looked over everything. I leaned against the pole that came out of the cone shaped roof. There was a gentle breeze in here and it blew against my face. I close my eyes seeing a long lost memory of my mother and I.

“ _ **Mama, why don’t your smiles ever reach your eyes?” I ask sitting on the counter watching her cook dinner.**_

“ _ **Kokoro, why do you always ask such strange questions?” She asks.**_

“ _ **Are they really that strange? I mean you smile but your eyes always hold sadness and I just want to know why! It’s the same with papa. Has something bad happened?” I ask once more. Mama sets the stirring spoon onto the counter before coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me. Her blond hair wasn’t in her loose pony tail today.**_

“ _ **Kokoro just always know that no matter what happens…Papa and I will always love you. There may come a day when you can’t be with us for your own safety.” She said squeezing me slightly before going back to cooking. I just sat there watching her for a moment before turning my head and staring out the window blankly.**_

“ _ **Lulu Bell…Our son is starring out the window strangely again. What did you day to him?”**_

I opened my eyes feeling the slow tears tumble down my cheeks. It felt like a fist collided into my chest knocking the breath from my lungs. I forced myself from starting to rock back and forth as I dug my fingers into my hair. Left and right images flooded my head, left and right I heard voices from my past and from my present. I could feel the wind beginning to pick up around me, almost like it was beginning to spiral around me, but that was probably because I couldn’t breathe. My left hand grabbed onto my shirt in the spot directly over my heart as it began to pound.

“ _ **It’s time we need to take him somewhere safe. To London, he should be fine there.” The man named Adam said hugging the boy placing his hand over his eyes.**_

“ _No, don’t send me away!” I recognized the child like voice._

“ _ **Mama?! Papa?!” Kokoro began to panic.**_

“ _Why?” I heard my very young child like voice ask_

“ _ **Shh everything will be okay. Maybe one day we’ll be able to see one another.” The woman said kissing the boys forehead.**_

“ _No it won’t! I’m only going to be in more danger!” My child side cried hysterically grabbing onto his red hair._

“ _ **Mama! Mama!!!” The boy’s vision was consumed and he saw as memories were slowly disappearing.**_

“ _LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU DON’T LEAVE ME!” The child screamed and I suddenly felt pain running through me. My eyes were snapped open and I saw I was floating above the pole surrounded in that green glow._

“ **MAMA!!!!!”**

“ _Why….why won’t you hear me!” He sounded numb._

“ _ **It was just a dream, only a dream Allen.”**_

“ _No it wasn’t Tyki! It never is just a dream! You know nothing!” The child screamed his eyes beginning to turn to hate. I began to panic. I pressed my free hand to my forehead trying to escape whatever I was in. I could hear people yelling for me. I couldn’t pull away._

“ _ **Allen, I want us to be forever. I want you and me to stay together forever. I pray Roads’ theory of you possibly becoming a Noah is true. I would be so happy.”**_

“ _LIAR! YOU’RE LYING JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!” I felt the tears falling faster from what my younger self was screaming._

“ _ **You know I will always keep him safe.”**_

“ _WHERE WERE YOU WHEN KANDA RAPED ME BOTH TIMES!” He screamed and I began shaking my head violently beginning to say back in my mind for him to stop. My words went on deaf ears._

“ _ **Yes, we’ll be together forever. And this ring will always connect us Allen, even when we’re not by one another’s side.”**_

“ _HOW DOES A PIECE OF METAL CONNECT ANYONE!” He shouted and I felt my heart beginning to shatter wandering if these were my inner thoughts. I knew this couldn’t be it, that ring helped me open that Ark Door. I began to try harder to shout for him to stop. I could feel that wind around me pick up in speed._

“ _YOU GOT HURT AND LEFT ME ALONE! I HA…”_

“STOP IT!!!!!” I finally screamed out feeling a rush come from me suddenly as the wind abruptly stopped and I was falling from the sky. I was no longer near the roof that I had been sitting on.

“ALLEN!!!” I feel arms wrap around me before this person and I are crashing through a roof to another building. My hands immediately darted up to my head and tangled into my hair.

“Your wrong! They love us very much! They protect us the best they can! Stop this stop…stop being angry please!” I cried even though it was to the small boy in my head. I knew he was me. I clamped my eyes shut and let the darkness over take me when I felt the pull. I slumped back into the chest of the person who had caught me. I stood on a black pool of water wearing white Arabian like pants and a white plain shirt. White ribbons swirled gently out of the water and I began to hear sobbing. I followed the sobbing until I came up to the boy who was so angry and so sad.

“You forgot…you forgot who you were! So how can you know anything?!” The boy shouted staring at me with such hate filled eyes. My eyes softened as I knelt down onto my knees and smiled sadly at him.

“It’s because I forgot that I know. I know the pain of losing those precious to you. I know the pain of always wandering why my parents never wanted me. But you know, it’s not because they hated us like the circus always made us believe.” I said and watched as Red slowly began to calm down.

“Then if it wasn’t because they hated us…then why? Why did they abandon us?!” He cried, I could only let out a heavy breath as I looked at my reflection in the black pool of water.

“They didn’t abandon us. They left us in hopes that we’d forever stay safe in a life of no danger. They had no clue that we’d go through the things that we did. They didn’t know that suppressing our memories would put us into even more danger. Mama Lulu Bell and Papa Adam love us very much and they would really love to have another chance.” I explain looking up at Red as I did.

“I want another chance at having a normal life and make up for the one I never got to have. You’d be able to have that chance to. You just have to trust me.” I said holding my arms open to him. The eerie green glow no long frightened me; the black pool was completely lit by the light when the last word finally slipped past my lips.

“Asking me to trust you is like you’re saying you never trusted yourself.” Red said standing there with his head tilted and a blank look in his eyes.

“You’re right, after the first time Kanda hurt us…I stopped trusting myself. You know though, Tyki loves us and because of that love he has shown me that not everyone is evil like Kanda.” I said and a smile finally appeared onto Reds face.

“Then I shall finally become your original Innocence so that you can finally be able to defend yourself.” He said running at me and wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug. My arms enclosed around him in hug as well and slowly he vanished and the glowing green pool of water engulfed me. I felt a sense of peace enter me as I floated in the water and it soon spiraled around me before rushing at me and hitting me in the chest until it vanished within me as well. It never once hurt all I could feel was a warm feeling that relaxed me.

I was going to be okay.

_ **Tyki’s POV:** _

I wasn’t allowed to move by Lord Millennium’s word as I sat her in the somewhat demolished room with a green glowing Allen laying on me. We had no idea what was happening when we saw him floating in the air a whirlwind spinning around him and him glowing like that. The moment though when he began to fall, I didn’t care about myself! I jumped from the balcony we were all on and caught him even though we still crashed into a room. Road was pacing back and forth in the room crying in hysterics because she wasn’t able to get into Allens mind to see what was going on. All we knew was that he was in some sort of battle with himself.

“Ty…ki?” My eyes widen and I looked down to see Allen smiling up at me. He was not glowing anymore and his eyes no longer held that confusion. He was back, or at least I prayed that he was.

“Allen?!” I practically shrieked allowing him to shift on me so he was leaning his head back but looking straight at me. I pushed my fingers into his hair hoping he wouldn’t flinch like that morning after he had gotten back, but he didn’t flinch.

“I’m going to be okay. I’m home.” He said and I couldn’t help the tears that fell from my eyes as I chocked back my own sob before pulling him into my arms. I felt another pair of arms wrap around us and I knew it was Road. She had been just as worried as I had been lately.

“Adam how is he?!” I heard Lulu Bells’ panicked voice, she had finally returned from getting the medical kit.

“He’s awake, and he’s okay.” I heard the Earl answer. After a few moments Allen forced himself from our holds sitting back on his knees looking up at Lulu Bell and Adam.

“Allen…what happened? Are you okay?” Lulu Bell asked she was still crying but she was smiling at seeing Allen awake and safe, for once her smile had reached her eyes. I could tell she was still trying to hold onto her persona that Allen was no longer Kokoro and would probably never remember her. But what happened next rendered us all silent in shock.

“Your smile….it finally reached your eyes.” He said and we watched as Lulu Bells eyes widened in shock as well as the Earls’ own eyes. She stepped towards Allen, we all knew she was unsure on what to say.

“Ko…Kokoro?” She asked in a hopeful voice.

“Yea…I’m finally home mama.” He smiled and I couldn’t help my own smile when Lulu Bell clutched onto Allen with a death grip happy sobs coming from her as she held onto him. The Earl soon joined them also hugging onto Allen his smile also finally reaching his eyes.

“Tyki…this changes everything. Not only is he an accommodator but he is also a Noah, which Noah I’m not sure but still he is one of us.” Road said and I smiled shacking my head.

“He is neither an accommodator nor a Noah.” I said leaning back against the wall behind me pulling my pack of cigarettes out lighting it as I took a drag from it.

“What do you mean Tyki?” She asked sitting next to me also sitting back against the wall watching the family finally reunite with one another.

“He is the Heart, more precious than any one Exorcist or any one Noah. He is the key to changing this very world. And he says he’s the lucky one to have me. No…I’m lucky to have him in my life.” I said and just continued to smile.

 


	11. Chapter 11

I was so happy for no apparent reason actually, well there was a reason. A month has passed since my identity crisis and I was finally back to my complete normal self. It was Road's birthday and here I was trying to be as quiet as possible to make her breakfast. It was way before dawn and I still don't know how I had managed to slip out of Tyki's grasp by using only a pillow. It's an old trick, but still he is a very light sleeper now, because I am always trying to sneak out! Well, other than that Road and the other Noah family members will be waking up soon at sunrise to start preparing for the day. At the moment it was 2am so I still had quite a few hours to get this meal made for my favorite person in the whole world! There was only one problem though and that was, I loved food and all but…I had no idea how to cook. I knew I was going to need to learn one day so I guess this could be my crash course! Sneaking into the kitchen quietly I flipped the light switch on and if they could my eyes would be sparkling with excitement as I ran about the room gathering everything I would need to make breakfast.

I began to mix the ingredients for pancakes in the mixing bowl following the recipe in the cook book. I was lost within my own little world thinking about things that transpired a month ago. How fast it went from being a lost little orphan boy to a boy with a family. I was allowed to keep my name Allen since it would be easy since everyone and their mother called me that, even the Earl and Lulu Bell thought it'd just be easier. I turned to the stove where you were supposed to cook the pancakes on and just stared at it. Now how do you turn this on, I wandered to myself. Shrugging I pulled out a flat pan out and using a butter stick to lather the bottom of the pan before putting the batter on the pan in little round circles. After I was complete with that I went over and set the oven to 400 degrees before leaning back and waiting for it to heat up.

"Maybe I could stick the pot of coffee in with it and it will keep it heated up." I muttered to myself yawning and stretching a bit as the oven dinged signaling that it was heated up. Grabbing another pan I set the coffee pot onto it before sticking the pan of pancakes on the middle rack and the pot of coffee on the bottom rack. After closing the oven door I headed out and sat at the dining room table at my chair near the head of the table messing around with the Earls chess board playing a one sided game. I looked up to the clock on the wall and noticed that the Earl would be waking up here soon, I decided to take a nap until my timer would go off. The nap didn't last long. The first thing was the smell of something burning before the loud resounding boom that sent me jumping four feet into the air. Something from the kitchen cam flying out and crashed into the wall across from me; I gulped seeing that the oven had been meters from hitting me. Not even moments later everyone ran in, Mama Lulu Bell was first over to me examining me completely to make sure I was unharmed.

"You tried to cook didn't you?" Cross asked and I found myself looking to the floor and I hid the wince that I wanted to let out when I heard him sigh heavily.

"I just wanted to do something for Road since it's her birthday. I thought I could accomplish it." I said rubbing my arm trying not to feel horrible. I scrunched up my nose when my Shishou ruffled my hair.

"Come on you deranged twins we have clean up duty while Road and Allen go out to go get breakfast from town." Cross said grabbing Jasdero and Devit and dragged them into the probably now destroyed kitchen.

"Come on Allen." Road smiled hugging onto my arm and dragged me off, not before Tyki and I shared a quick kiss before I was ultimately dragged off.

"You know Allen you didn't have to do anything for me. A happy birthday would have brought a smile to my face." She said as we walked through one of her doors.

"I know but you and everyone has done so much for me and I just want to do something for everyone. Mostly for you, you've been helping me since before that horrible night." I said looking up at the sky seeing that the sun was beginning to come up.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. Still next time ask Tyki for help, he is a great cook….Not that he'd ever admit that or tell you. He's as self-conscious about things as you are. Ask him to cook for you one day, you'll regret it if you never do." Road smiled the two of us jogging across the street leaning our elbows onto the railing of the bridge watching the sun slowly rise into the air.

"So how much of your past do you remember, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Road was first to break the silence, the inevitable question I knew everyone was dying to ask me.

"I know my real name is Kokoro. I was born into a family of Noahs' and not only that I was born with innocence in my heart then later on when I was three the innocence in my arm had appeared. It was then that the villagers from the town 2 miles from our forest home began calling our family Witches and would always try to hurt Mama or me. They never tried to hurt Papa, because he was a powerful man. They learned that quickly after they were caught hurting Mama." I explained like I was reading from a book. It had happened so long ago and I hadn't had these memories for so long that they no longer bothered me.

"But why did they continue to harm you?" Road asked leaning her head against my shoulder and I could only sigh.

"That place was first of where I was continuously called the demon child sent from the devil himself. It was the curse bestowed upon my mother for doing witchcraft. We all know that, that accusation is full of horse shit." I hissed out taking deep breaths to keep my anger in check.

"I never told Mama and Papa, and to this day I don't believe they know. The villagers were always careful never to really leave extensive marks that would suggest foul play and well…I just kept my mouth shut about it. Then the day the villagers set our house on fire with me inside, after Papa saved me I guess he chose at that moment it was best I was sent away for my protection. I don't believe anyone ever suspected I'd be in more danger than what was anticipated." I finished intertwining my fingers together feeling that sad smile grace my lips. I slid my eyes closed when Road wrapped her arms protectively around me.

"Have you told Tyki?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I tell him everything Road, I keep no secrets from him." I added and I heard her sigh as she released her hold and stepped back.

"Confide in your parents, especially since it's been since you were 8 when you last saw them. Lord Millennie is the one most worried about you. Lulu Bell worries for you to but, she knows you have Tyki there for you all the time now. I just think you should talk to them about these things so you can start a bond that was never fully formed." Road explained giving me one of her small smiles, her head tilting to the left.

"Yea...I think I will." I smiled back before stepping towards her the both of us linking hands and heading down the street towards where the cafe was so we could get everyone breakfast. I stood waiting outside as Road ordered the food for everyone. I thought back to what she had told me, talk to Adam and Lulu Bell, I love the both of them but for some reason I felt afraid to speak to them. It has been so long since the three of us had seen one another. I guess in a sense I was afraid to bring up anything that had happened in the past, unsure of what they would think for me asking. I stood here my back leaned against the wall staring at my feet in deep thought.

"Allen?" I jumped at the voice and spun to my left seeing Lenalee standing there with a sad look upon her face and her hands linked behind her back. I slowly began to get ready to run or even fight if I had to.

"Please...don't run! I'm here alone for the time being, I saw you and Road walking down the road and I split off from Miranda and Krory. They'll be meeting me back at our hotel." She hurriedly said stepping back away from me raising her hands up trying to prove that she was in no way a threat to me.

"What do you want? If it's to convince me to return I won't do it!" I snapped and I watched as she winced from the tone of voice I had used. "I'm sorry Lenalee I didn't mean for it to come out so..."

"No you have a right to be angry with us to hate us. I just want to know the truth. I want to know what Kanda did to you the night you were revealed to be a traitor." She asked dropping her arms to next to her sides. I looked away from her and stared into the cafe where Road was giving me a quizzical look before sighing and giving Lenalee a sad smile.

"Lenalee...You may not believe me, but the night that I went to Tyki was the night Kanda had raped me from not choosing him." I smiled sadly looking down at my feet again crossing my left arm across my stomach and grabbing onto my right arm.

"Allen, I'm so...I'm so sorry!" She said her hands darting up to her mouth as I watched her eyes begin to tremble and shack as I knew tears were threatening to fall.

"Don't be Lenalee...you didn't know. No one knew and Kanda will just deny everything!" I said trying to keep me anger in check, trying to keep my emotions all together in check because if I didn't then Tyki would sense it and come to me to see why.

"The sad part Allen is that everyone would believe him over you despite everything you have done for us. I want you to know that Lavi and I are on your side, I'm going to be transferring to the Asian branch soon and working under Bak. My brother surprisingly approved, but it's because he knows I can no longer fully trust everything that is going on around at the Black Order. I want you to remember that if you ever need help hiding, call on me. You and Tyki both and this is from Bak and I both." Lenalee explained walking completely over to me before wrapping her arms around me. I felt my eyes widening before they softened and slid closed and I slid my arms around her as well.

"You will always be my best friend Lenalee, never forget that. If you ever need me or if you need help from the Noah's just call out for me in your mind and I'll be there for you. Tell that to everyone who is still on my side." I smiled as we stepped away from one another.

"I'll tell them, I wish for Tyki and you to forever have love and happiness in your lives." She said one last time before turning and jumping off using her Black Boots Innocense.

"Well her words were comforting for sure." Road said walking out holding up a bag of food to me which I took so she wasn't carrying everything.

"I agree...I always knew she was one of the many pure hearted ones." I said and the two of us headed back to the Ark door where we entered hearing yelling from the dinning area.

"Really? This early in the morning?" I muttered as we walked into the room to see Cross and the two Noah twins arguing.

"Don't ask, they've been annoying since the two of you left!" Sherryl said taking one of the bags from me before walking with Road and began taking things out setting them out. I stood there with a smile on my face shacking my head as I watched the three begin to wrestle in the back corner of the dinning room. Letting my sigh out I walked over to the three.

" _ Hey _ ! If you three idiots haven't noticed but Road and I are back with food so could you three pause for a bit so we can have a nice family meal without any drama?!" I asked standing there with my hands on my hips still smiling.

"What's got you smiling Allen?" Jasdero asked with an arched eye brow which caused Devit to arch his eyebrow to. Cross just starred at me expectantly.

"Well I just found out I still have friends who support me and my decision in the Black Order. Also that if anything were to happen Tyki and I can call on Lenalee for help." I said matter of factly before turning around to walk to my seat only to crash into a hard chest and arms snake around me. I instantly knew who it was.

"Tyki! You're squashing my nose!" I whined my voice sounding weird.

"Who cares I want to hug you!" He chuckled and I only laughed with him as I wrapped my own arms around him, turning my head so I could breath.

"I'm glad that your mind is beginning to find peace again Allen." He whispered and I looked up at him.

"It's because I have you and my whole family by my side. Also after breakfast go ahead without me to our room I wanna stay and talk with Mama Lulu Bell and Papa Adam." I said and he only smiled before leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Do what you have to do Allen. Family comes first." He said before leading me over to our chairs where our food was.

"So I hear you had a run in with an old friend of yours." Adam said once he had sat down Lulu Bell on his other side.

"Yea, I was scared at first that there would be a fight, but a lot of people hate Kanda for what happened. I'm just glad I have friends and I'm also glad I know I can look to people if I ever need a place to hide." I explained taking a bite of the fruit salad I had Road order for me. Tyki was eating a chive and tomato egg white omelet.

"Hey Tyki, does egg whites taste any different from egg yellow?" I asked after I was half way through my large bowl of fruit, which was large enough to feed everyone in the room plus more.

"Sort of, but all in all it tastes like egg. Don't know how else to explain it to you really." He explained after giving it some thought, Jasdero and Devit let out a snort and I could only narrow my eyes at them.

"What kind of question was that Allen?!" They both laughed and I only puffed out my cheeks.

"What?! I was curious, you can't blame anyone from being curious about something so harmless." I sort of snapped and they only laughed more. I rolled my eyes and tried to dismiss their antics and go back to eating my breakfast normally. I caught Road looking to me and she looked away when she noticed I saw her. I found myself only able to pick at my food after a while, everyone was already back to conversing with one another. It seemed as if I was the only one really affected. I felt a hand lightly rest onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Lulu Bell standing there.

"Come on, seems like you and I are both done with eating out meals." She smiled and I smiled back before standing from my chair and following her out of the dining room and to her room.

"Don't pay Jasdero and Devit and mind Allen, they're only teasing you and you know it." She said after sitting onto her bed. She patted to the spot in front of her motioning for me to sit across from her, which I did.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind Allen. Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you wish to ask Adam or I?" She asked sitting with her legs crossed and her hands lightly rested in her lap.

"There are lots of things I want to talk about and to ask...but...but I don't know where to begin mom." I said also sitting with my legs crossed with my hands in my lap as well. So many things were rushing through my head once more and I could feel Red becoming restless...becoming anxious.

"Allen, never be afraid to talk to us. We know there are a lot of hateful questions in your mind and we have mentally prepared ourselves for a long time for them. All you need to do is ask." She answered and I felt my anxiety diminish a bit now.

"I know papa and you suppressed my memories in hopes to protect me. But why give me up? Why didn't you guys just take me with you? Do the Noah's really hate innocence that much?" I asked feeling tears stinging at my eyes as I felt the first droplets fall from them. I watched Lulu Bell sit up onto her knees before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Your father and I were new at raising children and we thought that giving you up was for the best. If either of us had known of the danger you would have been in, we would never have given you up Allen. Mark my words...that was the hardest thing I had ever down and the saddest morning of my life. I never wanted to let you go, because my parents had done the same to me. I wanted to keep you...I wanted to raise you...and so did Adam. He loves you very much Allen...we all love you very much." I couldn't help but let the tears begin to flow more after her words hit me. I felt even Red become very emotional as I wrapped my arms around Lulu Bell clutching onto her.

"For so long I wanted to understand but no one could ever give me any kind of explanation. I even went back to the orphanage I had been left at and still nothing! I wanted so much to find you and papa, but never did. I truly thought I was abandoned and unwanted." I cried I felt another hand on my back beginning to rub up and down it. I knew it was Adam immediately, the gesture was so warm and comforting.

"What your mother says is the truth. We all love you very much and want nothing but to protect you. And I believe that's what makes you the heart, you're so loving and understanding and all we wish to do is to protect your warmth, your light. Anything or anyone who threatens that light shall perish in the most painful way. This I swear to you Allen." Adam said sitting on the edge of the bed as my mother sat back and I saw that both of us had been crying.

"I'm the luckiest boy alive to have parents like you." I smiled and they smiled back.

"Yes you are lucky, but we are the most lucky ones to have the chance to have you back and to get a second chance at taking care of you." Adam explained setting his hand to on top of my head and ruffling my hair.

"And like Tyki and Road tell you, never be afraid to come to us. We are always here to listen, no matter how dumb or trivial it may be." He said and I only nodded my head. The three of us sat there for the majority of the day talking about everything in our lives that we had missed. Once more I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders as I left the room. The sun was beginning to set and today everyone was on their own for dinner today.

* * *

Walking back into Tyki's room I noticed that the door to the bathroom was slightly open and steam was coming from it. Smiling to myself I tiptoed over and peered into the room to see he had just turned the water on, Tyki was still dressed.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway you know Allen." He said in that silky voice of his and I couldn't help the shudder that ran up my spine, after I slipped into the room and shut the door, making sure it was also locked just in case Jasdero and Devit decided to make their annoying presence once more. Walking over to Tyki I felt his hands slightly slip under my shirt and glide along the skin of my waist until his arms were loosely wrapped around me.

"I can't hold back anymore Allen." He whispered leaning forward and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Then don't, because I don't think I can either Tyki." I breathed out my hands slowly running up his clothed chest until they loosely linked behind his neck, our lips met in a heated kissing. Lips parting, and our tongues battling for dominance, which he won in. Our breathing so heavy you would have thought we just ran a marathon. Tyki raised his left hand until gently rested onto my right cheek while his right hands fingertips glided down the left side of my jaw, down my neck and began down my chest but stopped at the rose ring. His fingertips lightly touched and I felt both of our bodies twitch from the electricity that coursed from it, signaling the bond each of us shared.

"Together forever..." Her whispered as his right arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him his left hand maneuvering my face to look more up at him. Our lips still hovered only inches away and I felt the breath of his words dance over me.

"Yes...together forever Tyki." I breathed out and our lips were upon each others once more. I don't remember our feet moving until I felt gentle hot water cascading around us soaking our clothes as I was pressed against the shower wall. Both his hands now upon my cheeks as he deepened the kiss even more. I tangled my fingers into his dark wavy hair feeling him press more against me running his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips just enough for him to slip inside and I let out a tiny moan in pleasure feeling my knees becoming week. Tyki's hands instantly left my cheeks and lowered to behind my knees lifting me off of the floor making my legs wrap around him. He then slipped his hands under my black cotton shirt before slowly lifting it up over my head as I fumbled with the buttons of his white shirt both of us discarding the shirts somewhere along the shower floor.

"Oh god Tyki I want you so bad." I moaned out as his mouth attacked my neck and he began to fumble with the buttons of my pants allowing my legs to slowly drop back to the floor. My own hands fumbled with the buttons of his pants as well my mind in a haze that I couldn't fully concentrate. Tyki captured my lips with his own as I felt my pants and boxers fall down my legs and his hands guided my own with removing the rest of of his clothes..

"Moan my name again Allen." He whispered in my ear his hand running ever so slightly over my hardening length and I let out a small gasp.

"Tyki...please..." I begged throwing my head back when his mouth kissed the skin between my neck and shoulder his tongue swirling around in circles along the skin. Then he began to kiss down my chest leaving small nips along the way. I leaned my head back against the shower wall my eyes half lidded as I starred blurrily up at the ceiling. I let out a gasped moan when his mouth suddenly took me completely in and he ran his tongue up the entire shaft.

"Oh...god Tyki!" I moaned out biting my lip as he ran his tongue back down the shaft of my full length. I felt his lips begin to move up and down my length as he also began to suck his tongue swirling around me. I slowly began to feel a building pressure as he continued to bob his head up. Suddenly he just stopped and was instantly back at kissing and sucking on my neck has hand lifting me off of the ground making my legs wrap around his waist.

"Tyki please...please take me." I begged and he froze before gently kissing my lips.

"It will hurt a little." He whispered his hands resting on each of my butt cheeks.

"I know it will, but I also know that this isn't going to be like the other times. I want this and I know you're not going to hurt me like that damned person." I whisper back cupping each of his cheeks before leaning forward and kissing. I felt myself twitch when one of his fingers slipped inside of me moving it slowly in and out of me a few times before adding a second finger and making scissoring motions spreading me some then finally adding a third finger causing me to moan more as he spread me even further.

"I love you Allen." He whispered into my ear as he fingers pulled out of me and he slowly pushed himself inside of me. I threw my head back and let out a pleasured scream my hands grabbing onto his shoulders. He began to slowly move in and out of me and I let out moans each time he thrusted back into me. Tyki's mouth was once again latched onto my neck sucking on the skin. I felt my hips trying to move with his thrusts but with me propped up against the wall it was hard.

"I never want to loose you Allen. I want you to be forever by my side." He panted his forehead now resting against my own. I could only smiled wrapping my arms around his neck before maneuvering my lips to his lightly kissing him. He kissed me back and we stayed that way as he thrusted into me one of his hands sliding down my chest to my hardened length and began to pump it.

"Oh god Tyki please!" I begged after pulling away from the kiss, he only kissed me harder this time. My eyes widened and I let out another pleasured scream when the hand on my hardened length phased through my skin sending even more waves of pleasure through me, his thrusts speeding up.

"Scream my name Allen, for me." He whispered by my ear his teeth gently taking the skin of my ear lobe between them as he teased me. My head was thrown back and I could feel both him and my self building up, Tyki coming to the final thrusts.

"TYKI!" I screamed out I felt myself come and he come inside of me. Tyki kissed my cheek before lightly kissing me on the lips pulling me from the wall and walking directly to under the water.

Once I was able to stand Tyki set me on the floor the both of us washing each other as we had a soap fight in the shower. We soon climbed out and Tyki wrapped a large fluffy white towel around me completely he himself already having one wrapped around his waist. He stood there behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." He said lifting me up bridal style into his arms carrying me into the main part of our room.

"I think I have a feeling Tyki, you and I have been waiting for as long as the other." I teased leaning forward kissing the tip of his nose as my arms wrapped around his neck and he laid us both onto the bed.

"From this day forward we will fight for one another side by side. Starting tomorrow Cross and the rest of us will begin your training. I will ensure that if ever comes a time and we're separated you'll be able to hold your own." He said and I smiled before snuggling into him. That night the both of us fell asleep without dinner, but neither of us was hungry and that suited me fine. I was just happy that I was beginning to have a normal life.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so it was the next morning and I was laying here in the arms of my handsome fiance Tyki Mikk glaring daggers at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 5:45 in the morning and I could only groan wanting nothing but to fall back to sleep and get the last fifteen minutes of my peaceful rest in. Stretching my legs out I heard my knees pop and I turn over and snuggled my face into his warm bare chest. His silent snores indicated he was still in a very deep sleep and dreaming. It made me wander on what he was dreaming about. I could only smile leaving soft kisses on his skin; my world though froze when I heard the quick patters of footsteps coming quickly towards our room and I couldn't help the groan that came from my mouth silently praying it wasn't who I thought it was. Once more my world freezes when the footsteps stop at our door and I sit up and begin looking for the sheet. I dive off the bed to the floor snatching the sheet right as the two idiots burst through the door as I'm trying standing to my feet to dart back onto the bed. So much for trying to cover Tyki and myself up...so here I was standing with the sheet the only thing keeping me decent and I swear my face was heating up and becoming red.

 

“Allen....?” They began to say but the three of us look to Tyki when he sits up and a dark purple aura like flame begins emitting off of him and a ton of those Teases of his begin to appear.

 

“Tyki....?” I ask hesitantly and before my mind fully registers Jasdero and Devit are running out of the room screaming with the flesh eating butterfly's hot on their tails. Next thing I know a pair of strong arms wrap around me and begins to pull me into the bathroom. I slightly giggle when my back is pressed against the closed door and his lips are upon mine and the sheet falls from my hands as the both of us are standing there naked as the night before. I lift my arms up and wrap them around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist and I am pulled into him.

 

“I just had you for the first time last night but it feels as if I will never get my fill of you Allen.” He breathed out heavily and I smiled nuzzling my nose into his neck taking in his scent.

 

“We have forever to do that Tyki. I know I will never get my fill of you either, but that is what makes us a match made for heaven.” I whispered allowing him to lift me up and carry me over to the shower. I could feel myself already getting excited at the thought of what was about to occur when there was a sudden bang on the bathroom door and we both froze in our spot as Road burst through the doorway hands on her hips. It was obvious she was not in the least bothered by our nakedness nor our closeness with one another.

 

“TYKI MIKK! You will get showered and dressed within the next 10 minutes and go apologize to Jasdevi for trying to kill them! It's not their fault you decided to take Allen completely last night! Next time make sure to lock your damn door!” She hissed before turning on her heal and leaving slamming the door behind her. I could only gulp at how scary she was.

 

“Well we could always do a quickie.” Tyki smirked letting my legs slide from his arms to the floor his hands cupping each of my cheeks and kissing me. My hands lifted up and tangled into his messy black hair as I leaned my body into his trying to taste as much of him as possible.

 

“NO QUICKIE!” We both froze and broke apart to stare at the door to see Road with her head poked in glaring at the both of us. I felt my face become hot before turning it and hiding it in the crook of Tyki's neck.

 

“Oh fine, just get lost Road!” Tyki hissed standing up straight and hugging me close to him. Turning my head I noticed Road narrow her eyes a bit more before pulling her head back and shutting the door. The moment she had I dashed for the door and flipped the lock. Not long after I watched as the door handle jiggle and soon after a frustrated yell come from the other side. How did I know she just wanted to watch us. Rolling my eyes I turned to see Tyki had walked over to me and take my hand into his own pulling me into his chest.

 

“Now where was I?” He smirked lifting me into his arms again and walking towards the now running shower I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The water danced around us as our lips meshed perfectly together with one another.

 

“You're all I need and all I want Allen Walker.” He said lifting me up till my face was above his, my legs were still wrapped around his waist and my arms loosely around his neck.

 

“Same for me to you Tyki. There is no one out there for me but you.” I replied combing my fingers through his hair. We didn't do anything after that except for wash the other. Road every once and a while would bang on the door demanding to be let in, and that just ruined the moment all together.

 

“Road must you always be a pain!” Tyki had snapped once he opened the door both of us wrapped in towels, she only puffed out her cheeks before looking up at us with a large smile. I could only roll my eyes as I watched her get pushed out of the room just so we could dress in peace. I glanced at the clock and noticed I was already late for my first day of training with Cross and I could honestly care less. This was going to be a very painful experience since I have no clue what all I can do now.

 

“You're spacing out again my love.” Tyki whispered into my ear pulling me into his chest once more that day.

 

“I know, it's nothing bad though. Just dreading my first day of training that's all.” I giggle turning in his arms beginning to play with a strand of his hair.

 

“I still worry though. You get into your moments and I know there is not much I can do to help you.” He says and I just puff a breath of air out of my nose in disapproval.

 

“That's all I need you to do though Tyki! I don't expect anyone to be able to fix my life completely. All I need is you here, beside me and that is enough to make me happy.” I explain leaning forward and left a quick kiss onto his forehead right on one of his stigmata's.

 

“You're really an amazing person you know that right Allen.” He said and I only smiled leaning forward again and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me close into him.

 

“Thank you for everything Tyki, I am truly a lucky person to have you.” I whisper feeling my emotions spiking again. Tyki hugged onto me tighter as if feeling my emotions.

 

“You're wrong Allen....It is I who is lucky to have you.” He said before leaning back and kissing me again before we were forced to part and get dressed because the next person who pounded on our door was Cross. Guess I was more than just a little late now. I was slipping on the tight blue muscle shirt over my head when I suddenly felt an odd sensation run through me. I finished putting the shirt on before stepping out onto our balcony. Everything seemed to be normal, but I knew that I was wrong, something was amiss.

 

“ALLEN GET AWAY!” My head whipped around at Road's voice and I was unable to dodge the glowing insects from mugen. I felt arms around me and I was in the air.

 

“Damn it Road how did you get kidnapped?!” Tyki shouted once we were safe on the roof of a building.

 

“They suddenly came through my door! I dunno how they found it!” Road whined and something clicked in my head.

 

“I know how...Lenalee.” I hissed and I stepped away from Tyki my glaring eyes locked on with Kanda's smirking ones.

 

“So you figured it out already that you were once again tricked.” He taunted walking backwards sticking the blade of mugen directly to Road's neck.

 

“Be a good boy and come quietly and we won't hurt your annoying friend!” Kanda said and I clenched my fists. It didn't make sense as it was Marie and Daisya. I sighed before giving a look to Tyki to trust me then I jumped down to the ground but made no further movement.

 

“You're lying, Lenalee didn't tell you anything. You were spying on us and followed us to where the ark door was. She wouldn't give me up, if she had then she would be here as well. She's on her way to the Asian branch as we speak.” I said feeling my arm pulsating, but I kept myself calm. I had to time this just right. I kept my eyes specifically on Kanda watching his every move. I noticed Jasdero and Devit inside Tyki and my room along with Cross hiding in the shadows.

 

“Once again not bad at figuring it out Moyashi. You're not as stupid as you used to be.” He smirked and finally did what I wanted him to, take a step forward bringing mugen a tad bit away from Road. I felt a spike of energy and knew it was Sheril hiding somewhere. This would make rescuing Road a bit easier with him aware of what was going on.

 

“No...I've never been the stupid one. It has always been you always jumping in before assessing or trying new ways that could help the situations of your comrades. You never learned teamwork.” I hissed feeling myself twitch from just wanting to punch this person. It was within a moment that he had activated his weapon and lunged at me. I heard both Tyki and Cross yell for me to get out of the way, but I wasn't afraid. Side jumping right as he was going to be upon me, I activated my arm and used it to slam Kanda into the wall across from me, not surprised he had actually avoided my attack and that I was soon dodging his attacks. It was when Road was rescued that I was pinned by my arms to the wall by Kanda who only had his sick smirk as he towered over me.

 

“Not bad from someone who hasn't been in a fight for almost two years now.” He taunted his face inches from my own. Clenching my teeth I pulled back my head as far as I could before touching the wall then pushed it forward colliding with Kanda's head knocking him back from me. My arm deactivated and I felt that tingling feeling in my chest again.

 

“Mugen, deactivate.” I hissed and watched as his sword stopped glowing, his eyes widened before they turned to glare at me. That eerie green glowing wall surrounded me as the insignia that was on the top part of my hand appeared as well in the palm of my hand that green glow appearing as well.

 

“So it's true...you are the heart! Daisya, Marie target has been acquired.” He shouted and soon the two joined his side. I could only sigh.

 

“Charity Bell, deactivate. Noel Organon, Deactivate.” I said and watched as both Marie and Daisya's equipment innocence deactivate. Kanda clenched his teeth as he glared at me.

 

“No hard feelings Kanda, but you and your friends are no longer welcomed here.” I said and a glowing white portal opened below their feet beginning to suck them in.

 

“This isn't over Allen....THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL HAVE YOU!” Kanda shouted before he vanished through the door. I closed my eyes and began the process of closing every door the ark had ever made before collapsing, falling into someones arms.

 

“Good job Allen, you really did it.” I smiled up at the Earl before closing my eyes as I had done so much all at once. I didn't wake again until it was dark outside and a splitting headache coursed through my head. Sitting up I noticed Road was asleep on the bed across from mine and I figured we were in the infirmary of the Ark.

 

“Lord Millennie has grounded us both here for the next three days as they try to figure out how to open the doors you closed. I must commend you that was smart. Toraido said that if you hadn't then more Exorcists were to be sent in if Kanda and his team weren't out in an hour. You saved us from an invasion.” She said sitting up and stretching.

 

“Well you guys are my family and I have to protect my family.” I said crossing my arms after stretching myself.

 

“I dunno why they don't ask you to reopen them in new locations, but this is your father and he makes no sense half the time!” Road sighed getting up from the bed and padded over to the window pushing it open.

 

“None of us ever make sense Road, but we're the Noah Family, we're not supposed to.” I explained and before long I became restless like Road and the two of us snuck out of the infirmary and headed down the hallway.

 

“Well, Tyki says he wants to marry you, but he's unsure of your thoughts on marriage.” She suddenly said and I found myself tripping over my own feet.

 

“Wait, what?! I thought him and I were already engaged!” I snapped my mouth hanging open and she only began to laugh.

 

“Yea I knew that would be your reaction! He didn't know if you remembered the dinner before you had been taken.” She explained and I only groaned as the two of us walked into the empty dining room and we both went straight into the kitchen.

 

“So how about we attempt to teach you how to cook?” She asked and and I began to laugh nervously, but it was fun. She taught me how to properly cook pancakes, eggs and bacon. Then she showed me how to use the coffee pot. Yea it was defiantly different from how I had cooked them.

 

“So oven is a no?” I asked and she giggled as we sat at the table and began eating our food. I noticed it was twenty minutes till midnight so I knew everyone had to of been asleep by now.

 

“So Allen, if Tyki were to ask you to marry him again...would you marry him?” She asked and I sighed.

 

“Everyone should already know that answer. I love Tyki with all my heart and I want to be with him forever!” I said hugging one of my knees to myself and I look up to see Road smiling at me.

 

“What?! Did I say something weird?!” I asked and she only giggled before shacking her head.

 

“Here's the next question, could I convince you to wear a dress and not a tuxedo?” She asked and that is when I began to choke on my coffee.

 

“Why would you want me to wear a dress?!” I asked and she only smiled again.

 

“I dunno because I think it would suit you is why.” She said and and I smiled back at that.

 

“As long as it's nothing over the top, I'd let you dress me into a dress.” I said and Road squealed happily.

 

“Then maybe when things cool down, you and I could go look at dresses! I think it would be fun!” She said and I found myself lost into my own world as she went on about plans for a making the wedding spectacular. I was first to finish eating and I snuck away from her and headed towards mine and Tyki's room, wandering if he was asleep or not. My left hand played with the rose shaped ring I had dangling from a necklace. That night I had received this was the best night of my life even if it had a terrible ending. Just being asked to marry the greatest man alive was enough to make me the happiest person. Quietly opening the door, I poked my head in to see Tyki was actually standing on the balcony smoking another one of his cigarettes. Sighing I slipped in and quietly shut the door behind me before making my way till I only stood in the doorway.

 

“You know your father is going to be angry if he finds out that you're not in the infirmary.” He said turning around to face me. The glow of the moon hit him perfectly and I felt my face heating up.

 

“I can't always be cooped up in a room and we learned this the hard way of what happened last time. Besides I wanted to see you.” I said looking back up to him with a smile.

 

“So, Road told you about the marriage thing huh?” He asked and I nodded my head.

 

“Ask me.” I suddenly said and I watched his eyes widen as the cigarette fell from his hand to the stone balcony floor. I slipped the necklace from my neck and took the ring off holding it out to him.

 

“I know you already have once, but with everything that has happened now, I want you to ask me again. This time though lets plan not to wait for things to die down. I don't think I can wait.” I said, a smile appeared onto his face and he gently took the ring and my hand into his hands before lowering onto the floor to one knee.

 

“Allen Walker, I know these past few months have been rocky but with every day you and I come closer and closer together. You would make me the happiest once again if you were to say yes to becoming my significant other. My life long partner.” He said lifting his free hand cupping my cheek.

 

“You know I'll always say yes. Together forever Tyki Mikk.” I smiled, slipping the ring onto my finger, Tyki pulled me into his lap kissing my forehead first before kissing me on the lips.

 

“So lets start planning this wedding shall we?” He asked and I only giggled.

 

“I think Road has you beat on that.” I said curling up into his arms closing my eyes.

 

“Lets let her, she knows what we like.” he said holding me close to him as we sat on the balcony and starred up at the stars and moon above us.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Boredom...Annoyance...

 

That was the best words to describe my situation here as I stood allowing the dress fitter to fit me into the fifth dress Road had picked out for me. It has been almost a week since the attack on the Ark and things have once again gone quiet. I stared into the full length mirror and let out a heavy groan, remembering I had told Road to choose nothing to over the top. This ting was so poofy the Russian circus could fit in it. Of course Road loved it and giggled away and I glanced over to my mother for help.

 

“Road, I think it's too poofy for his liking and I think Allen is about ready to kill you.” Lulu Bell giggled patting me on the head and I once again groaned. Road stopped her giggling immediately and looked over at me.

 

“It's too over the top isn't it?” She asked and my narrowed expression spoke it all for her. I was quickly taken out of the dress and Road was once more out looking at the dresses.

 

“Why can't I have just something simple?!” I asked hugging onto Lulu Bell too afraid of what was going to be chosen next for me.

 

“You know she loves you. Besides the bride needs to be breath taking and both you and Tyki wearing Tux's will not work.” She explained and I groaned, it seemed as if I was doing a lot of that lately. Well I wouldn't have minded wearing the dress if it weren't for the fact that Road was going to be dressing me in a long haired wig to make me look even more girly.

 

“Mom...I'm not dreaming right? This is really happening and not just another disaster?” I asked, I watched Lulu Bell sigh before she hugged me.

 

“We won't let anything ruin this for you, this will be your perfect day.” She whispered and we are taken from our thoughts when Road came out shouting she had found more dresses for me to try on. One of them was a bright colored pink and I felt the color from my face vanish. There was no way in HELL that she was going to get me into that THING!

 

“Road...nothing over the top!!!!” I whined as she and the dress fitting lady dragged me into the changing room. All I could do was cry.

 

**Tyki's POV:**

 

I had a million tuxedo's but because Adam insisted on it, I decided to humor him and let him and Sheril drag me to a shop for Tuxedo's. It wasn't painful and it was across the street from the dress shop Allen was dragged to. At the moment I could see him hiding in the window behind a mannequin watching as Road was trying to find him carrying some bright ass pink dress. I could feel his pain. After she had vanished I saw Allen run out of the dress shop and directly into our shop to behind Adam.

 

“Hide me from the crazy woman!” He squeaked and kept his head peered over the couch arm watching the dress shop as well.

 

“You know she's only going to kill you for ditching her.” Sheril laughed and he began heading to the door.

 

“If you even think about turning him in to Road I will personally cut you off Sheril!” I hissed and watched my older brother come straight back into the shop.

 

“I'm only doing what would be in his best interests!” Sheril said with a slight laugh.

 

“Dad, make her stop and understand that I am NOT wearing anything over the top! I agreed to the dress that is it!” Allen whined hugging onto Adams arm and I stiffled a laugh at how childishly cute he was acting.

 

“Of course Allen, come on.” Adam said leading my cute love back across the street.

 

“Allen has everyone wrapped around his fingers you know this right?” Sheril asked as we watched Adam give Road a small lecture. The girl never once lost her smile up until we knew where she was being told to behave and listen to what Allen was telling her. I somewhat feared for Allen, but knew I had nothing to worry about when Road and him hugged and made up before disappearing into the back again. It sucked how I wouldn't be able to see the dress until the wedding day.

 

“Now after this we shall go looking for the cake.” I said ignoring Sherils statement and sighed. We each had something to surprise the other with. I was just so happy that things were finally looking up.

 

 

**Allen's POV:**

 

We had been here for a few hours and I was disappointed when I saw Tyki was no longer in the Tuxedo shop, I wanted to so go over there and chat some with him while Road once more was going through dresses. Taking a deep breath I pulled myself from the chair and began walking through the line of dresses. I found myself in the line where I would hate the poofiness and was surprised to find one I was entirely drawn to. The dress was so white you could imagine a freshly fallen snow on the ground, with whitesh gold heart like designs connected together with vine like desgins.

 

“Hey Road!” I called feeling slightly shy all of a sudden, said girl ran over and I motioned to the dress. I watched as her face lit up and she dragged me and the dress to the changing area.

 

“I hope this works with it being strapless and you being breastless!” She said as I was quickly put into the dress. Once I walked out I swear Lulu Bell was going to cry which was going to get me to cry and I saw that Road was to going to cry.

 

“Okay I say we found the dress!” I cheered happily, not just because I found the perfect dress but because I was finally going home to rest. The fitting lady took my measurements down and put our order in and it would be ready to be picked up two weeks before the actual wedding. I got changed back into my normal clothes and soon the three of us were meeting up with Tyki, Sheril and Adam at the ark door no one giving any hints as to what the cake was going to look like. So the three of us kept our mouths shut on what the dress looked like.

 

“So did you have fun?” Tyki asked once we reached our room back in the ark.

 

“Define fun?! First dress I picked ended up being the dress. I love Road to death but she'd going to kill me one of these days!” I exasperated and belly flopped onto the bed hugging onto Tyki's pillow burrowing my face into it. I heard him chuckle before sitting on the side of the bed his hand brushing through my hair.

 

“I love you so much Allen Walker.” He said, I rolled onto my back and smiled up at him.

 

“I love you to Tyki Mikk.” I said grabbing him by his tie and pulled him down until our lips met. We parted only long enough for Tyki to comfortably lay next to me. I curled into his arms and took in his intoxicating scent.

 

“So where should we have the wedding?” He asked and I groaned.

 

“I don't care! It's why I left it to Jasdevi to deciding it! Everyone says I should fear their decisions! But I fear my decision on allowing Cross choose the Brides Maids. I already chose Road to be Maid of Honor but I fear the rest of his choices!” I began to complain. Tyki only laughed before leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

 

“I get it, I get it. We won't discuss any of the details about the wedding. We will allow everyone to take care of it and hope it will all go smoothly. Which it should.” He said kissing my cheek.

 

“That would be wonderful.” I laughed a bit before sitting up and groaned again remembering I had training.

 

“I'm going to go hide so I can avoid training with Cross. I prefer you and my dads training. See ya at dinner.” I said quickly kissing Tyki before jumping from the bed and running out barely dodging Cross who tried to grab me. I bolted down another hallway as he was hot on my ass.

 

“I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO MISS ANOTHER TRAINING SESSION!” Cross yelled and I continued to run.

 

“I will if you keep trying to kill me each time you psycho asshole!” I shouted back and made a sharp turn out of the house within the ark and made my way down the white stone road. I yelped when I was shot at by his gun judgment.

 

“STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!” I yelled activating my arm and froze when a pulsating sensation ran through me. My arm changed to black and skinny a fur like cape appearing on me those white ribbons appearing out of the ground.

 

“About time Crown Clown appears.” I heard Cross hiss and the cock of his gun. I jumped into the air and up the side of one of the buildings dodging each of his bullets.

 

'Take a hold of your wrist and pull!' A voice resounded in my head, nodding my head I grabbed onto my wrist and pulled watching as my disfigured arm turned into a large double edged sword. Feeling a wide smirk appear on my face I turn back around and head straight for Cross, he began to repeatedly shoot at me. Each time a white ribbon would appear and deflect his bullet. He wasn't expecting anything when he had to use his gun to black my sword attack. It was like old times, fighting one another like we were trying to kill the other.

 

“Not bad activating Crown Clown finally, now lets see if you can activate the heart!” He said using his foot to kick me through a wall. I was vaguely aware that it was into my dads office because I only growled and jumped back out attacking Cross.

 

“I will activate him whenever I feel like it you ass!” I shouted swinging my sword at him.

 

' _Let's kick his ass Allen!'_ The other voice in my head said and I smirked, I let my foot connect with Cross's foot as he kicked me again. The force gave me enough propel to land onto the roof of my favorite spot.

  
“ALLEN!” Cross yelled and I smirked turning the sword back into my arm and watched as it went from black to the red then back to normal. The green insignia appeared into my palm and I watched as a ball of green energy appear, I bit back as a pain shot through my chest and whatever the energy was in my hand shot out and I collapsed to my knee watching as Cross jumped out of the way just in time. My eyes widened to see that once the energy was gone so was whatever it touched. I felt a rush run through me as I slowly stood to my feet eyes wide.

 

“Red...what was that?” I asked taking a shacky step back.

 

' _That was your anger. You have the ability to create things whenever pure love and devotion is running through you. But keep in mind when your anger and hate is just as high you have the ability to make things disappear. That right there was nothing compared to what you're capable of._ ' He explained and I groaned lowering my head into my hand. I was aware of Cross and Adam when they landed near me.

 

“I say training is done for the day.” I said letting myself drop down and sit on the roof.

 

“Get up Allen, you're not done. If you hide every time something becomes scary or hard then you will never be able to beat Kanda. You have been lucky all these other times. Now fight, learn, stop giving in to your fear.” I heard my father say and I look up to Cross who has that wild look of his.

 

' _Let's give it to him then! There is much more than that, that you can do!'_ Red cheered and I smirked standing to my feet before lunging for Cross...


	14. Chapter 14

I hide in an alleyway within the ark keeping hidden but my eyes on Cross at all times. The man was an asshole by all means! I was already battered and bruised and I knew this black eye was going to make Tyki have a cow! Crown Clown deactivated not long ago and all I had was my instincts and my sheer will to stay alive….Okay I was sounding a bit dramatic, but really you would think he was trying to kill me with how he was coming at me all the damn time! Shit, did he just spot me?! I scurried up a drain pipe to the roof of a building running past Jasdero and Devit, Cross right behind me on my ass firing Judgment every moment he got. How was this training if it was only one sided?!

“Just call mercy I bet he’d stop!” Road said as I ran past her. There was no way in hell that I was going to call it quits. Jumping from the roof I came toppling down onto Tyki who was just walking out.

“Do I even wish to find out?” He asked.

“No but run if you don’t wish to get shot!” I snapped jumping to my feet and began running until I was back inside our home in the ark and hiding under the table in the dining room. I needed some time to sort out some kind of plan!

‘ _Well you’re lame that’s for sure!’_ Red stated in my head and I only growled back at him.

‘WELL if you’re so fucking smart then why don’t you come out and handle the ass!’ I snapped at him and I watched as he began to smirk. Maybe I just figured something out here I was pulled into my own mind and watched through my eyes as Red came out. Why did I have this feeling things were NOT going to end well? He climbed out from under the table and faced Cross, the feeling of a smirk coming across my face.

“I take it you’re no longer Allen.” Cross said pointing now both his guns at me, I knew that didn’t mean anything good.

“What gave it away old man?” Red laughed getting into an open stance, was that wind beginning to spiral around us.

“Watch your tongue Allen!” Cross snapped and Red only laughed as I saw the table and chairs begin to float into the air.

“Well here I thought you were smart! I’m not Allen anymore, the names Red and I’m here to collect the wages you owe Allen for all the years of pain!” Red laughed and I felt like face palming myself. Before I knew it a few chairs flew out at Cross who only dodged them and lunged towards Red guns firing multiple times. Red held his hand out stopping the bullets midair before flicking his wrist and sending them right back. One hit Cross in the arm and he jumped back a wild smile dancing across his face.

“Well then you’re not afraid to hurt anyone are you Red?” Cross laughed and I heard everyone run in behind me. I was wandering what their faces would look like to see all the floating furniture. I felt the sudden pull again and I was back out barely stopping the next ray of bullets before they and myself collapsed to the ground. Everything was spinning as I guess Tyki lifted me up. I began to repeatedly blink until my sight finally came into focus.

“Looks like Red can’t be out for too long that really sucks.” I muttered putting my head into my hand.

“Can I ask how you figured out how to do that?” Cross asked walking up to us.

“I dunno I told him to do something and he did. And after he did something I didn’t know how to do very well I suddenly had the knowledge. But that was fun, truly it was.” I said and everyone laughed.

“Well no more training…ever. You went into scary mode.” Tyki said and I felt my smile instantly vanish as I stared at him blankly.

“Or you can train more tomorrow.” He quickly added and once again everyone began to laugh again. Soon the dining room was put back to normal and I found myself on my little island sitting and watching the sun set behind the water.

“You’re in your little world again.” Tyki said as he sat behind me then pulled me into his lap. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder letting out a heavy sigh.

“Just tired, I wasn’t expecting training to take up my entire day. It was fun though.” I said taking in a deep breath when Tyki’s hands ran under my shirt and began running over my skin. I leaned back into him letting out a pleasured more, urging him to continue more.

“I officially don’t like you when you go into your red mode.” He said and I chuckled a bit opening my eyes to see his face right next to mine.

“Without Red, I think I’d be a sitting duck against Kanda and the Order. Tyki after today…I feel a little more whole.” I explain lifting my hand brushing my fingers through his hair briefly before dropping it back into the sand. Tyki’s hands pushed further up my shirt until one rested right on my neck. He maneuvered himself so his lips could comfortably plant onto mine. His other hand pulled out from my shirt and he began to slowly unbutton my shirt.

“That may be the truth, but promise me you’ll always be you. I wouldn’t be able to handle that Red person.” He smirked and I found myself lost in his amber colored eyes. I turned myself and slowly pushed him onto his back, my fingers tangling into his hair as I straddled him.

“I can’t promise to always be myself around you, but I can promise you will always know when it’s either Red or myself. I just hope one day you could learn to love him like you love me because we are one in the same.” I said smiling a little as my the pointer finger of my left hand trailed down the side of his face and down his neck stopping at the first button of his shirt.

“That is definitely something I can learn to do. I know he is what makes you…You!” Tyki whispered smiling back up at me. I sat back still straddling Tyki starring down at the man I love through my bangs. My shirt hung open barely resting on my shoulders. Tyki sat up his hands resting on my shoulders under the fabric of my shirt kissing my neck and slowly he pushed my shirt off. His shirt was already off from when he sat up so my hands just rested lightly onto his chest.

“Allen, this may sound strange, but I want us to have a family one day.” Tyki suddenly said and I found myself looking down into his serious face feeling my own beginning to heat up.

“I would really love that, but do you think we’re ready?” I ask wrapping my arms around his shoulders and resting my chin on the top of them.

“With everything you and I have been through together…I think we can do anything.” He said and I felt the smile go across my face.

“I think you’re right.” I say and lean back.

“So after we deal with the order you and I, we’ll make a family.” He said


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter I listened to Giniro Hikousen by Supercell Feat. Hatsune Miku**

 

I was sitting once again with Road and Lulu Bell going over after party reception ideas and I was thinking to myself…how many people were going to be invited to this wedding?! I haven’t seen the list because that responsibility was given to my father, The Millennium Earl. I wasn’t thrilled and all these choice making was wearing me out. Even though Road was making most of the choices I was just there to make sure that she wasn’t going to go overboard. It was nearing lunch time when I finally got bored enough and walked away from the table and left the building. I knew they wouldn’t follow me, for the past few days since my training session everyone has left me alone and I wonder why. Even Tyki had kept his distance from me. Walking down the street I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked out onto a bridge and stood looking over the railing.

“This should be fun for you, but once again you’re not having fun.” Road said coming up next to me and I sighed.

“I’m sorry it’s got nothing to do with the wedding but…is everyone avoiding me or hiding something from me?” I asked resting my chin onto my arms letting out a heavy sigh.

“Not intentionally no. I know Tyki is trying to surprise you with something so that’s why it may seem like he is. Allen what’s really wrong you’ve been extra down lately.” She said and I let out another sigh.

“Something Tyki said to me the other day ago after my training. Road….do you think him and I are ready to be parents?” I asked and things went very quiet.

“So he finally told you his dream to have a family with you. I told him it was too soon, your mind is still clouded with darkness. At this very moment no I do not think you two are ready to be parents. But I do know that a few more years down the road you guys could be.” Road answered also leaning onto the railing of the bridge leaning her head over onto my shoulder.

“Something tells me that adopting is a no with our lifestyle so how are we going to have a child?” I asked looking up at the sky above us.

“I’d turn you into a girl temporarily.” Road said simply and I found myself just staring at her.

“You’d really do that?” I asked for some reason, feeling really excited about that idea.

“Well duh! But don’t tell Tyki that is a surprise I want to you and I to show him.” She smiled and I could only laugh a bit. Road soon joined it and we made our way back to the building we had been in finishing up the rest of the preparations. Afterwards Lulu Bell stole me away. We headed down the street my arm linked with hers.

“So we’ll be meeting your father for lunch.” She said smiling and I couldn’t help but smile to.

“So it’s going to be a little family outing?” I asked and she nodded.

“Just the three of us since it’s been so long since we have. I want us to try and catch up a little bit more.” Lulu Bell stated, I could only laugh a bit and she joined in with me.

“It was your fathers idea, since as he puts it you’re about to leave the nest.” She added, I bit my lip before cracking into laughter once more.

“I’m not going anywhere! And as far as I know Tyki and I will still be living in the Ark.” I say.

“We know but you’ll be with Tyki probably all the time. Besides it’s fun to have these family outings.” Lulu Bell stated and I sighed. Everyone was acting as if I was going to be going away. Shacking my head I let my mother lead me down many roads till we came to small café where Adam was waiting.

‘I wander how this is going to turn out!’ Red exclaimed in my head and I smiled, the three of us walking into the little café choosing a booth in the back. I was seated next to Lulu Bell while my father sat across from us.

“So are you excited that Tyki and you will finally be tying the knot?” My father asked and I found myself blinking at him.

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked and he only shrugged his shoulders at me. My parents were so confusing.

“I just want to make sure. I know the two of you have been dating since before you ever became an exorcists; I just want to make sure you don’t feel rushed.” He stated and I nodded my head as our drinks were delivered to us.

“Trust me this is the happiest thing that has happened since my memories came back. Every day since I came to live with everyone I have become happier and stronger. There is no other place I would rather be, and there is no other person I would rather be with than with Tyki. He completes me.” I explain to reassure any worries they may have.

“I’m glad to hear you say that Allen. Watching you grow since you came has been a real journey and I’m glad Lulu Bell and myself have you back son. You have no idea how long we’ve been searching for you to start over. I wish I had known it was you that night with Mana.” Adam said I let out the breath I was holding.

“That was a long time ago and since coming to the Ark, I have long forgiven you. I want every one of us to be a family. It makes me so happy to know that I can go to anyone if I have a problem. I don’t have to be afraid.” I say and I look up to see each of them smiling at me and I smile back. We enjoy our lunch talking about nothing in particular before heading back to the Ark. Lulu Bell had me follow her once we arrived back and I did. We entered her room and she went right over to her bedside where she lifted something up before walking back.

“I always wanted you to have this. Whoever you decide to put onto the other side is up to you.” She said placing a round locket into my lifted hand. Looking down it was a dark gold color with a red butterfly in the middle overtops a music bar and surrounded by intricate designs.

“Mom…its beautiful.” I said wrapping my arms around her in a hug, I smile when I feel her arms encircle around me.

“Something new and something blue.” She whispered and I could only giggle, we stood like that for a bit before I decided it was time to go find Tyki and see what he was up to. While walking down the hallway I latched the necklace around my neck and found my husband to be in the library with Wisely and Sheril playing a game of poker. I couldn’t help but lean against the doorway and watch him, under the sun he had s certain glow around him and it made him look even more stunning.

“YOU ASSHOLE YOU’RE CHEATING!” Tyki suddenly yelled pointing his fingers at Sheril who was only laughing. Yea the stunning image was still there for me.

“Hey could I join in?” I asked deciding on walking up to the three of them. I got the same blank stare from all three men and it made me jump.

“Hell no Allen you’d beat us all including me!” Wisely stated and I puffed out an annoyed breath.

“Oh come on I’ll promise not to cheat this time!” I whined running over and hugged onto Tyki.

“We said no Allen!” Sheril snapped and I glared daggers at the older brother of my fiancé.

“Tyki~! They’re being mean to me, let me play!” I whined again rubbing my cheek onto his shoulder.

“Sorry Allen but this game has wagers that I don’t plan to loose. You’re mine.” He said kissing my cheek and now I was the one blankly staring at him.

“You wagered me into a bet?” I asked slowly blinking my eyes at him, Tyki began to laugh nervously.

“Whoever wins gets to spend the remainder of the day with you. It was Jasdevi’s idea, but they lost long ago so they already left. Now it’s the three of us and Tyki is one game away of completely loosing chances to spend time with you.” Wisely explained and I smirked.

“Okay then you guys have fun finding me once you beat Tyki.” I said and headed off, my destination the training room where I found Cross using Jasdevi as target practice. Sighing I held my hands up and froze the bullets before anymore could hit them.

“Hello Allen, I’ll stop torturing them.” He said and I laughed walking over to the two and untied them.

“Why must you always be so mean all the time Shishou?” I asked facing the red haired man once the two were down.

“Would you accept me any other way than how I am now?” He asked holstering his two guns.

“Yes but I still hope for you to eventually change for the better.” I answered lifting my arms and stretching a bit before walking forward then stepped into a fighting stance smirking at my Shishou.

“I thought your father said no more training until the old damages are repaired.” He laughed a bit also stepping into a fighting stance.

“This is sparing not training. There’s a difference, also this room is impossible to destroy, so let’s keep everything in here for now on.” I stated before lunging at Cross aiming a side swipe kick for his head. He easily dodged before grabbing my ankle and threw me across the room where I easily landed and rushed back towards him throwing a few quick punches at him. He easily blocked those as well, but I wasn’t aiming to defeat him.

“You’ve grown up quite a bit since I took you in as my apprentice.” He said.

“I’m not a kid anymore Shishou, I’m smarter than what I used to be.” I replied finally landing a kick into his chest sending him a few feet back.

“That is true, and damn am I proud to call you my apprentice.” He said and I froze my arms dropping to my sides.

“When I sent you to the Order I was afraid they were going to influence you like they do to everyone, but you stayed true to yourself Allen. You never once changed, and you stayed true to Tyki. I’m proud to say that you are a good person and you deserve all the happiness the world has to offer. SO let Kanda and those Order bastards come for you, I’ll have something up my sleeve as well for them!” Cross said walking forward and placing his hand a top my head.

“You know, you say the strangest things Cross, but for once I understand what you mean now.” I said looking up to the man with a smile before turning my head to the door to see Tyki standing there with a smile of his own. I just couldn’t wait for our day, it is sure to be the best.

“Hey come on Allen lets go for a walk it’ll be dinner soon!” He called out to me holding his hand out for me to grab. My smile grew wider and I ran over to him wrapping my arms around him.

“Anytime with you Tyki is the best time ever.” I giggled and allowed him to lead me off.

 

 

**So I had a goal today to make sure to hit 2,000 words and I am proud that I have. I think I might speed things up for the wedding not sure yet. But here is where you go to see what the necklace looks like:**

**I m g 2 (dot) e t s y s t a t i c (Dot) c o m / i l (underscore) f u l l x f u l l (dot) 2 3 7 3 8 9 3 1 0 (dot) j p g**


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in a room that was turned into my dressing room of the church. I was thinking I was going to have to wear a wig but Road surprised everyone when she used her never ending abilities to turn me into a female. Lulu Bell, well I didn't think my mother would ever stop laughing, Jasdevi's faces had gone red once my chest had changed and now two B cup sized breasts laid there. Road had to kick them out of the room. I had screamed so loud at the change Tyki and my father had run in and were kicked out just as quickly. Next thing I knew was Tyki and Road were arguing outside in the hallway about the change. Cross had draped his jacket around me after I began to cry over the stress of everything that was happening. I wasn't planing for this to happen on my wedding day. And now I sit alone in the room as everyone was arguing over something in the hallway, something to do with me most likely. I had silent tears running down my cheeks. I didn't mind the change really, but everyone was making such a big deal over it. I look down into my lap at the round locket in my hands tear drops rolled from its cool surface. All this arguing was happening that I was still sitting her naked.

 

“The priest is trying to calm everyone down shounen.” Tyki whispered next to my ear placing his hands onto my shoulders.

 

“Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding Tyki?” I asked lifting my head up trying to will the tears to stop.

 

“I don't care I told everyone I was coming in here to cheer you up. I locked them all out and now it's just the two of us.” Tyki said lifting me up into his arms carrying me to a lay chair. I couldn't help the smiled that rose to my lips as he laid me upon it and kissed me.

 

“You just can't wait till the honey moon can you?” I asked pushing my fingers into his combed hair.

 

“No I just have this nagging feeling something will happen and you'll vanish. I don't want you to vanish.” He explained planting chaste kisses down my neck.

 

“Then take me, I have that exact feeling and I want you to have all of me. As I am right now. Know this though I will always find my way back to you.” I said my lips hovering over the skin of his neck before I lightly kissed it. Tyki kissed me full on the lips both his hands gently grabbing onto my new formed breasts. I felt a moan escape my lips and tried to swallow it down as to not alert the others of what we were doing. I knew Tyki didn't care for them and was quickly getting to business as he slid his hands down my stomach his fingers linking around the straps of my new styled underwear.

 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders holding onto him as he lifted me up a bit to slip the underwear off. The cold air hit my pale white skin and a I felt a shiver run through me as it mixed with Tyki's hot skin as I had undone the buttons of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his chest. I let out a small yelp as I felt his hardened member push through my newly developed whole. His lips were upon mine as I whimpered into him. He stayed still waiting for me to adjust before he began moving in and out of me.

 

“TYKI YOU BETTER NOT SOIL THE DRESS!” We heard Roads shriek as the jiggle of the door handle echoed through the room. We quickly ignored her and continued on. My hips jerked with his own as we waltzed in a never ending dance of pleasure. I threw my head back swallowing another moan as I felt Tyki thrust into something that sent me over the edge. His lips danced over the skin of my neck kissing and sucking. His hands held tightly onto my hips as his thrusts hardened, my hands held onto his shoulders as I tried to hold onto any piece of my sanity.

 

“I love you Allen.” Tyki whispered into my ear and I smiled lifting my head back up our lips inches from the other. Tyki was throbbing inside of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him feeling him thrust one last time into me. We laid there on the chair our legs intertwined with one another. I could still hear Road shrieking out the door banging on it now. Tyki sighed as he pulled out of me and fixed himself up before holding his hand out to me. The smile on my face grew as I reached out and grabbed onto his hand letting him lift me up. I fixed Cross's jacket around me and we both went to the door opening it causing Road and Jasdevi to fall in.

 

“You three are hopeless when it comes to our sex life.” I giggled helping Road back to her feet, Jasdevi left on their own devices to stand back up.

 

“Hey you're not crying anymore, shall we get you ready?” Road asked and I smiled with a nod of my head.

 

“Lets get ready....everyone get ready because there is finally no more arguing.” I said linking my hands behind my back.

 

“You look so tiny and fragile in that jacket of mine.” Cross laughed and I couldn't help but laugh either.

 

“You'll get it back after I'm finishing with getting dressed.” I said both Lulu Bell and Road pushing all of the boys out of the room. I allowed Road to do my make up which was light and I was surprised that I didn't look too girly, she left my hair alone except for the tiny ribbon tied on the side of my head. This alone made me look like a child, even when I was helped into my dress I still looked like a child and I groaned.

 

“Cross isn't getting his jacket back, I just sent your mother out to tell him.” Road said and I watched as she easily managed to turn his jacket into a large bow which was tied to my back. How she managed to do it was beyond me.

 

“You may need it later.” Road smiled as she helped me off of the modeling stand.

 

“I can't believe this is actually happening!” I said hugging onto her happy tears running down my cheeks.

 

“HEY! No ruining the make up work!” Road panicked forcing me to stand up straight and she fixed the make up that was threatened by my tears.

 

“Sorry Road but really thank you for everything.” I said and she smiled as Lulu Bell and Cross both walked into the room.

 

“So that's what you decided to do with my jacket. Good idea Road, he well she may need it later.” He said and I groaned crossing my arms.

 

“Why is everyone acting like I'm going away?!” I shrieked and they all laughed Cross walking over and wrapping his arms securely around me.

 

“We aren't saying that you are, but remember to always find your way back to us. Also remember the strength that is inside of you.” He said before stepping back and patting me on the head. I felt more tears spill over as I desperately tried to wipe them away.

 

“I'm so confused what is with everyone?! You're all scaring me.” I cried and Lulu Bell was next to wrap her arms around me.

 

“We just wish for you to stay happy Allen. We all love you so much.” She said and I had to guess that because of pre-wedding jitters was why everyone was acting the way they were. This helped settle my own nerves and we headed out. I leaned against Cross trying to settle the rest of my nerves, I had found out that Adam was actually the one who was going to be marrying Tyki and I, so Cross was going to be walking me down the isle. I could hear the slow music playing inside of the alter room and and I took a deep breath. Lulu Bell was first to walk into the alter room.

 

“Allen, I want you to know how proud we all are of you. I'm giving you this keep it hidden and you will know what to do with it.” Cross said kneeling beside me and hiding one of his guns into the bow his jacket was turned into.

 

“Shi...shou?” I asked my eyes widening finally realizing that something wasn't right. Road was next to walk into the alter room. Cross stood up and held my face with his hands.

 

“We got a threat a few days ago from the Black Order. If anything happens today, you'll know what to do.” He whispered and I nodded my head fighting back tears once more. We were next to walk into the room and my eyes instantly connected with Tyki's his were just as worried as mine were and I knew from my look he knew I now knew the truth. The truth of why everyone was acting the way they were. I see now why Road had changed me into a female, it was to in some way protect me from Kanda. Every step we came closer to the alter and I felt like I was being handed off to my death. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes then opened them feeling determination fill through me. Tyki's smile finally returned to his face and my hand slipped into his as I was handed off to him. We turned to face my father who was playing priest today, I bit back a giggle that wanted to escape.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak nor or forever hold their peace...” My father said loudly and I held my breath praying to God that Kanda wasn't here to crash the wedding. I let out breath when no one spoke up.

 

“Tyki Mikk.” My father then said and both Tyki and I faced one another.

 

“Allen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” Tyki said and I took in a shaky breath feeling tears threatening to fall. I gave him my best smile as I took a deep breath hearing my father call my name.

 

“Tyki...” I began my voice strained from wanting to cry, Tyki leaned his forehead onto mine and I felt all my nervousness float away.

 

“I take you too be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” I finished opening my eyes and smiling up at Tyki. I knew my father was to continue onto the ring exchange part when we all heard a cracking sound. Everyone looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

 

“Allen,” Tyki suddenly said and I turned to him he held both our rings in his hand.

 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed!” Tyki said quickly as the cracking sound became louder. He slipped my rose shaped ring onto my finger and I took his from him.

 

“Tyki, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee we...” I began to say but never finished as the ceiling above us fell forcing both of us to jump apart. I landed on the floor behind us holding onto Tyki's ring as tightly as I could.

 

“Oh I'm sorry were we interupting something.” My eyes widened at Kanda's voice as Finders jumped down and hell ensued. My only chance was to run back to the changing room, at least that's what I guessed when I saw Road waving at me. I stood to my feet and took a dash for it. I let out a yelp when something slid around my waist and I was jerked into the air. I let out a scream and was so happy when Tyki grabbed onto my wrist and I onto his.

 

“I won't let you go!” He yelled and I smiled at him and he reached up cupping my cheek.

 

“Tyki, you will forever be in my heart and know that this isn't a symbol of my love but it locks me to you. I will forever be yours. Till death do us part, I thee wed.” I smiled lifting my hand up and slipping the gold band around his ring finger. I felt his lips upon mine and I kissed back slipping intertwining my fingers with his, our hands with the rings.

 

“I will find you.” He said his one hand releasing me and now we were each an arms length apart.

 

“I'll be waiting for you Tyki! I'LL BE WAITING!” I screamed as our fingers slipped from one another and I was whisked away from him tears falling from my eyes. I felt Kanda's arm around my waist and I began to fight back but he easily over powered me and jumped through another whole in the ceiling and ran across the roof.

 

“TYKI!” I screamed and heard a loud crash from the whole we just came through. Looking up I smiled to see Tyki, my father and Cross chasing after us. I let out a terror filled yelp when Kanda jumped roofs. He was heading to the coast where I saw a ship waiting. My eyes widened in horror.

 

“Soon Allen you will belong to me.” Kanda laughed jumping the roofs again, Noise Marie and Daisya Barry soon joined on each of Kanda's sides attacking my rescuers.

 

“The order has been wanting you back!” Daisya laughed throwing his Charity Bell at Tyki who easily dodged it.

 

“TYKI!” I screeched reaching my arm back, he lunged forward and was nearly able to grab onto me. My eyes were forced shut when Kanda suddenly spun. Everything had then gone quiet after I heard a grunt and something warm and wet hit my face opening my eyes they slowly widened as I followed Kanda's sword. Everyone had stopped where they were. Standing there Kanda had stabbed Mugen through Tyki's chest.

 

“I'm sorry Allen.” Tyki choked out before Kanda had kicked him away. I began to shake my head no.

 

“Ty...ki.” I chocked out and I was secured in Kanda's arms once more as the three began to run with me. I faught against him.

 

“TYKI NO!!!!” I screamed reaching for him as I watched him fall backwards tears blurred my vision.

 

“TYKI!!!!!!” I continued to scream and soon my world had gone black after feeling a pain in the back of my neck. I woke in that world where I was atop a black pool of water. I laid there curling into a ball hugging myself tears falling from my eyes and sobs tearing past my mouth. I saw Red sit by me and he began to rub my arm.

 

“Allen?” He asked and I only cried sitting up and pulling him into my lap as I hugged onto him. I could only cry out and sob. I knew Tyki was dead, he was gone and I could do nothing.

 

“You need to wake up, I can't be out when you meet with Komui. Lenalee is watching you right now she's really worried.” He said and I nodded my head give him one more squeeze before allowing my world to resurface. I opened my eyes and say that I was still on the ship. Tears still fell and I choked back another sob as I sat up. My hand covered my mouth and I curled into a ball.

 

“I'm so sorry Allen.” I turned to see Lenalee standing there, I let out another sob before I jumped forward and hugged onto her. Lenalee hugged me back lowering us to the floor beginning to rock me side to side.

 

“I won't let Kanda near you. My brother has order Lavi to watch over you until you're reinstated at the Order. You will be helping the science division and will never be able to leave. I will be staying at the science division because Bak and I are marrying soon.” She explained running her fingers through my hair.

 

“Tyki's dead....he's gone! Kanda killed him and I could do nothing!” I cried and she only said nothing. I shook violently and I began to cough. Everything was spinning around me. I wanted to go home.

 

“Allen, Kanda will be reprimanded harshly for his act of violence. We only ordered for your capture and for the others to be left alive.” I heard Komui's voice as I also heard the door shut.

 

“He'll be back to being an exorcist not long after that!” I cried out sitting up and glaring at Komui who only sighed.

 

“One year from today he will be, but for him to he has to beat you in a fight. As long as you wish to fight. It will be your only chance to kill him Allen.” Komui explained and I felt myself twitch.

 

“I don't care...I'll be escaped by then! I don't plan to stay at the Order.” I hissed and I watched Komui smirk.

 

“I look forward to it Allen.” He said before leaving. I leaned onto Lenalee again and we just stayed like that.

 

 

~Road's Pov~

 

I sat in the den with a crying Lulu Bell as everyone waited for Adam and Cross to get back. We were barely able to save Tyki but now we were waiting to hear if he'll wake up again. Everyone was so depressed about Allen being taken, but I couldn't get his girlish scream when Tyki fell. God only knows what he's going through right now.

 

“Tyki's going to be fine. He was awake when I left...he's talking to Adam as we speak.” Cross suddenly said walking in.

 

“Does he know?” Lulu Bell choked out.

 

“Adam is telling him now that we lost Allen.” Cross answered and she erupted into sobs again.

 

“We'll get him back, we have to!” Jasdero said standing to his feet and punching the wall. I sat there starring at the fire. If it's the last thing I do, I will make Kanda pay once and for all!

 

“Yes Jasdero...we WILL get him back!” I hissed before standing and heading to where we were keeping Tyki. I couldn't stand being there anymore.

 


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a month and I had finally fallen into a routine. Lavi would wake up around four in the morning which in turn he'd wake me and we'd go get breakfast. And that's where we were at this moment, eating breakfast. I had only run into Kanda twice this whole month and it wasn't as painful as the times before. I was still in my female self and I guess that is why, he had called me filth and that made things so much easier.

 

“You're doing it again....thinking that is.” Lavi suddenly said and I sighed playing with a grape.

 

“I was just thinking on how easy it's been with Kanda. He now hates me because I'm a girl. That is such a plus for me.” I said blankly before plopping the grape into my mouth.

 

“Yea he really hates women. Looks like Road finally found something where Kanda won't touch you.” Lavi laughed and I watched as he scratched his nose and he blushed.

 

“You like Road.” I simply stated and I watched him fall from his chair.

 

“H-how did you guess?!” He yelled out and I sighed.

 

“Because she's all you bring up when you're with me.” I stated eating another grape. I was waiting for it to be the afternoon where I go get another check up from Komui. My body has been acting weird and he gets the results in today. At least that gave me a small break away from Lavi for moments.

 

“Wow you're a real downer this morning Allen.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

 

“That's because today marks an exact month since my capture, since Tyki's death! Of course I'm going to be down!” I snapped and Lavi held his hands out in front of him in defense.

 

“It's not only that your moods have been swinging a lot as well.” He added and I sighed.

 

“And why do you think I went to Komui yesterday?! I get my results this afternoon, it's probably because Lvellie comes in tomorrow, but I was told he has no interest in me since I am the science divisions problem now.” I explained more calmly now finishing my 12th bowl of fruit, the only thing my stomach seems to be able to handle.

 

“Well we're both done eating how about we go try and see if we can get your results early?!” Lavi asked standing to his feet and grabbing my hand pulling me with him. As we were leaving we came face to face with Kanda. He spared us no second glance as he walked passed us into the cafeteria. I felt a shiver run up my spine when his hand brushed against my own.

 

“Allen?” Lavi asked and I shook myself of the feeling.

 

“It's nothing let's go.” I said and followed after the redhead. The journey to Komui's office was short and sweet which was to me relief since Lavi didn't know the meaning to silence as the grave! We found Komui asleep at his desk surrounded by paperwork. What was even worst was that Lvellie sat there reading a piece of paper with my name on it. This wasn't good especially since he was a day early.

 

“Bookman shut the door and lock it. Do not fear Allen I am on your side.” He said and I held my breath watching as he stood to his feet grabbed a book and slammed it onto the desk. We watched as Komui screamed flying from his chair.

 

“LVELLIE SIR!” Komui shrieked fixing himself into his chair once more.

 

“So what's going on? I don't understand.” I said and I watched as Komui tried to get the paper from Lvellie who gave Komui a warning look before looking to me and took a step towards me. Lavi was already back at my side.

 

“Lavi you will be escorting Ms. Mikk back home to the Ark. The last known door was in Moscow, Russia. Take warm clothes it is winter.” He said holding the piece of paper out to me and I carefully took it and read the details.

 

“I...I'm pregnant?” I asked with wide eyes.

 

“This paper will be destroyed when you leave the office. According to all of the other exorcists you are going to trial in London and will be back depending on their verdict. You know Lavi you will never be able to return after this.” Lvellie stated and I watched Lavi nod his head.

 

“Lvellie sir....I don't understand.” I said my breathing becoming heavier.

 

“I made a promise to woman once to always help the innocent. What has been done to you is horrible and I am risking my life to help you. Everyone thinks I am sending you to Central in London, even Central thinks you are coming. But only us in this room will know the truth including my friend Howard Link who will be escorting you to Berlin, Germany. From there you two will make you fake escape.” Lvellie explained to me taking the paper from me and pulled a lighter out catching it on fire.

 

“I understand sir.” I said letting Lavi take my hand lead me out and back to his room. I wasn't expecting us to be stopped in the hallway by Kanda. You could tell he wanted to speak to me

 

“Lavi...I'll be fine I'll meet you back at the room.” I said standing straight holding my head high.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded my head, Lavi reluctantly released my hand and ran off down the hall.

 

“You don't have to fear anything, I won't do anything to you.” Kanda said and for once his voice was normal.

 

“I know what do you want Kanda?” I asked and I watched him sigh.

 

“If our circumstances had been different....would you have chosen me or gave me thought?” He asked, I felt my mouth drop slightly at his question and I sighed.

 

“If the circumstances were that I never met Tyki then yes....I would have considered choosing you.” I said looking down. I let out a small yelp when I was suddenly pushed against the wall and next I was starring up into Kanda's calm eyes.

 

“I know this is the last I will see you. I know you aren't going to central but I will give you up and I hope you find Tyki alive.” He whispered and I just found myself starring up at Kanda.

 

“I still plan to kill you one day for everything you have done to me Kanda.” I whispered and I watched as a smile rose to his lips.

 

“I hope you will Allen.” He said and he leaned forward his lips connecting to mine. I did nothing to stop him. I didn't even kiss back. When he parted he left a tiny kiss to my cheek before finally walking off. I found myself smiling before running off getting back to Lavi's room where he sat waiting, our things already packed.

 

“You okay?” He asked and I nodded my head walking over and wrapping my arms around him.

 

“I'm going home and you get to have your chance with Road.” I whispered and I watched him smile as we each grabbed our respected bag and head out. A lot of people were still asleep when we met up with Howard at the entrance to the Order. None of us spoke as we left and headed for the train station here in Paris. I kept close to Lavi as we walked through the forest there was a light blanket of snow on the ground.

 

'We're going home?' I heard Reds' voice and I smiled.

 

'Yes we are...what are the chances of Tyki still being alive?' I asked.

 

“Slim but still possible.' He said and I sighed, I could only pray and hope. The walk to the train was boring and we waited for Howard as he paid for the three tickets. We were soon on the train and waiting for it to depart. It was a three day trip to Berlin. I wasn't too thrilled about having to stay seated for that long, but there was nothing much else we could do. The first whole day was really boring with me beating both of them in a game of cards. It was the afternoon of the second day when Howard became rigid. From the car in front of us there were men in cloaks looking at everyone.

 

“Lavi, punch me then take Allen and run, get off the train by all means.” Howard said quickly, I screamed when Lavi had actually done it before grabbing our bags and me and we ran. Lavi held my hand as we ran through the cars. We ran till we came to the very back.

 

“Follow me to the roof!” He said beginning to climb up and I followed up after him.

 

“Lavi this is insane!” I yelled over the wind allowing him to take my hand again pulling me along as we jumped from car to car.

 

“Look! A bridge over water we jump there!” Lavi yelled, I could only nod my head as we stood waiting, both ends of the car we blocked off by the men in black cloaks.

 

“They're Crow members, if we don't jump we'll both be dead.” Lavi said and I nodded my head as the train made the bend I was pulled with the red head and we jumped from the moving train over the bridge right before I was grabbed by one of the cloacked members.

 

“CROWN CLOWN!” I screamed white ribbons appearing, it slowled our fall but only barely as we crashed through ice into freezing cold water. The water moved underneath and we moved with it away from the whole we made.

 

'Do it! Create a door or you both will die!' I Crown Clowns voice. Hugging onto Lavi I closed my eyes and concentrated feeling the warm feeling as I watched a white portal appear and we rushed through it landing in a court yard. Water still rushed through and I quickly closed the door before laying there out of breath.

 

“Nice call Allen! Why didn't you do this at the Order?!” Lavi snapped, but I only ignored him sitting up and beginning to ring out my hair which mind you has gotten longer.

 

“Shut up!” I snapped beginning to shiver and I looked around this area was new to me, I had never been in here before. Shacking my head of the thoughts I opened my bag and pulled crosses jacket from it. Thankfully our bags were water proof so everything was still dry.

 

“Allen?” Lavi asked as I stood to my feet looking around.

 

“I don't know where we are.” I said slipping the jacket on trying to warm myself up. “All I know is that, that top building is our home and we're in some courtyard at the bottom of the ark. We have probably a four days walk to the Noah's home!” I whinned then screamed when a loud blast erupted from behind us. Lavi had wrapped his arms around me and ducked to behind one of the trees there.

 

“Come out exorcists!” I knew that voice it was Mimi and she had a few Akuma with her.

 

“Mimi we're not enemies!” Lavi shouted and another blast hit the building behind us.

 

“Lavi we're surrounded!” I screamed and as we were shot at I was barely able to activate the barriers that were still so unfamiliar to me. I sat on the ground covering my head screaming for them to stop.

 

“Damn you guys put a barrier up. Oh well you're going to die anyways!” Mimi laughed as she came towards us. My eyes widened and I burried my face into Lavi's chest screaming for her to listen to us.

 

“MIMI!” Everything stopped and I peeked out to see Lulu Bell jump down from a building.

 

“Is that your mother?” Lavi whispered to me and I nodded my head still crying into his chest.

 

“Yea Mimi you scared the exorcists! That's not nice we need to question them.” Road laughed next and my fears came true that because of the commotion they couldn't see me.

 

“Sorry madam's I just wanted to kill something since that Samurai beat me last time when I tried to infiltrate!” Mimi giggled. This was too much for me. More Akuma appeared and I noticed that they were gray skinned already which means they were on the offense.

 

“No...nononononono......” I began to repeat curling as much into Lavi as possible praying for Tyki to appear but I knew that, that wasn't going to happen.

 

“Oh the other one is just shacking!” Mimi laughed again and everything around me just snapped.

 

“STOP IT PLEASE!!!” I screamed the barrier exploding and I couldn't help as the white ribbons appeared defensively creating a tight wall around us. I had accidentally knocked Lavi away and so I was encased by myself.

 

“MIMI YOU DUMBASS THAT WAS ALLEN!” Road screamed and I heard a slapping sound.

 

“You two aren't any better you didn't recognize her either!” I heard Lavi's deadpanned voice.

 

“Hey exorcist...SHUT UP!” Mimi and Road both yelled, I sensed someone approach the wall and gently rest a hand onto it.

 

“Allen we're sorry please....come out?” I heard Lulu Bells quiet voice, despite everything that had just happened I allowed myself out and I latched myself to her. Lulu Bell's arms circled around me.

 

“I was so scared!” I cried and she only shushed me as she lowered us to the ground and she rocked me.

 

“It's okay you're home now.” She whispered.

 

“So who are you?” I heard Road asked and I knew it was towards Lavi.

 

“Lavi, Allens protector and I have to say.....STRIKE!!!!” I let the sigh leave and allowed Lulu Bell to help me to my feet I saw Lavi there with his arm stretched out in a thumbs up towards Road.

 

“Allen?” Road asked looking to me.

 

“He has a crush on you.” I smiled sweetly, I shuddered though when Road had an evil smile grace her lips.

 

“Well if he can get Sheril's okay then I'll give him a chance.” I shuddered again at that thought.

 

“You two are soaked and freezing let's get inside and you guys changed and warmed up. Everyone else is out and will be back later. Till then we'll get you guys settled in.” Lulu Bell said giving everyone a look as well. It made me wander about what. I didn't want to think about it. Inside Lavi was taken by Road to go change and Lulu Bell took me to her and Adams room where I changed in the bathroom. I sighed and looked myself in the mirror. I wore a simple white dress that went down to my knees with long sleeves.

 

“Note to self...murder Lavi for only packing dresses.” I muttered with a sigh slipping Cross's jacket back on buttoning it up. The jacket went down to just below my knees and I felt much better even though it was still a dress like. I walked out to see Lulu Bell sitting there waiting for me on the bed.

 

“Are you alright?” Lulu Bell asked and I sighed walking over and sat down next to her bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

 

“I'm pregnant, I don't want anyone else knowing till everyone is together.” I simply stated and I sighed, I really hoped that Tyki was alive and well.

 

“Don't worry you'll get through everything just fine.” Lulu Bell smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned into her and took in a deep breath, soon Lavi and Road walked in talking and it seemed they were getting along just fine. I was helped off of the bed and we soon made our way to the dinning area where we found Cross and Adam playing a game of cards.

 

“The others will be back soon, but go on. They won't mistake anything.” Lulu Bell whispered to me. I took a deep breath and walked forward trying to keep my emotions in check. But when I neared them I felt my tears fall especially when they looked up.

 

“Allen!” Adam exclaimed jumping from his chair and wrapped his arms around me.

 

“I'm home papa...I'm home!” I cried wrapping my arms around him tightly.

 

“You're okay and that's all that matters, sit you're probably famished.” Adam said and I smiled taking my usual seat while Lavi was forced into the one beside Road. I pulled my chair up to watch the unfolding game for once declining to play.

 

“I SAID BACK OFF DEVIT!” My ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice and I found my head lifting when the door to the dinning area swing open. I didn't dare look just in case I was imagining it.

 

“Oh come on Tyki it was fun!!” Devit's voice rang loudly.

 

“Pushing me into the frozen lake was NOT fun you idiot!” His voice said again and I closed my eyes letting the tears slip down my cheeks. I slowly stood from my chair and turned. Tyki had Devit caught in an arm lock. Jasdero had spotted me and I motioned him not to do anything and he just smiled.

 

“It may not have been fun but don't kill Devit, Tyki.” I said trying to keep my voice even but I was already crying, so happy to see him alive. I watched as the two froze and looked up.

 

“Allen...” He said releasing Devit and ran over wrapping his arms around me into a tight embrace.

 

“I'm home.” I smiled happily kissing his cheek.

 

“Together forever.” He said lifting me into the air spinning me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he let me down.

 

“Okay no sex for a long while at least not until we get food into them!” Road laughed going back to her conversation with Lavi. Tyki and I sat in our seats as we waited for food to be brought out I leaned into Tyki watching as the card game commenced once more.

 

“So after this shall we go back to my room and have a bit of fun?” Tyki whispered into my ear.

 

“We can't and after food I'll be explaining to everyone why.” I whispered back kissing his cheek.

 

“Why not tell everyone now Allen, you're just trying to avoid it.” I heard Lavi say and I growled and he began to whistle away causing Road to erupt into laughter.

 

“Okay...Tyki remember when we had sex in my changing room before the wedding?” I asked the question causing him to choke on his drink.

 

“Yes....what about it?” He asked and I watched as Lulu Bell smiled to me and motioned for me to go on. Standing from my chair I faced Tyki and grabbed his hand placing his palm onto my stomach.

 

“I know it's sooner than what we planed, but we're starting that family you always wanted. And now that I know you're alive I'm not afraid anymore.” I smiled and I watched all the color drain from Tyki's face as he fell backwards out of his chair. I stood there just blinking before I sighed.

 

“Did my husband seriously just fucking faint?!” I asked with a sigh and sat back down in my chair.

 

“Aren't you going to wake him up?” Road asked in between giggles.

 

“Nope he's fine.” I said with my arms crossed then looked to Adam and Cross.

 

“Deal me a hand of cards I'm gonna play!” I said and everyone sighed.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lavi and I sat in the dining room playing a game of chess, a game I was losing badly to. It had been a good few months since I have returned and well, things weren’t looking up too well. Tyki and hadn’t spent any time with one another because he kept himself busy with missions. When he was around he didn’t speak to me much. It was like I should have stayed away, it was like he didn’t want me anymore.

“You’re thinking again.” Lavi’s voice broke out and I could only sigh before standing from my seat and walking over to the window leaning against the wall. I saw Road torturing Jasdero and Devit again and I could only smile sadly.

“Is it just me or was coming back a bad thing?” I ask lowering my hand and resting it onto my stomach. Lavi sighed and I heard stand from his own chair walking over to me.

“Allen talk to him, the both of you are avoiding each other. I know he started it but you need to end it. This behavior isn’t good for the baby.” Lavi explained setting his hand onto my shoulder.

“I can’t help it Lavi, if he doesn’t want me then fine…I’ll just stay away!” I snapped and pulled away before leaving the room. I was already used to being in this female form and it gave Mama Lulu Bell an excuse to dress me up. I passed by my fathers’ office and I could hear the hushed voices of both him and Tyki. I bit my lip and hurried along not wanting to hear what either of them had to say.

“Allen.” I froze when my name was called by the last person I wanted to see.

“Look, Sherril I don’t want to fight again.” I say turning to face him holding my hands up.

“I’m not here to pick a fight but your friend Lavi is right this nonsense has got to end. Both of you need to talk this out.” He said stepping forward and I only took a step back.

“Stop.” I say letting out a heavy breath and I was glad when he just stood in his spot.

“I just want things to be normal again okay. I have come to terms with the fact that him and I are no longer together. If he wants to talk about this, then fine I’ll talk but…I can’t do this anymore. He makes me wonder why I even fought to come other than my family. So Sherril, I’d appreciate it if you and the others would stop pestering me about this and let me move on.” I say and walked off again wrapping my arms around myself walking into the room I was given after the huge fight Tyki and I had. I should have known that Tyki wouldn’t want this child and now my presence was just a burden for everyone. The Ark was divided into Team Allen and Team Tyki, the whole thing was putting a toll onto everyone and I knew I started this. I leaned against my closed door and slid to the floor wrapping my arms around my legs bringing my knees to my chest. The tears finally spilled over. Slowly everyone was turning against me and I saw that. Everyone told me to just talk to him but what more was there for us to talk about. It was obvious…

Tyki didn’t want this child.

I sat there for hours even when Road or my mother tried getting me to come out for dinner, for the third night in a row I refused. I knew Tyki was going to be there and since our chairs were still next to one another, a fight was sure to break out. It always did. I sat for hours and even when the sun lowered from the sky I still sat there sobs and tears still coming. Ever since our fight I have separated myself from the people who cared about me and now rifts were being made. I came to the decision and now I had to stick by it. I stood from my spot on the floor and went to the closet pulling a single shoulder bag from it lightly tossing it onto my bed. I quietly walked about my room pulling clothes from my drawers and stuffing them into the bag. I was finishing up packing when another onslaught of tears and sobs broke through and I collapsed to my knees by the bed. It took an entire month for me to get back after being kidnapped and now I was going to leave. I covered my mouth to silence myself when a knock resonated throughout my room.

“Allen, I know I can’t stop you and I haven’t told your parents yet. Don’t leave, everyone loves you so much and we just got you back.” I heard Wisely’s voice, a shudder coursed through me and I curled my legs into me again beginning to rock.

“Everything may seem like it’s falling apart but you don’t have to do this alone. Everyone is here for you even if Tyki’s not. I’ll hear your thoughts and whatever you decide will decide if I go to your parents or not.” He said once more and soon walked off. His words only made things worse and I knew I couldn’t stay, not with how things were going. I stood from my spot on the floor and walked to my mirror and dresser set starring back at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy, with a sigh I pulled the silver band from my finger and laid it on the dresser, but I refused to remove the rose ring that he had given me and it stayed on the silver chain around my neck. I let out one last shaky breath before returning to my closet and pulled the black hooded cloak from a hanger and slipped it on around my shoulders lifting the hood over my head.

“I’ll leave and set you free. I promised to never trap you. I’m sorry Tyki.” I whispered to myself maneuvering the pack over my head onto my shoulder and stood in the middle of my room, silent tears falling from my eyes. In a last attempt knowing Wisely would be back soon with my parents I lifted the barrier around my room and opened the white Ark door under my feet. I allowed myself to slip through the moment my bedroom door was banged on. I entered the white vast space feeling a certain warmth course through me. As quickly as I had entered the door, I had exited finding myself in a large forest. Before I could be followed I shut the door vowing to never open one again. It would be the only way for any of the Noah family to find me. I made quick haste through the forest away from where I came from I was still in danger of being caught. It wasn’t until I came to road that I slowed myself down to a simple walk, I kept the hood securely over my head and ignored anyone who passed me.

I walked for hours, even when the sun had risen into the sky a small town was in visible sight and I knew I’d be there shortly. I was glad I had grabbed what little money I had planning on buying a little bit a food so I could keep myself and the baby fed. I pulled the gloves from my bag and slipped them onto my hands, I also made sure the hood was over my head hoping to hide the curse mark over my face. The town was small and I found myself in a state of nostalgia as I slowly began to remember things. I walked into a small café and was greeted with a smiling face of a young woman.

“Good morning ma’am can I help you?” The woman asked, I suddenly felt nervous but not at all afraid.

“I don’t have much money and I’ve been traveling all night. Is there an Inn anywhere I could stay at?” I asked, the woman sighed and motioned for me to wait there. She soon vanished off into the back before coming back with a sack which I guessed was filled with food.

“There is a passage through the woods behind this building. Up the passage is an abandoned house no one lives there. You can stay there as long as you like.” She smiled before ushering me on her way and paused.

“You resemble the nice woman who used to live there, make sure you stay warm, the cold is bad for pregnant women.” She said then vanished back into the café. I felt dumbstruck but none the less I disappeared behind the café and found the passage way the woman spoke of and headed down it. The moment I laid eyes on the home, I saw why I was feeling nostalgia in town. Almost burnt to the ground laid the house of my childhood memories. The roof was still partially there and it would have to do for the day and night. Thunder clapped in the distance and I finished my way up to the house surprised to find no one else there. I sat at the window seat that was still there in the living area and watched the outside world as rain began to fall. I remembered a tree used to sit in the middle of the yard but now only a tree stump laid there.

“ _KOKORO GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Lulu Bell screamed up the tree and a young boy with rusty red hair only laughed as he jumped from the tree branches._

“ _Calm down will ya I’m fine!” Kokoro yelled crossing his arms over his chest. He yelped when he was grabbed by his ear beginning to get yanked back towards the house._

“ _I’ll I’m fine your head if you ever do that again!” Lulu Bell screamed waving her cooking spoon in the air. Kokoro tried to pull away from his mother._

I sighed and took a pastry from the food bag out and began to nibble on it watching small chipmunks scurry across the ground. I only ate half of the pastry before getting bored of it and put it and the bag into my shoulder pack. Not caring for the rain I headed outside and followed another path until I came to a cave a small smile gracing my lips as I walked inside seeing cave drawings that were done by a four year old.

“ _You becareful in there you hear me Kokoro! Your mother will have my ass if a wild animal gets a hold of you!” Adam yelled from outside watching the young boy using a sharp rock to hit the side of the cave wall._

“ _Look papa I made us onto the cave wall!” Kokoro cheered running out and jumping into his fathers arms._

“We were supposed to be a happy family, you wanted to start one! Why…WHY!” I screamed into the sky as thunder boomed overhead. I was already soaked and everything was beginning to get cold. I found a big enough rock and sat upon it sobs breaking through again. I wrapped my arms around myself beginning to rock back and forth.

“You promised forever Tyki…YOU PROMISED!” I screamed at nothing more sobs breaking through. I stood to my feet and headed deeper into the forest no particular destination in mind. I wandered and wandered even when the sun fell from the sky, it still rained and I was soaked to the bone and freezing, I knew I needed to find shelter and start a fire. All I found was a Cliffside and an old rickety bridge that connected the other side. Taking a deep breath I peered over the edge to see a river below and sighed. It was now or never and I took the first steps onto the bridge. I had my arms still wrapped around me as I crossed. The wind suddenly blew and the bridge shook, I let out a whimper and something in my mind told me to turn back. I ignored everything so when I fell through one of the planks I wasn’t surprised. I held onto the edge of the other plank trying to pull myself up but I had no strength.

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! AM I THAT SO HATED!” I screamed in desperation my hold on the planks finally giving out. I let out a yelp when I was jerked from someone grabbing a hold of me.

“You’re really stupid you know that baka?!” I let out the breath I was holding when I looked up to see Cross standing there and he pulled me up.

“Everyone is out looking for you, you know that!” He yelled once we were on solid ground on the other side.

“I didn’t want to be found Shishou!” I snapped leaning against a tree wrapping my arms around myself.

“I kind of figured that much with you opening an Ark door in the middle of your room! If you saw me on the bridge coming to your rescue what would you have done?” Cross asked and I gave him a look telling him he didn’t want me to answer that.

“I probably would have fallen to my death that’s what!” I snapped when silence only pursued on. That resulted in my getting smacked upside the head.

“Open a door you’re going back and APOLOGIZING to everyone!” Cross yelled and I refused to move.

“I’m not going back. With me gone Tyki can be free to do what he wants with his life!” I snapped and that resulted in another smack to the back of my head.

“Will you stop that! I won’t stay somewhere I’m not wanted!” I shouted and once more I’m smacked, so I resulted in activating my arm and shot at him. This caused him to jump back and I took that as my cue and ran off into the woods. I didn’t get very far until arms wrapped around me and I was thrown over a pair of shoulders.

“Took you long enough Sherril!” Cross muttered and I began to flail about.

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” I screamed and reached for my nap sack when Cross took it from me. Soon we were in the court yard of the Ark.

“And finally we are home and with the princess.” Sherril laughed.

“Say that again I DARE YOU!” I shrieked being dropped and right into the fountain.

“Thank god you found her!” And now here I was about to be in trouble as my father ran up.

“Yes the princess is safe and sound!” Sherril announced I activated my arm and aimed for him, but never had a chance3 to fire it when I was hugged to death by Road.

“You’re freezing! Everyone chill out I’ll go get her changed!” Road said grabbing my wrists and dragged me off before anyone else could hug me.

“Tyki is out looking for you as well…he was one of the first to leave.” She said as we walked through the halls of the Ark.

“Like I care, I left so he could be free from me and the baby!” I muttered and I jumped when Road turned and gave me one of her evil looks.

“You’re really are an idiot aren’t you! He still loves you!” She snapped and I sighed.

“Doesn’t seem like it when all we do is fight and avoid one another. I know he doesn’t want this baby and I’m not going to force him into anything he doesn’t want Road! I’m fine doing this alone!” I began to cry again, I let her take my hand and lead me back to my room where I changed into dry clothes wrapping a blanket around myself.

“Well your father forbids you from opening Ark doors and you’re grounded.” Road laughed, I could only groan snuggling inside my cocoon of blanket.

“You should put your ring back on.” Road said, I could tell she was by my door.

“Tyki and I aren’t together anymore remember! I’m alone and I’ll be forever alone!” I cried falling onto my back wrapping myself up more into the blanket. I heard my door close and knew Road had left, I let the sobs erupt again, all I wanted was to be wrapped in those strong arms again. I poked my head out seeing the silver band on the top of my dresser still, it brought more tears to my eyes. Why were things so messed up?!

“Allen?” I peek through my blankets to see my father. Sitting up I watch as he walks over and sits onto the edge of my bed. I bring my knees up and hug onto them.

“You scared your mother and I to death.” He says his face unreadable.

“I just thought it would be best if I left, I'm bringing nothing but trouble!” I say burrowing my face into my legs trying to fight the urge to cry again.

“Allen you should have came to one of us. We know this is very hard for you. Everyone is worried about you and even though the two of you are avoiding one another even Tyki is worried about you.” He says scooting closer to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help it when I lunged to the side wrapping my arms around my fathers waist crying.

“I love him so much papa and I can't raise this child alone! I want him back but I can't go running to him crying it would only show weakness!” I cry out clutching onto his shirt as his hand began to smooth my hair out.

“I know sweetheart and everything will be fine soon you just have to believe.” He says and I can only cry more. I cry until I could cry no more just lying there hugging onto my father.

“I found our old home, it's still standing some. I also found the cave drawings I made when I was four.” I whisper and I listen to him chuckle.

“Only you to stumble onto the place of your first memories. Come on lets go get you and the baby some food, you've had a long day.” He says and I let him lead me out and down the hallway to the dining room. I force back the groan when I see Tyki there sitting in his usual spot next to my seat. The moment I entered the room my mother was over to me with her arms wrapped around me.

“Next time come to either your father or me if you think of leaving!” She says kissing the top of my head and I could only nod my head and soon I was sitting in my spot next to Tyki at the table. Dinner was silent even with Jasdero and Devit who were playing cards with one another. My meal was simple just a bowl of fruit and a small salad since I wasn't all that hungry. I finished the fruit but was merely playing with the salad. I was put into an awkward position watching as everyone was giving me looks. It was obvious they were trying to either get me to talk to Tyki or get Tyki to talk to me. It was obvious that I wasn't used to the silent starring when I abruptly stood from my chair and walked out ignoring Road who called my name. The moment I entered my room I began pacing back and forth both of my hands tangled into my long hair.

“Allen...” I immediately stopped when I heard his voice.

“Don't you dare start! I don't want to hear it! I get it okay I'll leave you alone!” I screamed turning to face him. Tyki hadn't changed at all obviously but his eyes held a certain sadness. I watched as every time he tried to say something nothing would come out.

“You promised me forever...why did you break it Tyki...WHY?!” I cried out and soon began pacing again. I yelped when my arm was grabbed and I was spun into his chest his arms encircling around me tightly.

“There is no excuse I can come up with to tell you why except that I was stupid Allen.” He said and I tried pushing away from him, I wanted to go anywhere but stay here with him.

“Yea it was stupid but you know what I'm giving you your wish! I'm staying away from you so you don't have to take care of this baby!” I cry out but he still wouldn't release me and I felt as if my legs wanted to give out under me.

“Put your ring back on Allen.” He whispers and I felt like wanting to punch him.

“WHY?! IT'S NOT AS IF YOU WANT ME ANYMORE!” I scream finally pulling out of his arms.

“I was wrong Allen! I didn't mean to hurt you, the pregnancy took me by surprise! I still want you and I want this baby! I'm begging you for a second chance please!” He shouted back and I felt myself frozen at his words.

“Wh-what?” I asked too stunned and slowly I fell to the floor sitting there starring up at him.

“I want a second chance Allen, I want to be there for our baby. I want to be there for you and prove to you that I am the only one meant for you. So please put your ring back on and let's be a family.” Tyki said dropping to his knees leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Allen again.

“I love you Allen.” He chokes out and finally I am crying again wrapping my arms around him.

“I love you to Tyki...I love you so so much!” I cry clutching onto him like he was my last lifeline.

 


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in my mothers room with a large bowl of vanilla yogurt which had cut up fruit pieces mixed into it. I was now five months along in my pregnancy and I was ready for it to be over! After apologizing and making everyone believe that Tyki and I were fine I finally got my first ultra-sound done. I was far enough along to figure out that the two of us were having twins. One boy and one girl. I was so happy, I have been giggly ever since. Tyki at the moment had kicked me out of our room since him, Sherril and my father were working on something. I believe Road and Lavi were helping as well. No one was telling me anything!

 

“You have your thinking face on you know sweety.” My mother said walking over and sitting next to me.

 

“No one is telling me anything and I wanna help! I know I'm large, but I can help! Why can't I know what it is?!” I whined spooning another spoonful of yogurt into my mouth chewing on the strawberry that came with it. Lulu Bell only laughed wrapping her arms around me.

 

“Because if we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise! Come on lets go for a walk.” She said taking the yogurt from me and made it disappear. I grumbled and wriggled off of the bed. It seemed I blew up over night, I don't remember being this large last week! I groan again as I slipped into my slip on shoes and followed my mother out of the room and out to the court yard. Jasdero and Devit were in a tree yelling profanities at my shishou who had Judgment out and aimed at them. I could only sigh, I walked over and smacked the palm of my hand into the back of his head before putting my hands onto each of my hips.

 

“Would you please stop trying to always kill them Cross?! They are not target practise dummies!” I scold him before walking over to the tree hugging onto Jasdero sticking my tongue out at my shishou. I was given a blank look.

 

“And why do you always have to spoil my fun baka minarai?!” Cross asked and I could only smirk at him.

 

“Wait until I give birth to my children! I can't wait till I am able to fight you again and kick your ass!” I say shacking my fist at him.

 

“You kick my ass? Now that _is_ funny, I dare you to come at me little Moyashi.” He laughed purposely calling me the nickname Kanda would always call me. I went to lunge for him but strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back.

 

“Whoa there Shonen!” Tyki's laughing voice rang out.

 

“Let me at him Tyki no one is allowed to call me Moyashi except for that damn BaKanda!” I scream trying to wriggle my way out of his embrace but I was trapped and was forced to give up.

 

“We know my love, we know. Now I am taking you out of the Ark so the final touches could be made on your surprise.” Tyki laughed lifting me easily into his arms bridal style and slipped through the white Ark door the two of us vanishing away from the others. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and I starred into his calm face.

 

“How are you so calm all the time?” I ask leaning my head and resting it onto his shoulder.

 

“You're just hormonal from the pregnancy Allen dear. Once the babies are born you'll be calm again.” Tyki chuckled leaving a chaste kiss on my cheek and I only smiled.

 

“Tyki I have never once been calm in my life and you know this!” I say as we appear in Scotland Yard. It was early morning and fog. Everything was eerily quiet and it sent shivers up my spine as Tyki set me onto the ground. I hugged onto his arm and concluded that he to was on guard and stiff.

 

“Something is off.” He whispers, and I nod my head releasing his arm and taking a step forward. I could hear the remnants of a fight happening.

 

“I think something is happening.” I say walking out a bit further.

 

“ALLEN GET OUT OF HERE!” I heard someone scream loudly and soon a black cloaked figure was in front of me. My eyes widened in fear and I stepped back bringing my arms up in defense as the person drew their blade. The blade never connected with me and I heard it clang with another piece of metal. Standing between me and the attacker was Kanda.

 

“Yo Noah get her out of here! She's their target!” Kanda yelled as Tyki jumped to his side sending a wave of Teases after the man who only disappeared.

 

“Who are they?” Tyki asked wrapping his arm around me and held me close.

 

“They're CROW members, an elite group within the Black Order.” A woman said walking up. She had reddish orange hair wearing nothing but a purple tube top, purple bikini bottoms and a purple berret; she had creamy pale and pinkish red eyes. What stood out the most were the green lines on her body and face.

 

“And you are?” Tyki asked raising his eyes at the girl.

 

“My name is Fou and I am from the Asian branch. I am the ex-guardian of the branch. I am here assisting Kanda with an important mission.” She spoke bowing her head to us.

 

“And what mission would that be?” I ask looking to the two of them.

 

“To find you and become an extra set of protectors.” Kanda answered and I found my mouth hanging open.

 

“And why they HELL would I EVER allow you to be near my shonen!” Tyki hissed and I rammed my elbow into his stomach.

 

“Listen I know what I did to Allen was wrong but the Order knows about Allen's pregnancy and are out to kidnap him. They want the children and then they plan to kill Allen.” Kanda explained. Fou nodded her head taking her spot next to Kanda and I couldn’t help the smirk that danced its way across my face. I felt eyes on me as I set my hands onto each of my hips.

 

“Are you to…you know…together?” I asked with such high mischievousness that I was getting odd looks from Tyki and Fou.

 

“And what do you mean by…together?” Fou asked, Kanda too slow to cover her mouth and I smirked even more.

 

“You know are to guys sleeping together as in…” I began to say and Tyki covered my mouth as an evil glare came from Kanda.

 

“It would be wise to not finish that statement!” Kanda and Fou both growled. I bit my lip and stepped back allowing Tyki and Kanda to talk. So far they were being civilized which was a plus. I was getting bored watching them and I guess Fou was to because she joined my side.

 

“So how far along are you now?” She asked with a smile.

 

“Five months and I’m ready for it to be over already.” I answer resting my hand onto my stomach, I look up when a crash was heard just to see Kanda and Tyki rolling around on the ground. Foy and I both sigh watching the two fight.

 

“Well I knew it was inevitable. It was good while it lasted.” I mutter and Fou nods her head as we each sit on the ground watching the fight. Kanda had it coming and I was surprised that Tyki hadn’t tried using his Teases yet. Fou looked slightly amused watching the fight. I leaned my head back when I heard someone step up behind us and I smiled. It was Road and Lulu Bell.

 

“So the note Lavi received was true, the bastard is coming. How long have they been fighting?” Road asked taking her seat beside me.

 

“They actually just started, is it time to go back home yet?” I asked lying back onto my back yawning.

 

“Not yet, want to go shopping and let these two deck it out for now?” Road asked and I sighed nodding my head both Road and Fou having to help me stand back up to my feet. Lulu Bell had decided to stay behind and make sure the two don’t actually kill one another. It was bound to happen. I let Road and Fou lead me away into the heart of London. Everything was set into overcast a light fog covering the streets. I still felt uneasy at how eerily silent everything was. We walked into a baby store and Road went crazy picking out all sort of things while I hung back and watched her.

 

“You really love your family don’t you?” Fou asked helping me over to a chair. I sat down and looked out the window taking in her question fully.

 

“My family isn’t normal in the least bit Fou. But keep in mind there is nothing in the world that can keep me away from them. I love them with all my heart, especially Tyki.” I answer closing my eyes and leaned my head back.

 

“And that is the reason why Kanda and I are here. The love that you have for your family is the love everyone in the order wishes they could experience. So what’re you having?” She then asked and I giggled.

 

“A boy and a girl, I just can’t wait until I am able to hold them in my arms.” I answered and sighed when I saw Road had already finished shopping and had 12 shopping bags full of things.

 

“I’m more concerned with my children being spoiled by their aunt!” I exclaimed once again having to be helped up from the chair. We were making our way back to Scotland Yard when the men in the black cloaks appeared again. I knew something like this was going to occur. Road smirked and made the bags vanish before her devilish candles appeared surrounding us in a protective barrier. Fou kept me in front of her and behind Road as we were slowly surrounded by the cloaked people.

 

“CROW members?” I asked looking back to Fou and she only nodded her head to me, each of the cloaked ones pulled a sword from their sheaths and I lowered myself slightly into a fighting stance. I knew they wouldn’t fight me seriously with me being their target.

 

“You three should give up now. Hand over Allen and none of you will die.” The one in front of us said and I rolled my eyes.

 

“You’re full of shit!” I snapped glaring at the man who spoke.

 

“No our orders are to acquire you and touch no one else, but if a fight does break out then the lives of your friends will be sealed. So come quietly young one.” He said once more and I stood still my hands limply at my side. Closing my eyes I pressed my hands to my chest feeling the ground beneath us ripple. Opening my eyes I watched as Roads candles flew out at the men the white door opening up beneath us, white ribbons floated out each of us getting wrapped lightly by one. I felt someone land behind me and their arms snuggly wrap around my shoulders keeping me held against their chest.

 

“Time to go home.” Tyki’s voice rang and I allowed the six of us to descend into the Ark door reappearing in the court yard before closing it back up. Tyki’s arms stayed wrapped around me as he left small kisses on my neck. I watched as Kanda hugged onto Fou who had hugged him back. Lavi came running out of nowhere and latched onto Road who only reprimanded him for over reacting.

 

“So we have more guests, one in particular we don’t want.” My father grumbled and I rolled my eyes my mother and I sharing a look as Tyki had finally released me and joined my fathers side as they both glared at Kanda.

 

“Okay that is enough. If it weren’t for Kanda earlier I probably would have been kidnapped again! Tyki you are witness to this….DON’T give me that look!” I shouted pointing my finger at my dark skinned lover who looked anything but thrilled. I was standing in front of Kanda and Fou shielding them from anything my family may throw at them.

 

“Allen is right, Lulu Bell and I were keeping eye on them when they left.” Road said joining my side wrapping her arms around my arm.

 

“And what says we have to let them stay here?” My father shouted and I glared at him everything falling silent.

 

“The moment those cloaked men stated that I and the babies were the primary targets. They were sent here to help protect me!” I shouted back, I heard the rustle of the tree branches and turned m y head up instantly to glare at Jasdero and Devit who were trying to sneak an attack on the two new comers.

 

“Oh come on Allen just one tiny attack!” They both whined and I turned my head sharply to face Cross.

 

“I change my mind you can use them as target dummies.” I said and hearing their screams was only music to my ears.

 

“But if I take up your offer then I’m taking your side!” Cross then said standing slightly to behind my father, in a way trying to hid from me. My eyes only narrowed more as Road was the only one on my side.

 

“Fine then I’m going with them! Road will you be joining me?” I asked and she only smiled at me, I knew no one took me seriously about leaving until I opened an ark door again the four of us jumping out. We were back to my old home when I was Kokoro.

 

“Give them time they’ll switch over. Now let’s start rebuilding this house.” Road said and I only smiled back the four of us jumping in. We worked on it for five days before it was back to being livable. During that time we stayed in a hotel room so we weren’t subjected to the elements. The first night we had been gone Lavi had joined us declaring that Kanda and Fou had a right to switch sides no matter what had happened in the past.

 

“How’re you holding up?” Fou asked me one night as I sat at the balcony table of the hotel.

 

“Disappointed in my family, but at the same time I’m proud of them. Kanda had put me through hell Fou and I can’t blame anyone for not being forgiving. He raped me twice and nearly killed Tyki. I for one should hate him, but I guess you can say I would rather forgive him and kill him with kindness than kill him with hate.” I explained starring up at the night sky.

 

“I have to agree with you, but like Road said give them some time. Lavi said that everyone had gotten depressed when you chose us and left. But you made the right decision.” She said and I sighed looking down at my swollen stomach.

 

“He better come around or he’s going to miss the birth of his children.” I muttered with a sigh.

 

“He won’t miss it, on a lighter note we should be able to move into the house by the end of the week. Kanda and Lavi will be putting the walls up tomorrow. Shall you, me and Road go shopping for things to put into the house?” She asked and I felt a smirk dance across my lips.

 

“I have a better idea and it is only one that Road can fulfill. Door opening takes a lot out of me. But lets let her drag some things from the Ark into the home so we aren’t wasting money.” I smile and Fou erupts into laughter.

 

“You’re letting me steal from the Earl?! YAY! Thank you Allen you’re the greatest!” Road’s voice suddenly cheered and I felt her arms around me.

 

It was the next morning that sent me into shock when we saw Jasdero and Devit standing at the house when we arrived. They felt like it wasn’t right for us to leave out into a world of danger. They would give Kanda a chance if we allowed them to still protect me from the Order. I was so happy I had begun to cry hugging onto both of them. In the end Devit began helping Kanda and Lavi with finishing the house while Road and Jasdero opened up two different doors dragging furniture out of the Ark. I laughed when Jasdero ran out of one door being hit by Lero by my father who only went back into the Ark door and shut it.

 

“Allen come with me I want to show something you never got to see finished!” Road cheered and I walked over to her taking her hand as she opened one last door and led me inside. Tears began to spill over my eye lids at the sight. The project Tyki and them had been working on was a nursery room. And now our kids had two nurseries. One at the Ark and now one in our new temporary home; I left the room with tears in my eyes. Road followed me out shutting the door behind us and wrapped her arms around me.

 

“I’m fine, I can do this on my own. I’ll wait for everyone to come around.” I said and Road only smiled giving me a hug before running off to help Jasdero and Fou carry our new furniture into the house.

 

“I’ve been appointed by Lavi and Devit to assist you with grocery shopping.” Kanda said walking up after a while of me sitting around in boredom.

 

“Well come along then!” I smiled grabbing a shopping bag that Road had managed to snatch from my mothers room and we walked off into town.

 

“Road says you’re just putting up fake smiles as to not worry anyone.” Kanda spoke after we were in town at the market place.

 

“I’m fine honestly, just worried that no one else is going to see the light.” I muttered buying as much food as possible. Kanda was carrying the bag for me examining it continuously.

 

“How is it that no matter how much you put into this bag it never seems to get any larger?” He asked and I laughed.

 

“That’s because my father made it with the same stuff the ark is made out of. You can put an unlimited amount of things into the bag and never have to worry about it getting heavy or full.” I answer proving my point when I bought a whole pig and stuffed it into the bag and continued on with the shopping. We didn’t return until it was getting close to dinner and Fou helped me put the groceries away when we returned, it seemed Kanda was the only one amazed by the power of the bag. He was so intrigued that when we finished putting things away he put it over his head to try and put himself into the bag. Fou smacked him and tore the thing from his head before taking him back into the living room so they could have some quality time.

 

“So what are we making for dinner?” Road asked appearing onto the counter.

 

“YOU’RE cooking Road remember the last time I cooked?” I giggled and she joined along with me kicking me from the kitchen. I was surprised to find Cross and my mother there as well.

 

“The others are with your father looking through the house with Lavi.” Cross said sitting in between Kanda and Fou trying to separate the two.

 

“Where’s….” I began to ask and I was hinted to go outside. Smiling I walked outside to see Tyki standing in the middle of the yard staring up at the sky. I walk out and slip my hand into his smiling when I’m pulled into his arms.

 

“I did it again.” He whispered burrowing his nose into my neck.

 

“You had a good reason to turn on me, but remember I’m just as stubborn.” I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

“I know and this is one of the reasons why I fear our children.” Tyki grumbled and I could only giggle.

 

“I don’t fear them, this reassures me that they will never be controlled by the Order.” I say and Tyki only nods his head. We stand like that for a while just swaying. This will be the only down time we got before the last stand against the Order. I hope the babies are born before then.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Life was back to normal for the time being and everyone was living in the Ark again. Needless to say our family has gotten larger with the addition to Kanda and Fou living with us now. Our family was anything but normal and we get into fights on a daily basis. Especially my lover, Tyki and Kanda; the two can't be in the same room for longer than five minutes without fighting. Luckily we keep them at opposite ends of the room. I stay with Tyki, Fou stays with Kanda and that leaves everyone happy. A few months had gone by since that day when they first came and now I was due any day now. I was just so excited to have my children and soon I'll be able to become a male once again. Though I wouldn't mind staying forever as a female, it wasn't all that bad.

 

“Allen!” I jump when my name is called, opening my eyes I see Tyki standing in the door way to the nursery watching me. I only smile at him before yawning and beginning to stand up. Rushing over to me he helps me the rest of the way up.

 

“Sorry I guess I fell asleep reading the book Fou got for the children.” I answer tiredly.

 

“I kind of figured. The Earl wants everyone in the dining room at once, minus you and Fou. You two are going out again.” He said wrapping his arms loosely around me and held me there. I stood there with a smile on my face relishing in his warmth.

 

“So another drill, sounds like fun.” I giggle a bit to myself taking the backpack that was handed to me.

 

“Yes, another drill.” He said but I couldn't help but notice how mechanical his voice sounded, I didn't say anything though and I allowed him to help me with the horrid backpack. I looked up and noticed Fou was standing in the doorway with Kanda, she looked really nervous.

 

“Tyki....this is a drill right?” I ask as he grabs me by my upper arm and I am being lead back through our room where Lavi and Road waited a door already opened. Soon my black cloak is being fitted on around my neck. Lavi was by the room window keeping a lookout while Kanda stood by the door doing the same thing. I looked back to Tyki and he only sighed.

 

“Listen to me Allen, I will find you. Take him.” He said pulling the hood so far over my head I couldn't see. I felt arms around me and soon Fou and I were falling through the Ark door.

 

“What's happening we shouldn't be falling!” Fou shouted holding on to me.

 

“I don't know this has never happened before!” I shouted back, turning my head to watch as the other door slid shut. I wanted to know what was going on but knew no one was going to tell me. We fell for hours and soon we landed on a white solid ground. We were between the spaces of the Ark which meant my farther was destroying the old one. So was he going to be creating a new one?

 

Fou and I walked hand in hand through the white space following an invisible path which led to no where. I tried a few times to open up a door but I only failed, none would. We stopped and I had to sit my feet hurt so much for how long we had been walking. Was their plan to keep me in this boring place till everything was resolved again? I couldn't understand it. Fou looked bored and I felt her pain from it as well. I watched as she began to doze off but she forced herself back awake.

 

“Enough of this shit!” I yelled and I watched as the area became red. Yea, I was angry and I wanted out. Forcing myself to my feet I placed both of my hands onto the wall that shouldn't be there, that shouldn't be anywhere. Closing my eyes I focused on it and felt the warmth of the green light surround me. Opening my eyes again I saw the white ribbons dancing around me. The wall began to swirl and soon a white portal stood before us. Wrapping her arms around me Fou helped me through it. We both sighed in relief when we entered the Noah's secound home. Fou sat me at the couch before running about the place securing it for just in case it was jeopardized as well. I turned my head and stared out the window and saw that there was a downpour of rain. Standing to my feet I closed the door and collapsed to the floor. Everything was spinning and everything hurt.

 

“Allen!” Fou shouted running back over to me and helped me to sitting on the couch.

 

“SHIT!” She suddenly screamed when she slipped in something. I was suddenly aware that my pants were wet.

 

“Your water broke....FUCK! I am not prepared for this!” She panicked helping me back to my feet and began heading to a back room. Suddenly the pain was there and I was screaming. Road had made the back room into a delivery room and Fou helped me into the bed and began getting me prepped. The babies were coming and they were coming fast.

 

“TYKI!!!” I screamed out as I through my head back as Fou pulled my pants and undergarment off. It was just us and there wasn't much else we could do but bring the babies to this world. I watch her put a barrier up around the whole house just in case we were ambushed we'd have some protection from the order. We already planned for this and the only ones who could go through the barrier was anyone on our side.

 

“Alright Allen time to push!” She shouted positioning herself. I began crying as I pushed my hands gripped tightly onto the sheets of the bed.

 

“FUCK!” I screamed out breathing heavily trying to remember the breathing exorcises that Road taught me but my mind kept coming up a blank.

 

“Remember breath in and out, breath in and out...” Fou chanted as I pushed and followed her lead with breathing. How my mother was able to do this was beyond me! I wish someone was here with us so we weren't doing this alone.

 

“PUSH!” Fou yelled and I pushed letting out another scream as I did.

 

“You're almost there Allen a few more pushes then the first baby will be out.” She urged me on and I pushed again this time I didn't scream but it still hurt like shit! Sweat dripped down the side of my face. I let out a few breaths as I tried to catch my bearings but I knew I didn't have long and soon I was being yelled at to push again. I closed my eyes feeling consciousness slip past me for a second before I woke again and gave a push. I heard the first cry of a baby and I smiled, I was half way done. Fou worked quickly and got my baby detached from the umbilical cord before laying 'em in the small bed that was built for them she was then back to me.

 

“Okay we're back to push. Come on girl you can do this!” She cheered and I was back to screaming and pushing. This time it didn't seem to take as long before I was hearing the cry of my second baby. I collapsed against the bed when I was finally done. I was vaguely aware of Fou cleaning me up. I laid on my side and watched my children. They were wrapped in identical white blankets, the blankets had little birds on them.

 

“Just give me a second Allen to finish cleaning you up then you can hold them.” Fou said, I nodded my head before fixing myself up to sitting up against the headboard. Everything on my lower half hurt like hell, but the pain was already subsiding. And Fou was good to her word, the moment she finished cleaning me and the area up she had brought my two children over. They already had hair and I giggle. My baby boy had black hair just like his fathers and my baby girl had the reddish brown hair like mine.

 

“I'm ready what are their names?” Fou asked sitting next to me as I craddled both of my children.

 

“The boy will be named Daisuke, and the girl shall be name Chou.” I smiled kissing each of their foreheads. I slowly began to rock them. We heard the door to the front slam open, but I sensed no danger I knew who it was. Fou caught the flying door before it could hit the back wall. I look up with a smile on my face to see Tyki standing panting heavily. A smile danced across his face and he was over to me in an instant.

 

“Tyki. Meet Daisuke and Chou.” I say as he sits on the edge of the bed, he lifts Daisuke into his arms and begins to lightly rock our child with a slight bounce. I look over to see Fou hugged onto Kanda and soon the two of them leave to the living room.

 

“I'm so sorry I missed their birth, it must have been a magical thing.” He said and I only roll my eyes.

 

“Trust me I doubt you'd want to hear me screaming in pain, but I guess it was pretty magical.” I say cradling Chou in my arms. Tyki soon situated himself until he sat next to me holding Daisuke in his arms the whole time.

 

“Daisuke is going to grow up looking like his daddy.” I giggle leaning over and kissing my sons forehead. “My handsome little man.”

 

“And our daughter is going to be a looker if she ends up resembling you! I'm going to have to chase all the boys away!” Tyki laughs and I join in with him. “Our beautiful baby girl.”

 

Soon Fou comes in and helps us put them back into the crib that was in the room and I cuddle into Tyki letting him wrap his arms around me. I'm explained to that even though I just gave birth we will be leaving the home the next morning. The four of us will be heading to the next check point to meet up with Jasdero and Devit. My thoughts were still on my children. I smile at the thought of Daisuke having Tyki's hair and my eye color while Chou has my hair color and Tyki's yellow amber colored eyes. Our children were so beautiful. Tyki was already sound asleep and here I was standing over my children watching over them. They were sleeping so soundly.

 

“Gekkō no shita de anata no kao wa sore ga tentō sen daiyamondo no yō ni watashi wa kangaemasu soshite, anata no kami wa no yō ni nagareru umi no soyokaze inai hito no tatakai tsukuru koto ga dekiru watashi wa anata o nikumu anata wa mutekida e e, soreha hontōda sore wa anata no me deda doko de watashi wa heiwa o mitsukeru.” I sang quietly before smile and lightly giggling to myself. Suddenly arms were around me and I was pulled back into bed, Tyki laid me onto my back before towering over me. I smiled reaching my hands up and cupping each of his cheeks as I lifted myself up and kissed him on the lips lightly. Tyki returned the kiss his arms wrapping around me holding me in place.

 

“You're a strong person Allen and soon you'll be back to normal. Back to being that lovable male.” He said and I looked down sitting back.

 

“Hey Tyki, what would you say if I wanted to stay like this?” I asked looking away afraid of what his reaction would be. I felt a hand on my cheek as he turned my head back around and he kissed me again.

 

“If you want to stay like this, then I'll be okay with it my love.” He said and I found myself smiling happily reaching out and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

 

Tyki's arms encircled around me tightly before bringing me down the both of us falling asleep finally. I stayed there wrapped in his arms securely. It was early the next morning and Fou was helping me with feeding Chou her bottle of milk. Tyki and Kanda worked together to get everything packed and ready to go. I let both Kanda and Fou make baby faces at the kids while I went and got ready for us to head out. I was still quite sore between my legs, but I would manage. Heading out Fou was carrying Daisuke and I was carrying Chou. We slipped through the woods and came to that old rickety bridge I had almost fallen through before.

 

We each went across one by one, I was second to last and took the longest. I swear the look on Kanda's face was priceless when I came to the other side and I knew he wished to say something to me. The only reason why he didn't was because Tyki would most likely say something if he did. Fou was next to walk across and she practically ran across with Daisuke in her arms, I just about had a heart attack but said nothing else. Tyki was just as quick and proceeded to scold her about being careless and I was surprised to see Kanda on Tyki's side. Regardless we continued on following a road, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

 

We were walking for a long time and by now Tyki was carrying Daisuke, giving Fou a chance to rest her arms. I walked with my lover my head resting on his arm, we walked behind Kanda and Fou watching as the two of them walked hand in hand. It made me kind of sad knowing that they would never have kids since Fou was unable to have children of her own. She may look human but she was a humanoid creation created by the Order. I hope they live with our family forever so they can be a part of Daisuke and Chou's lives. That would make me so happy.

 

It was nearly nightfall when we came to the opening of some cave and I saw two very familiar faces before us. They saw us and the babies instantly and were over to us in secounds. I had no say when Jasdero picked up Chou and Devit picked up Daisuke. They instantly began to coo at the babies and I just stood there watching. I wrap my arms around Tyki's waist resting my head on his chest as the now six of us began to take a small break.

 

“You're thinking again.” Tyki whispered to me I felt him kiss the crown of my head.

 

“Yea but it's not bad thoughts. I'm just so happy.” I whisper back to him, I giggle as I watch Kanda order the twins around on how to properly hold a baby. I was surprised to see the two listening to him.

 

“I'm happy to Allen, we have our family and no one will take that away from us.” Tyki says before the two of us separated and we each took one of our children from the twins. Soon though I was carrying both Daisuke and Chou as all of us traveled into this cave. I was at the head of the group along with Tyki. I was getting an odd feeling and everything just looked the same.

 

“Look out!” Tyki suddenly yelled and covered me and the children as an explosion reverberated right by us, white feathers flew about us before vanishing. Looking through his arms I saw the source and I pulled away from Tyki running back to where Kanda and Fou were. Jasdero and Devit were both working on getting an Ark door opened.

 

“Take them and get them to my parents.” I say handing Chou to Fou and Daisuke to Kanda.

 

“Allen what are you planning?!” Fou shouted as she took my child.

 

“I'm making sure Apocrophys doesn't get my family!” I shouted back to her another explosion hit and it shook around us. I looked down to Chou and gave her a kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Daisuke.

 

“Right, you can count on us!” Kanda said and I nodded my head to him. Turning back around I summoned an Ark door behind them. I felt Fou's hand on my shoulder before it slipped away and the four disappeared into the door. I closed it and ran back to Tyki using the ribbons to block a sneak attack on Tyki. Pulling at my arm it turned into a sword and I blocked the attacker.

 

“You should have gone with them!” Tyki shouted the both of us standing back to back.

 

“I'm not leaving you here by yourself! We fight as one Tyki!” I shouted back at him. We were heavily out numbered and I knew this was going to be our final stand. We each took one of the others hand and faced off against the CROW members of the Order. I could see Apocrophys standing off in the back.

 

“Then let's fight!” He said and we charged forward.

 

 

This was it.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It has been four years, four long years since Tyki and Allen stayed behind to fight the Black Order. No one has gotten over it, but we're living every day with our heads held high. It was the night of the third day when we finally decided to go back. By the time we reached the battle field it was already too late. Lulu Bell and I found Tyki laying on the ground motionless and sadly, dead. We later concluded he had stuck one of his own Teases into himself killing himself. Not far off from Tyki was Allen, he well...she was also dead from a tease. The two of them held onto each others hands till the very end and that makes me a little bit happy. Upon searching more we found the body of Apocrophys as well dead, in a whole being eaten by rats. Serves the asshole right. Here I am standing at the grave sight with two beautiful children at my side hugging onto my legs.

 

“Aunty Road do you think the loved us?” Chou asked her tiny little voice reaching up to my ears.

 

“Yes Chou of course they loved us! You should know better than to ask a silly question like that!” Daisuke shouted stomping his foot. I giggled a bit before sitting down onto the ground bringing both kids into my lap.

 

“Your parents were so happy to be having you. They couldn't wait to meet you and they sadly only had one full day to know you.” I explained to them, both of them leaned back against my chest kissing each of them on the top of the head.

 

“Why didn't they get to be with us longer?” Chou asked tilting her head up looking at me with her big amber colored eyes.

 

“Because very bad people attacked the six of you. Your mama opened a door for Kanda, Fou who each had one of you then for Jasdero and Devit. She allowed them to escape before closing the Ark door and running back to help your father fight.” I explained to them.

 

“Mama really loved daddy didn't she?” Daisuke asked and I nodded my head.

 

“She sure did! They loved each other very much and they loved you two just as much.” I told them and we sat there for a little longer. Chou made two flower crowns and placed them on the head stones to their graves. I watched as she stood before her parents graves fighting back sniffles. Daisuke jumped up from my lap and ran over to his sister hugging onto her. The two of them were so close to one another. Standing to my feet I held out each of my hands.

 

“Come along you two Grandma Lulu Bell and Aunty Fou probably have lunch ready for us.” I tell them, they each turn and grab onto one of my hands and we head back through the Ark. I watch as Daisuke begins to walk backwards still holding my hand. Soon Chou is doing the same thing.

 

“Chou looks like mama.” Daisuke suddenly says and I stop walking looking down to both of them seeing that they were just starring.

 

“Well you look like daddy Dai!” Chou said and I finally look back dropping each of their hands. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing by the graves holding hands like how we found them was Tyki and Allen. But they had white wings on them, Allen gave me a big smile waving before him and Tyki vanished. I saw each of the kids had waved themselves.

 

“Well at least I know they are happy.” I say pulling the kids along.

 

“Hey Aunty Road is it true that Grandpa Adam is trying to find a way to bring mama and daddy back?” Chou asked and a sigh leaves my lips.

 

“Your Grandpa never got over his daughters death and he can only dream of doing that. Kids the dead can never come back to life, you know this.” I explain to them, I watch as we got closer to the Ark House and I see Lavi standing outside waiting for me.

 

“Yea we know Aunty Road, but we can dream to that one day he'll succeed right?” Daisuke ask and I stop walking.

 

“Listen to me Daisuke, the dead should stay dead it would disrupt things if they were to come back. I'm sorry but dreaming is one thing, you should never try it.” I explain then continue forward until we reached Lavi.

 

“Uncle Lavi we saw mama and daddy today! They had wings!” Chou cheered happily before her and her brother ran into the house.

 

“Wings?” Lavi asked looking to me before taking me into his arms.

 

“Allen and Tyki came down again to see the children. It's always a shock to see them.” I explain I hear a scream in the house and soon Chou and Daisuke run by laughing with Kanda hot on their tail, the two never learned.

 

“Lord Millennium has finally given up trying to find a way to bring them back.” Lavi explains to me and I smile.

 

“It's about time.” I answer and the two of us walk into the house.

 

“How are you holding up?” He asks a sheepish smile on his face placing his hand onto my already swollen stomach.

 

“Any day now Lavi, any day now.” I laugh and we walk into the dinning room. Kanda was spinning the kids in a circle. It was so nice seeing him so close to the children. He was very protective of them. It was just a few years ago to that we allowed the samurai and humanoid girl to adopt the two. Allen would be so happy.

 

“Hey what about Grandpa Cross I want to play with them!” Cross yelled coming into the dinning room and headed instantly over to the children. The two laughed and ran away from him as he began to play monster.

 

Life was perfect.

 

 

~Fin

 

 

Well there you have it the completion of Cursed! I hope you liked it. There is a possible of a sequel because a friend of mine gave me an idea, but for it to happen I have to have a lot of reviewers ask for it, since I generally want to end this here, but I might consider one.


End file.
